


Edna and Harvey: Harvey's New Crush (Lemon/Hentai Fic)

by Julayla



Category: Edna and Harvey (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Game Spoilers, Germany Game, Hentai, Imaginary Friends, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lemon, Masturbation, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Spirit World, Suicide Attempt, Surreal, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julayla/pseuds/Julayla
Summary: (A Prequel to Harvey's New Eyes~A POV Story) An assistant of Dr. Marcel, Cindy Gingers, is subjected to testing Harvey's New Eyes. However, during the testings, Cindy starts bonding a friendship with the demons and falls in love with one of them! And what's more, she learns that there is a secret about the Harveys even Dr. Marcel doesn't know about. How would she get through these complications and struggle with this secret love life? Mainly NPC Harvey (aka Nousagi) x OC





	1. The Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from this series, except the names of most of the demons (minus Justitia) and a few OCs (including Cindy) in this story. All properties belong to Daedalic Entertainment.
> 
> A/N: To help me through this recent kinky fetish, I have decided to do the one thing that I should've done long ago: Make a lemon fanfic series out of this. So um here, enjoy and no flames, please.

Harvey's New Crush

Part 1: The Meet

It had been 2 weeks since the incident. The incident where not only his patient had escaped from confinement, but also lost his eye and temporarily use of legs.

However, Dr. Marcel had been able to manage one thing: retrieving Edna's stuffed companion, Harvey.

Earlier, the stuffed animal was found at the sea, wet and part of his face ripped. Harvey himself was given a pair of new eyes, red pupiless eyes that looked to be from LED light bulbs as well as a scar that stitched him. He was also given a pull string cord where his belly was located at.

Dr. Marcel sighed, smirking at his near completed transformation of Edna's toy, one that would, as he would believe, help in correction of character. He had just placed a simple program to try out.

The therapist doctor himself went through lengths and illegal means to get him to perfecting him, but to him, he was worth it.

There was just one thing he had to do...and that would be to test him out. But he would dare not try it on himself. And some of his employees were busy at the moment. So who would...

At that moment, he remembered one detail: His assistant he had hired weeks ago. She would be the perfect test subject for him.

Oh how he wished she had not taken the day off at that time Edna had escaped. The young foolish woman.

And the best part about it, he thought, she had no idea what he himself was truly capable of.

***

The door to his quiet office opened up with the man in wheelchair turning.

He noticed the woman dressed in plain blouse and skirt arriving with her arm held, looking depressed as her green eyes were red, probably from dryness.

"About time you showed up." the doctor glanced.

"I'm sorry, sir," she began to speak, "I was just thinking about my ex-"

"Nevermind!" he interrupted her, "I would like you to test something for me before you tend your duties to the patients."

Ever since she was hired, the doctor acted cautiously toward her, like a father she wish she had.

Recently, however, she had some troubles of her own and even if she would have gotten involved in that one incident, she had troubles on her own at that time: She was dumped by her so-called boyfriend.

Though the man that she was assisting was acting like a father figure, his motives were actually using her.

"I want you to pull the string on this rabbit," he ordered, showing the red eyed rabbit doll.

"A doll?" she asked curiously, "Sir, why would-"

"Just do it!" He interrupted, glaring at her with his working eye.

She sighed, pulling the string on the rabbit plush. What good was this going to...?

Then, she looked at the eyes of the toy, which the eyes started glowing. There was something peculiar about it, she thought as she watched.

All of a sudden, her eyes became dazed, as if it was starting to...

"You must not lose control." the voice box of the rabbit spoke.

She started groaning as the voice continued, "Woogie!"

"Ooogie!" the assistant spoke in a dazed hypnotic way.

"Woogie!" the rabbit voice continued.

"Pah!" the wheelchaired doctor smirked, "Woogie indeed."

He put the rabbit down, turning to her as he asked, "Now...how do you feel?"

She groaned a bit, shaking it off a bit as she spoke in a somewhat daze, "I think...I have a headache, but I feel that I shouldn't lose control."

It worked, he thought as the smirking doctor watched the woman feeling her forehead.

"Miss Ginger?" he asked the woman, "Cindy? I believe that's all I have for you today...for now."

Cindy looked at him, continuing, "After all, your work's done for the day."

"Right, sir." Cindy said, starting to depart.

With that, Cindy left the office of Dr. Marcel's. What was that thing doing to her anyway?

She only frowned a bit, leaving the asylum. After all, she needed some thing to calm herself down, which was strangely odd for herself.

***

Arriving at her home, Cindy looked through the tapes she had. She needed something to get her mind off of her ex.

After all, she still had a VHS tape to watch a few movies and such.

Inserting one of the tapes chosen, she played it, drinking her tea while watching the screen. However, what she saw was not what she wanted. Instead of the NC-17 film she wanted to watch, it was instead taped over by the news.

That ass, she thought, looking upset.

She wanted to call him, angrily tell him why he would do such a thing. At least what she planned.

Usually, she was a bit tempramental, but for some reason, on that day, she couldn't lose control. It was like she was restricted from doing so.

What did that rabbit toy do to her anyway?

"So much for a movie?" the bitter Cindy spoke, heading straight to bed.

She flopped on her mattress, forgetting to remove her clothing as she began to slowly fall asleep.

After all, as they say, sleep does help soothe the soul.

***

That night, as if she was dreaming, the red hair female heard a noise, sitting up.

"Huh?" she asked quietly.

However, to her notice, Cindy found herself, instead of her own apartment, in a strange land of a sort.

"Wh...what was going on?" she spoke quietly with confusion.

Cindy patted the sides, then the areas surrounding her. She felt the familiar walls of her room and mattress from her bed, but her vision showed that she was in a strange forest of a sort with a haystack for a bed.

Weird, she thought, am I dreaming?

The human walked through the place, patting around the walls gently to figure where her dresser was, not noticing a hooded figure.

"Hmmm..." the figure with deep soothing voice pondered quietly, watching her.

Finally, Cindy patted where the vision of a rocky area was, realizing her dressing drawer with night clothes were there.

"Okay, good." she said quietly, "At least I can get out of these clothes."

The figure in hiding sitting down looked confused before noticing her slowly discard her clothing. Quickly, he hid, glancing at what she was doing: Stripping out of her clothing.

He pulled off his hood from his cloak, revealing his face and fixing the beard. The figure, whom was actually a human sized red eyed blue rabbit similar to the stuffed one, but different in a way, glanced at her.

When he first saw her appear, he was going to check up on her, keeping her from losing control, just like the doctor programmed him to do.

The LARPing rabbit, though, noticed what she was doing, stopping briefly and watching curiously on what Cindy was doing.

The blue rabbit with red eyes looked at her, slowly smiling at the attractive woman stripped out of her clothing, leaving Cindy nude.

His ears drooped down with the NPC bunny undoing the robe buttons, leaving the chest and his bulging blue jeans held by rope belt exposed.

The rabbit, the Harvey demon as he would be called, slowly watched Cindy finishing undressing slowly, rubbing the bulge in his pants with one hand, softly moaning, and rubbing his bare chest with the other, imagining her chest on his.

"Mmmm yes..." he muttered softly, imagining her touch.

However, he stopped a bit, struggling not to remove his remaining clothing or masturbate quickly. After all, he had a program to follow: Making sure Cindy did not lose control.

Quickly fixing himself, as Cindy found a night gown to wear, the rabbit slowly approached her, being careful not to cause her to jump.

However, as Cindy began backing up, she yelped, tripping and falling to the ground, groaning and clenching her foot in agony, preparing to curse.

"Son of a-" she began before stopping, noticing the hooded rabbit approaching.

"Remain calm," he calmly spoke to her, pointing his staff to her.

However, Cindy gasped in a bit of fear, quietly speaking, "No, no, no. This is all a dream. This is all a dream!"

He leaned close to her, simply asking, "Miss Ginger, if you believe that it's all just a dream, then why can't you lose control? Hmmm?"

Cindy gulped in fear, slowly backing up to where her bed was, trying to feel for her bed covers.

"I'm alone, naked, am seeing myself in some dumb place, and there's an old fat guy wanting to rape me!" she fearfully spoke to herself.

The role playing rabbit groaned, shaking his head as he glanced, "I'm not old. And I'm not fat, either. Here, I'll show you."

The false beard he wore removed, he started shifting upward a bit and let his hooded cloak fall off. Cindy looked at the figure whom discarded the two objects, noticing his features.

The strange fellow was similar to the stuffed rabbit she saw Dr. Marcel fiddling, except he was thin, had no scar stitch on his eye, his pupilless eyes looked a bit fuller, and had a twitching rabbit tail. Aside from the jeans he wore, his voice being deep & soothing, and looking thinner, this seemed to be what Harvey would have looked like.

"You're a rabbit?" she asked him, looking carefully before realizing, "Is that you, Harvey?"

"You could say that." he calmly spoke to her, putting his staff down.

He kneeled to her, continuing as he touched her head, saying, "Now please remain calm. There is no need to get worked up over nothing."

Finally, the woman started smirking a bit, chuckling as she continued, "Oh now I get it. This is some sort of awful nightmare from when my ex, Mark, dumped me and now I'm imagining things like that silly Hoth Motigor game being naked and fantasizing a sexy Harvey coming to me."

To Cindy, at least, it may be a sign and she probably would wake up any time soon anyway. So she would probably make the most of it to herself.

The demon looked stunned at what she said, asking in surprise, "You think I'm sexy?"

"And besides, I doubt I can be touched by you anyway. I mean I'm just dreaming and-"

Then, the naked human watched as the LARPing rabbit leaned her down to the haystack bed, stating, "You should know your restriction right now: You should never lose control."

"Uh yeah," she spoke, "And besides, it's not like I'll be fucked by-"

"You didn't let me finish," he calmly, but sternly spoke, "I did say you should not lose control...but I was never programmed to restrict you from sex."

He did not realize, but as he was talking, Cindy could tell from him on what was actually going on: The rabbit that was on top of her was blushing toward her.

The naked human tilted her head, asking him, "By the way, why are you blushing?"

The topless demon gulped, trying to look away bashfully a bit. He didn't know what he was feeling. All he knew was originally he was calm, collective, contemplated, and ordered to keep someone like her from losing control. But this feeling, these new emotions he started having when he saw her...

Finally, the demon slowly turned, speaking, "To be honest...I have this weird feeling around you. It's a new feeling, that I...I think I may have a crush on you."

The human looked a bit surprised at what he said: This rabbit, having a crush on her?

Cindy looked a bit worried, speaking, "But you're not real...are you?"

"Not in a dream, but in this place...well let me put it this way," the LARPing rabbit spoke, toucing her cheek, "Welcome to the mental realm, Cindy."

With that, he planted a kiss on to her lips, slowly and gently, the male moaning as he did so.

The human's eyes widened, becoming stunned at what he did, kissing her that way. It was just some weird sick fantasy dream she was having and yet...

The Harvey demon continued kissing, letting his tongue into her mouth, moaning as she did. He wanted her badly and if could have her at that time and yet, he sadly knew that it may never be.

Cindy didn't know what to think about this, but...her needs were starting to overtake her thoughts, acting like she wanted it, wanted this touch since...

Finally deciding to go along with this dream fantasy she had believed, Cindy let out her tongue slowly, moaning as did the NPC rabbit.

Both removed themselves, slowly breaking the kiss as they looked at one another's eyes.

"Uh wow..." she spoke meekly, "I honestly never felt like this with my former boyfriend."

The rabbit in pants patted her, speaking, "I can imagine why..."

He leaned down to her body, slowly kissing and licking her down to her perky breasts with hardened nipples. His tongue wet, he began licking and causing Cindy to moan softly.

"Unnnh..." she muttered, clenching to her bed.

The bunny nibbled and suckled on one tit, grinning as he rubbed the other one, making her moan loudly.

"Ooooh god..." she spoke a bit loudly.

He kept sucking and licking, making her buck and moan more and more. The human's fantasy, this sex dream she was probably in, it made her feel wondrous.

"Unh Harvey..." she squealed a bit, holding the rabbit's head a bit.

Suckling and licking, the role player's free hand moved down to her wet pussy, rubbing the clit slowly.

Cindy groaned more, feeling his hand digging inside her, her clit feeling tingly.

"Oh god!" She groaned, watching him lean downward.

The Harvey demon lowered his head to her clit, licking the wet pussy and making her giggle slightly.

"I bet you taste wonderfully," he grinned.

Holding her legs apart, the rabbit in jeans began sucking her clit, the human holding his head.

Cindy moaned loudly, gasping and groaning as she watched the demon sucking her.

"Mmmmm...yes..." she muttered, holding his head tenderly.

The demon's ears lifted upward with the rabbit continuing to suck and lick, moaning as he did so.

So tasty and wondrous, he thought, sucking more and more.

As he continued, the bulge in his pants continued rising, starting to frustrating him a bit.

She groaned, moaning more with his tongue inside her.

"Unh...Harvey..." she muttered a bit.

The human felt intense as the rabbit continued suckling more and more, his tongue going as deep as it could.

"Mmmm...it feels..." she began speaking.

However, she started cumming on the rabbit demon, causing him to retract slowly before licking the cum squirting from her.

His tail twitched wildly as he looked at the human petting his head tenderly.

Cindy then looked downward, noticing his jeans bulging a bit, slowly and cautiously touching it, slowly rubbing the bulge.

The demon gasped and moaned, starting to smile from what she was doing.

Why do I want this urge, he thought as she continued rubbing.

The rabbit panted, watching her rub the bulge with one hand and having her other hand run through his rabbit tail, grabbing near where his ass was.

"Unnnh, Cindy..." he moaned softly a bit, "Wh...what are you...?"

"You gave me some pleasure," she replied, so I think I'll return the favor."

Undoing his rope belt, she unbuttoned and slowly pulled down the zipper, watching as his cock peeked out.

"Oh gosh...for a rabbit who keeps control, your dick is hard and pretty big..." she spoke cautiously.

The female kissed and started to slowly lick, causing the rabbit to gasp and moan.

His ears lifted upward with him watching her slowly suckle and lick his cock, rubbing his ballsac as she did so.

"Cindy..." he muttered, "so good..."

"I figured you did," she grinned seductively.

Cindy panted a bit, pulling his jeans down and off of him, grinning a bit to the now nude rabbit.

His ass grabbed, the human started sucking and bopping her head against his penis, causing the rabbit to moan loudly.

"Unnh..." he began to mutter, "feels so hot!"

She continued to suck and lick before feeling the role playing rabbit hold her head.

He looked at the human sucking his cock, noticing her frustrated and wanting what he was providing.

It was cute, he thought as he ran his fingers that sometimes appeared on his hand through her head.

The human continued to suck and lick more and more, causing the demon to blush constantly.

"Unh...Cindy..." he muttered, clenching on the mental world bed.

He didn't know why, but he wanted this as well, wanted this sex.

After all, to him at least, sex wasn't losing control anyway.

"Mmmm Cindy!" he moaned loudly, cumming on her.

The human coughed and gasped, swallowing what she believed was the dream cum, looking at the demon whom squirted her.

Both looked at one another, the rabbit lifting the human to his level.

He slowly smiled while running his hand around her cheek and hair. Never, he thought, had he seen this type of beauty.

The human looked at his smiling face, his red eyes that closed for a moment, his body.

There was something about him...something she wanted to know about, but...

At that moment, she noticed something odd. For when he opened his eyes, instead of the red pupiless eyes she saw on him, she saw human looking blue eyes, staring down at her.

What was going on, she thought as she was placed on the bed, sitting next to the thin rabbit.

The role player, however, only spoke, though in in a different voice, sounding more human, "You look very nice for a human."

He, hearing the different voice, gasped a bit, covering his mouth as the blushing rabbit's eyes returned to the demonic red he had before.

"Uh, I don't know what happened," he spoke back in the warped voice, "but um, I'm pretty sure that you probably need your sleep."

She looked a bit more surprised about it. What was going on? Why did he sound so handsome for a brief moment instead of deep and soothing?

"Maybe I am a bit tired," she spoke softly with a bit of uncertainty.

Cindy sighed a bit, lying down on the bed with the rabbit looking at her calmly.

She seemed pretty nice, he thought as the human pulled the hay, which were really the covers in the real world, starting to fall asleep.

"After all..." she yawned, starting to close her eyes, "this is probably just a dream anyway..."

Finally, Cindy was asleep, naked and alone in the real world.

However, the role player was still around, watching the human, slowly smiling to her before lying next to her, watching her snoozing face.

He kept her calm and yet, he wanted to stay by her side, wanting to protect her from the dangers of not just losing her temper, but of other things that could be fatal as well.

With a kiss to her forehead, the rabbit in mental world began to sleep as well, knowing he was falling in love with her.

It was just the two of them anyway and he couldn't be more delighted.

Cindy only smiled in her sleep, feeling like, for the first time in a long while, that she was not alone.

End of Part 1


	2. Two More Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second act commences as while the NPC begins to question himself a bit, Cindy meets with Harvey who moves and later has two new restrictions placed on herself!

Part 2: Two More Demons

Cindy yawned the next morning, awakening before looking around, finding herself back in her own bedroom.

"So it was a dream after all," she said to herself, sounding somewhat a bit disappointing.

But what was she thinking? A plush toy turned into a sexy rabbit? This was particularly odd.

What was also odd was that she not only found herself nude, but she felt sticky and sweaty.

It was probably warm, she thought as she headed to the shower.

After all, she needed to concentrate on her work instead of her secret desires.

***

The day had gone uneventfully at the asylum. The inmates were in the recreation room, doing their usual activities.

Cindy herself, meanwhile, was ensuring that each inmate got what they needed for their own activities.

However, there were other things in her mind. The previous night, she had dreamt of a sexy Harvey in role playing clothing.

It could possibly be a sign that she needed to find someone else. It certainly wasn't a sign to go back to her ex-boyfriend's arms, that was for sure.

Recently, she was taking embroidery classes, in secret to be honest. She needed to find some way to keep herself busy after all.

The inmates noticed the assistant making something. As if subconsciously remembering a bit.

"Wow! That bunny reminds me of Edna's!" The blond in pigtails, Petra was it, spoke.

Edna, huh? she thought as she was putting the finishing touches on the doll.

"So that explains where it came from." she said to herself.

One thing was for sure, she was going to start questioning what was going on from Marcel's past.

***

Back in the mental world, the NPC was bathing after his night with her. She seemed interesting, he thought as he splashed some relaxing water to his ears.

However, he wish to know her before even considering confessing his true feelings for her, let alone wanting to go all the way with her and yet...

The NPC lied back a bit, touching his hard dick, slightly moaning a bit. He began rubbing it slowly, starting to imagine her.

The beautiful face, her nude body, the way her hips moved when she would probably walk up to him.

The blue bunny whimpered a bit, wincing on rubbing. His dick, still hardened, started turning red with the role player blushing.

"Unh...Cindy..." he moaned softly, panting a bit.

He imagined the human, nude like him, kissing his tip as he rubbed.

His thoughts on believing Cindy was sucking on his cock once more, the feeling that was a bit new to him, the eagerness to squirt on her.

He was starting to feel the want from it...the need to release from his rubbing dick.

The NPC, panting, continued dreaming of her sucking and licking.

"Mmm Cindy..." he muttered softly.

He gasped and groaned, rubbing more and more. His tongue hanging out, he was panting.

In his vision, Cindy was lifting herself, slowly inserting his cock inside her clit, moaning.

"I want this, Cindy..." he quietly spoke, eyes still closed as he rubbed more, imagining his cock inside her.

His ears twitched as did his tail with his muscles tensing, rubbing a bit harder and faster, slowly moaning and panting.

He groaned and moaned louder, imagining himself humping her. Despite himself a restriction block demon, his bunny instincts were consuming his thoughts.

"Mmmm Cindy..." he moaned loudly, panting more as he throbbed more.

He did not realize, but his face was turning red, struggling as if trying not to...

Finally, he cummed, opening his eyes with his face returning normal.

Slowly, the nude rabbit sat up, sighing before cleaning up the cum that spilled on his hands.

He knew he should control his urges, his crush, his wants, but he didn't believe masturbating was losing control, at least according to himself.

Cleaning his now flopping dick with the rest of himself, he looked seriously. Considering what to do in his situation.

And besides, he was a ghost, a spiritual demon living in an alternate world from her. It wasn't like he could touch her in the real world.

Finished with his bathing, the LARPer rabbit grabbed his pants, placing them on slowly.

After all, he may be role playing a traveler and/or wizard, but he needed some dignity underneath the robe. Plus he look good in jeans.

Perhaps Cindy would look attractive in jeans too, he thought.

Once he buttoned and zipped up his blue jeans, he began to bend down, preparing to take his rope belt. However, he stopped as he noticed something odd.

His eyes, when he looked in the reflection of the waters he bathed in, had become human-looking blue instead of the pupilless red he had.

Kneeling down, the stunned rabbit touched around his eyes, puzzled and confused.

"Wh...what's going on?" He spoke, once more in a different voice instead of the warped voice he had.

The NPC gasped, covering his mouth once more, hearing it as his eyes returned to the demonic red.

"What's happening to me?" he spoke back in the warped deep soothing voice.

He couldn't understand it. He wasn't allowed or supposed to question anything beyond what he was programmed to do and yet, he wanted to know what was going on. Why his voice and eyes were changing, despite that temporary. And why he started falling in love with a human.

One thing was sure, he thought as he gathered his things, he needed to know Cindy better before his urges control himself.

***

It was late in the evening and Cindy was tired. She had worked on those dolls longer than what she should be doing.

Cindy had watched each inmate go to their beds to rest for the night, obviously tired as she was. Things had been quiet for a while. And she was going to see what she could do with one she was practically going to take home with her.

The assistant, however, was a bit curious, though.

Cindy walked upstairs, hoping to talk to Dr. Marcel about what she had dreamt of and what it meant. He may be a bit bad, in her view, but Dr. Marcel was the only doctor she knew about.

It was probably going to be one of those 'stop thinking about sex and think about work' related speeches or something if she told him about it, but she was running low on options.

Entering his office, however, she saw the man in wheelchair asleep, probably dreaming of a world of his perfection.

She chuckled quietly, knowing that his fantasy idea was a bit absurd.

After a moment, Cindy placed a blanket over the sleeping man, sighing. She'd tell him the next day anyway.

Before she could leave, a voice, a voice somewhat familiar and yet unfamiliar, spoke out, "Aren't you going to tuck me in, miss?"

She stopped a bit, looking confused on who said it. In fear, Cindy gulped, shivering a bit before looking back at what was on the desk she failed to notice: The doll of Edna's and it was blinking.

"Well?" The stuffed rabbit, as if speaking clearly, asked, "Aren't you?"

Cindy began stumbling, looking fearful and preparing to scream. However, before she could do so, she suddenly felt a sharp painful jolt on herself. Like it was restraining her from screaming and panicking.

"You must not lose control." The voice box in the rabbit stated.

"Oh geez, first that crazy dream I had last night, now this?" she spoke, trying to keep herself from futilely panicking, "I must be going crazy."

However, she saw the plush hop to her, covering her mouth and hushing her, motioning to the sleeping doctor.

"You need to keep calm and not wake him up," he spoke clearly to her, "After all. There isn't anything to get worked up for, is there?"

She must be hallucinating, she thought, struggling from the mitt hand covering her mouth.

Slowly, she removed his hand, realizing as she spoke quietly, "Harvey?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am." He spoke calmly.

"I must be dreaming."

"I can assure you that you are not. I am as real as you want to believe...at least when I move anyway."

This gave her even more confusion. Why was he moving then? And why now did he chose to speak?

"My dear, child," Harvey began, "You seem delirious and confused. We should talk outside the doctor's office."

The human sighed, knowing he was right for once before both left the office, leaving the doctor, whom had some items in hand, sleep.

Outside in the halls, the woman sat on the floor, looking at Harvey for a moment, his eyes shining red from the LED light he was given for his eyes.

"You look very worried," he began to ask, "I can listen to what you have to say and figure out what you need. Well, at least on what I say."

"Okay," she sighed, "Here goes..."

Cindy began to slowly explain what she could remember from that so-called dream she had. Her meeting with the NPC version of Harvey, how attractive she was, and starting to find out how attractive he was while leaving the sex details out. She had also mentioned that he, for a moment, had his eyes and voice changed briefly.

This confused Harvey. She was suppose to remain calm and yet this type of so-called dream had been unexpected for him. And if Dr. Marcel were to have learned about it...

"...so in other words, I think my dream was suppose to mean something, but I don't know what." she finished explaining.

After a moment, he spoke softly, "So you believe that this version of me, a demon who tells you to keep calm and not control, has a crush on you?"

"Yeah. But I only dreamt the-"

"I don't think it's a dream." he explained, "Who you encounter was a demon representing the restriction block to keep you from losing control. The demon is within you. Since you haven't destroyed the demon within the mental realm, he's going to be spiritually with you permanently."

"He what?! Destroy him?"

She looked a bit worried. So he was a demon that represented a block to keep her from literally becoming angry. And the only way to regain that sense is to destroy him?

Cindy held her arms, looking more concerned. So that sex in the mental world wasn't a dream after all.

"So...he's real?" she asked him.

"Real?" Harvey said in confusion, "Define real."

"I mean can I touch him? Was the kiss I had real?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. I don't know if that's possible. I mean if you ever did so, you'd be either in a trance to THINK you did or dead."

"A trance?"

"Listen, there are some things I can't explain, but maybe Dr. Marcel can speak to you about it. Or if you ever have troubles, talk to me at least."

Finally, the rabbit looked, noticing something in her bag. A stuffed rabbit, though not life-like, similar to himself, minus the scar.

"Looks like you made another me." He spoke, pointing to it.

She took the plush out, sighing, "I don't know why I thought about making another you. I guess there's something that I..."

He then looked at the back partially opened, noticing nothing inside.

"You look as if you were planning to put something inside." Harvey said.

"Oh well...I was thinking maybe if I made something similar to him or something, I can at least appreciate what I was given." she somewhat lied, trying to hide that she was thinking about what she truly wanted to do.

After a moment, Harvey nodded before looking at the device from her pocket.

"You'll need to copy the restrictions I have then." he said, "I'll help you."

Reluctantly, she gave it to the rabbit, whom undid the hidden buttons on his back, placing the vocal device on the bottom of his own for a few moments, then finally gave it back to her.

"Thank you." she smiled, "I guess you are pretty nice."

"Yes. It is thanks to the doctor. I did terrible things, childish things, but the doctor...he is helping me with the error of my ways."

She giggled a bit, thinking it was so silly before putting the device given to her inside her own stuffed rabbit.

"It's kind of funny..." she said to him, "But I feel like we were meant to be friends, at least for the first time since before Mark became...well..."

She looked down a bit, not wanting to speak about the ex she used to like before she was dumped.

For in the past, Cindy had only dated Mark for 3 months, believing it was to be destiny they were together. However, there came a time when he tired of her, wanting more. She was not ready for what he wanted, so he dumped her, searching for someone else.

She often pondered since then why she saw something inside Mark, despite him a troublemaker. But that was all in the past. And she only had memories of her experience.

Harvey looked seriously to her, glancing a bit before calmly telling her, "Pull the string."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"The doctor managed to put in two more restrictions today. And I have been eager to test out the restrictions on you."

Cindy looked reluctant, not knowing where this would go. However, she would not have a choice. She felt like she wanted to know more.

After pulling the string, she looked at the glowing eyes, feeling herself hypnotized by him.

"You must not touch alcohol," the voice box in Harvey began speaking, "And you must not use sharp objects. Wooooogie!"

"Oooooogie." she spoke in a dazed.

"Woooogie!" the voice box continued before Cindy fell on the floor, losing consciousness.

As she lied on the floor, there on her arm was the unliving plush clenched by her, voicebox and all.

When all became quiet, one of the workers approached before noticing.

"Hey, what's she still doing here?" the brown hair man in glasses spoke in confusion, "Maybe I should take her home. After all, no one else was gonna do it."

He picked up the unconscious girl, departing while only Harvey remained.

As soon as he was gone, Harvey stood up, then walked back to the office where the familiar doctor, opening his eye, glanced at him.

"It is done, sir." He spoke, bowing to him.

"Excellent." Dr. Marcel chuckled quietly.

She was the perfect subject to experience the other restrictions and he hoped that they would all control her like he would his own son.

***

Time had passed since Cindy lost consciousness, lying on what seemed to be a familiar mental world version of her bed. As she was asleep, two small figures began forming.

After a moment, two figures, one gigantic and the other peeking from inside a strange blue bottle, approached the human, looking very curious. However, when the giant had seen her starting to awaken, the bottle was dropped.

She awoke from her lack of consciousness. However, she saw herself not in the familiar halls of the asylum, but within the different realm as she had been in the previous night. She must have been taken home during the time she was unconscious.

"Oh no." she frowned, "I must be dreaming again."

When she looked around, she noticed the blue bottle that was dropped. She sighed a bit, picking it up.

"Where did this come from?" she spoke to herself.

It was strange. It was shaped like a medicine bottle, had a sticker with a red cross on it, and was similarly colored to the blue rabbit she had dreamt of the previous night.

And I thought the stuffed rabbit talking was weird, she thought.

However, when she opened the bottle, she heard the familiar voice box speaking, "You must not touch alcohol."

"Huh?" she spoke in confusion, "Had this bottle just talked?"

She glanced at it carefully, looking careful at the dirty lamp. Maybe it needed cleaning, she thought as she rubbed part of the bottle, which started bring out a puff of smoke.

She gasped, dropping the bottle back to the ground before out from the smoke came someone. Someone similar to Harvey, except different, even more different from the role player.

Forming from the smoke within the bottle, there floated a genie version of Harvey, except no scar like the last one, a gold earring on his right ear, a red turban with a gold symbol, and gold arm bracelets on each arm with a smoke tail shown below his fat belly.

"I am the genie of the anti-alcohol restriction block, oh master." the genie spoke, talking in the warped voice like the NPC.

"Oh geez, another one." she spoke with concern, "I MUST be dreaming again."

"Oh this isn't a dream." another warped voice of the rabbit spoke, "It's real."

The human gasped with shock, hearing the voice from behind before she looked up. To her notice and horror, she saw a giant bluish dragon with the same red eyes with horns and thorns glancing down at her.

"Boo!" He smirked with a chuckle.

Cindy prepared to scream, believing it wasn't real. However, the genie himself quickly covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

"Hey, you're scaring the babe!" The genie glared, obviously annoyed to the dragon.

"Heh, she doesn't look so tough." the dragon smirked, "And to be honest, I doubt she can handle so much."

"Hey, this cutie doesn't need no lip from you. And besides, she's mine. I saw her first."

He lifted her chin, confusing Cindy as she looked shocked at what she heard.

"After all, I think you need to take a bit of your frustration out with me." The genie grinned, acting cooly to her.

Cindy started realizing what he meant, looking disgusted on what he said. And there was one thing on his mind at the moment: He wanted to rape her!

"No, you can't!" she spoke, trying to protest futilely to him, "And besides, you're smoke and-"

However, as the genie came close to her, the rabbit genie's bottom transformed, showing his legs alongside his blue Arabian pants, the tent bulging on the front.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," the genie chuckled, sounding horny with his panting, "But look at it this way: We'll always be within you and until the day comes when you either kill us OR die yourself, you're stuck with the likes of me...forever!"

He grinned, pointing to his pants as he continued, "Believe me...you'll feel much better when we intercourse."

"We?" she gulped, then looked back at the dragon, "Don't tell me both of you-"

"Hey, no. Even I have standards." The dragon glanced, frowning to her with his dragon tail twitching.

The genie grabbed her with full force, smirking, "Trust me...you'll like me when I do this."

He leaned her down as he planted his kiss, which was more rough than the NPC's.

The human groaned in agony, wanting to fight her way out of his grip. However, because of her being restricted from losing control, she just couldn't. She just...

The genie's tongue went inside, making her moan and groan loudly, causing her to struggle, though not enough to fight back sadly. It was all a nightmare to her. She just knew it had to be.

After all, she thought, why would she dream of this scenario anyhow?

"Hey!" a familiar voice called out, sounding ticked off, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

The genie stopped, hearing the voice as she broke off the kiss, falling off of the genie's arms.

Cindy looked shocked at who had said those words, realizing who it was.

"Sexy Harvey?" she spoke with surprise.

The three looked at the side, noticing the familiar hooded figure, looking angered at what he saw, glaring at the three.

"Hmmm, you must be the demon who restricts anger." the genie grinned, "So you're the one I sensed fucking this woman."

"We did nothing!" he protested, "But what you are doing is appauling. You're seriously going to rape this gentle woman who deserves something for the hard work she gets little praise from?!"

He marched toward the genie, frowning, "Now who are you two?! Where did you come from?!"

"Oh we came from the same person as you...the stuffed rabbit who placed new restrictions on this little toy." The dragon chuckled, lifting the human by the tail.

"And to be honest, I wouldn't mind taunting her once in a while." he continued, playing with her hair a bit.

"You're not gonna eat me, are you? And I mean in a literal sense." She spoke with worry.

"How can I? I'm a restriction block, a ghost, a figment of your imagination who stops you from touching sharp objects."

She sighed, a bit relieved at that, but now she had two more versions of Harvey to deal with.

"Drop her!" the wizard frowned.

The dragon sighed, tossing her before she yelped, screaming a bit. Quickly, the NPC jumped, catching the human girl, then sighed a bit.

"Hey!" the genie glared, "That's mine!"

However, before he could dart toward the two, the arm bracelets he wore glowed, then caused the fat Harvey to fall to the ground. He had forgotten until that moment on one thing: A genie like him was bound to the lamp and could not move further away from where the lamp was than he had to.

"Fuck!" the genie frowned, realizing that.

He frowned as he watched the role player and human slowly recover, speaking to himself, "And I was so ready!"

The NPC, meanwhile, stood up, fixing the false beard that hung from the side back to proper place. Then, he turned to the human before putting her down gently.

"Hey, you all right?" he spoke sincerely and calmly.

Cindy slowly nodded before he lifted the kneeling woman by the hand.

"Perhaps we should know each other a little better first...friend." he smiled.

"Yeah," Cindy replied. "Besides, I'm pretty stuck with you anyway..."

What neither would know would be that during this strange adventure she would have, love would find a way for her and her rabbit.

End of Part 2


	3. A Genie's Wants & The Last Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cindy finds herself briefly stuck and finding one of the ways out of the trance world, the genie plans to have his wants for the NPC's (aka Nousagi) beloved, whom would have none of it. Later on, Cindy learns what Dr. Marcel plans and gets hypnotized, causing herself to be put back in the trance world where she meets with the remaining restrictions and give them names while having a dillemma of her own.

Part 3: A Genie's Wants & The Last Demons

It was early the next morning. The demons and Cindy had slept around the mental realm area, though the genie inside the bottle and dragon were nowhere close to where the human and NPC rabbit were sleeping at.

Earlier, the NPC and Cindy had only talked with one another. Both willing to listen.

As they had done so, it would seem he learned about a few things from Cindy herself: she took the job the doctor provided for her because she was desperate for one. She use to work as a mayor's aide, though she was wrongfully fired for something that was not even her own fault. She was recently dumped by Mark, her ex-boyfriend, when he wanted to have sex with her when she wasn't even ready. She even mentioned that she had no one to go to once she would lose her home. She had no family or anyone to go to.

It was a good talk, despite her struggling to try to get out of control. However, because of his powers restricting her, she was not able to lose any of it.

Plus she was lonely and could use a friend after all that depressing parts of her life were heard.

The NPC awoke from his sleep with her, a regular sleep that he needed badly.

He slowly looked back, looking at the sleeping human using his robe for a blanket and beard for a pillow, smiling a bit before patting her exposed nightgown arm.

It was cute, he thought as he looked warmly at her. For some reason, he just couldn't stand Cindy being alone like how she described her life.

Afterward, Cindy slowly stirred, opening her eyes before noticing the familiar face smiling to her.

"Good morning, dear Cindy. I trust you slept well." he smiled to her.

"What?!" She spoke in shock, sitting up as she continued, "Wait, this isn't possible. I'm still here? But..."

She pinched herself a bit, yelping a bit. She had hoped it did the trick. She needed to be up and ready for work.

However, when she looked, she noticed the demons still around and herself still in the other realm.

"Wait a minute, what's going on?!" she spoke with worry. "I'm still asleep, aren't I?"

"No, you are indeed awake," he spoke to her, trying to hold her to calm her down, "You're just in the mental realm still."

There was that name again. 'Mental Realm'. Cindy couldn't understand. Logically, she was to wake up after pinching herself, and yet she was still in this world.

She wanted to scream in fear. She wanted to call someone for help. However, the rabbit's power was preventing her from losing herself and she was on his grip, which felt very real to her.

"Let me put it in another way before you try to futilely lose control, even if it is impossible." he firmly told her, "I don't think you can get out of this realm easily unless..."

"Unless what?" she asked.

"There are three ways of leaving the mental realm...but you may not like what I'll say about one of them." he sighed a bit with worry.

He looked around a bit, then got up, taking an empty cup lying where the single table was once located, replaced by a wood stump in the mental realm.

"One way of leaving this place," he began, "is to take a cup of coffee and drink it."

"Uh thank you, but I'm not big on coffee." she spoke a bit in disgust. "Last time I tried this, I nearly threw up."

She looked seriously to him as she continued, "What's the other way out of here?"

After putting the cup down, the topless rabbit held his arm a bit, looking shyfully away from her as he explained, "Do you remember two nights ago when we first met?"

"I do." she nodded.

"Well...um..."

"Out with it, Sexy Harvey. What is it that-"

"Nousagi."

She looked more confused at what he spoke.

"What did you say?" she asked him.

"Please," the NPC said to her, "if there is to be more of the demons from Harvey, at least give us unique names. And please...call me Nousagi."

"Why the name Nousagi?"

"It's like a male name version of the name Usagi." he explained, "And because the name feels right with me."

He did have a point, she thought as she pondered.

Afterward, the human looked seriously, speaking, "So what was IS the other way, Nousagi?"

The rabbit role player, Nousagi as he wanted to be called, looked more awkward and worried, fearful that what he would say next would not only offend her, but also make her hate him.

Finally, he sighed as he spoke, "The other way, like what we did when we met...is to either touch yourself and cum or...have sex to make you cum to help exhaust yourself enough to be out of the trance."

He turned away, wincing on what he would receive. A hateful comment, her snapping, or even the death glare she would possibly give him.

"S-s-sex?" she stuttered in shock.

"Yes..." he spoke, turning away more with worry, "I'd rather you take the coffee since neither of us are ready."

Her, cum just to wake up? She was provided an alternative. But she felt like something else was missing.

"Isn't there another way?" she asked him.

"Yes...there is a third option...but you probably would not like this one either: The third way is to break through a restriction you're in by any means necessary. That also means killing one of us."

"Kill you?!" she spoke with shock and fear.

He sadly nodded a bit, knowing that she may have to do the unthinkable at an eventual point.

"I'm not gonna kill you!" she frowned, "I mean I just started to know you better. I'm unsure about the dragon and genie, but you? I can't do that to my friend."

"Wait...a friend?"

"That's what we are."

His ears dropped down, looking slightly heartbroken. Besides Edna, neither he or Harvey or even his other counterparts were actually good at making friends without driving them away.

"I uh...besides Edna sorta, I um...never had a friend before..." he admitted with some tears coming down from his eyes.

She patted his free hand, smiling, "You do now."

The rabbit smiled to her. Maybe being with her wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I guess I'll see you soon." she smiled, letting his hand go.

Finally, Cindy took the cup of coffee from his hand, then sighed, drinking it down before she closed her eyes. This had to work after all.

In an instant, Cindy had vanished from the trance world. He knew that she was waking up in the real world, at least he hoped she would.

He then looked back at the dragon awakening alongside the yawns within the genie's bottle, sighing a bit. It looked like that until she came to the mental world, he was stuck with them.

The genie came out of the bottle, landing with his smoke formed bottom transformed back to legs, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"What did I miss, NPC?" the dragon yawning spoke.

"I have a name now." the rabbit in blue jeans spoke a bit sternly to him, "It's Nousagi."

"New Hobby? That's a dumb name," the genie said in annoyance.

The rabbit groaned in annoyance, glaring, "That's not how you say my name."

He grabbed his cloak and beard on strings from the bed, continuing, "Now I need to eat and prepare for a nice dinner tonight."

The genie only scoffed, "Oh? You mean for her?"

"She is none of your damn business."

"Oh but she looked as if she could be. I mean I may block her from taking alcohol, but that doesn't mean I can't have SOME desire for her."

"You stay away from her if you know what's good for you!" Nousagi began speaking a bit in anger he was trying to control.

"Oh she'll want me. But wait, since she's not here right now, perhaps I can show you with a little demonstration." The genie smirked a bit, using his magic.

"Oh brother!" The dragon said, rolling his eyes as he began heading off, "You idiots do what you like! I'm hungry, so I'll go hunt for my meat."

"Ick." the topless rabbit went, hearing the disgusting word from the dragon that departed, "I happen to be a vegetarian!"

"Lame. That's what the original would've said you are. L-A-M-E. Lame, lame, lame." The Dragon remarks dryly to the one who said that.

Finally, the dragon left, searching for the meat he craved. After all, he was a carnivore.

Nousagi turned back to the genie, whom had created a virtual simulation of the human, dressed in a blue bra-like sleeveless top, a flowing frock cape, a tiara, transparent pants, bracelets on her wrists and ankles, and a ruby on her belly.

"Oh yes, this virtual sex doll will do nicely." the genie chuckled a bit pervertedly.

Nousagi yelped at what the genie was doing: kissing this simulation of his crush, dressed in that outfit.

"Get your paws off or I will stuff you in that bottle the hard way!" Nousagi exclaims furiously.

"Mmmm, I bet she would like that..." the genie chuckled before looking back at the rabbit, continuing, "I'm afraid you're just gonna have to watch."

"Shut up!" he angrily muttered, desperately trying to remain calm futilely, "Shut up!"

The virtual Cindy was turned, the genie's hands on her breasts with the genie smirking.

"Soooo nice. Soooo nice." he smirked, "Now why do you think she would have any interest in you, Nelvana?"

His face began turning red, grabbing him in anger as he shouted, "IT'S NOUSAGI, YOU FUCKING ASS!!!!"

In fury, the red faced angered rabbit's eyes glowed, sending the genie around the area, making him yelp and be hit by many trees he and the bottle could be close to.

Nousagi may be the restriction block of "not losing control" but he will do so anyway if the genie doesn't stop it. One of these days, he will blow his top literally! Be it himself or even a copy.

"God fucking dammit!" the genie groaned, looking weary, "What the fuck's wrong with trying to prove a point?"

Then, Nousagi grabbed the genie, slamming him near the tree as he snapped, "If you ever touch her, be it a simulation or not, I will fucking kill you! I don't care if I have to keep calm at that point, but I will break every part of you if you even DARE touch her in that way!"

"You can't protect her forever." the genie frowned, "And besides, what if she were to accidentally wish to be with me instead of you?"

That only resulted in the genie's belly punched, causing the genie to cough some blood.

After a few moments, Nousagi slumped down, his face returning to normal as he panted, looking exhausted from what he did. He had no idea he had that kind of power. And it was making him use a good amount of energy as well.

But he didn't care. He didn't like how the genie was taunting him, despite this version of Cindy he was touching only a simulation.

Finally, the genie sighed, raising the simulation belly dancer girl to him before both turned to smoke.

"Fine, be a big baby, Nobody!" he frowned before the entire smoke cloud together, the one with the simulation not noticed by Nousagi, entered the bottle before the cork was placed on.

"It's Nousagi, you ass!" he frowned, sighing a bit before he took his staff, forcing himself up by it.

He needed to calm himself down right at the moment. Perhaps, he thought, making a simple vegetarian meal would suffice.

And besides, at least he didn't have to worry about the real Cindy for now.

***

The genie looked back at the closed top of his home, sighing a bit. He could be a stupid ass sometimes.

He then looked back at the simulation of Cindy, smiling a bit. What that rabbit won't know wouldn't hurt anyhow. And besides, with the cork on his home, the bottle was sound proof anyway.

"Forgive him, my dear," he slowly spoke, approaching the fake Cindy, "He's just moody."

"It's all right, genie," she spoke a bit, "sometimes one can't even control his own anger, even though he is meant to."

"Now...where were we?"

"I believe you were here."

She then placed his hands into the sleeveless bra top, making him touch where the tits were at.

"Of course." He grinned, slowly rubbing as she moaned a bit.

And besides, it wasn't his fault that he had a crush on Cindy as well.

When she pulled away a bit, the genie looked at the fake Cindy dancing a bit with her, swaying her hips and bouncing her bare belly with jewel around.

As she did so, the bulge in the genie's pants rose up, prompting him to slowly rub.

He softly moaned as she danced around, continuing to mesmorize the genie. The genie only grinned, his bunny tail twitching excitedly.

"Master...let me please you." she spoke in a sultry tone, leaning close to him.

"I think I should take a name myself, dear..." he grinned, removing her top, "I think Arnab will do."

She nodded with the genie licking the fake's hard tits, grabbing her breasts as she moaned loudly.

She gasped and moaned from the chubby genie's tongue, holding his head while his turban fell to the ground.

"Mmmm Arnab..." she muttered as she held him.

He grinned more, continuing to suck and lick. He didn't care if this version of Cindy was a simulation. He wanted it badly.

Slowly, the genie reached downward, digging into her harem pants and rubbing inside. He grinned, watching her moan softly as he rubbed inside.

She gasped and moaned, watching the genie rub her as he licked her tit.

"God, Arnab!" she gasped loudly.

She began rubbing her clit by his fingers, groaning as he kissed the tits.

"I think you know what comes next," Arnab smirked.

"Of course, Master Arnab." she nodded.

Both unbuttoned their pants, his dick rising upward with the fake Cindy's pussy exposed.

Removing their remaining clothing, the nude two lied on the pillow bed together, her inserting his cock inside her as he moaned.

"Mmmm Cindy..." he muttered, "This is nice..."

He slowly began humping the false human, causing her to gasp and moan.

Arnab grabbed her ass, panting as he continued humping. He needed it badly after all.

"Ungh, Cindy..." he panted, starting to thrust a bit harder and faster.

Humping more and more, the fake human groaned, being held by the legs with the chubby genie thrusting more and more into her.

"Ooooh Arnab...yes!" she gasped and muttered.

"God, you're so sexy!" He grinned, thrusting even harder.

Both fake human and rabbit continued humping and moaning, thrusting with the rabbit sweating hard.

"Ungh...come on...cum dammit!" he growled loudly.

"Master!" She screamed loudly.

After one more thrust, the rabbit cummed very hard into her, panting before removing himself and looking at the virtual nude human cumming, both panting with exhaustion.

"You're so wonderful, Cindy." he grinned.

"You are welcome, my master." she nodded.

Finally, Arnab leaned down to the fake human, both about to kiss once more. At least this way, he would...

All of a sudden, the fake Cindy instantly vanished in a puff of smoke, shocking the genie. It was then he realized something.

"Fuck! I forgot that my life-like illusions don't last very long!" he groaned in agony.

Arnab got up, frowning a bit as he sighed. Perhaps he would need the real deal after all, he thought as he lied back on his bed, dreaming of wanting to have the real Cindy in love with himself instead of Nou-something.

***

Back in the real world, Cindy had taken care of the patients, assigned to whatever task she was needed to do.

She was thankful she found a way out of the trance world or she would've been stuck with especially that pervert who kissed her like that.

The human sighed, knowing she had to get some ground rules made whenever she would be in the trance once more.

When she finished leading Petra to her friends in the activity room, the newbie approached her. She wondered what he was up to.

"Miss Cindy? The doctor wants to speak to you." he spoke calmly to her.

"Why?" she asked him.

"I don't know, but he said something about getting you. I don't know why, though."

She looked a bit concerned. Had she done something wrong? Had he seen her talk with the rag doll and make him think she was insane?

"Very well." she spoke softly, trying not to act worried, "Thanks."

Finally, she left to his office. She was hoping she wasn't in trouble.

When she arrived to the office, she noticed the doctor looking at the familiar rabbit with scar on himself. As if he had just finished a conversation.

"Uh, you wanted to see me, sir?" she asked him.

"Ah, Cindy." he grinned, "Just the person I wanted to see."

"Sir, please. Let me explain about yesterday-"

"Oh there's no need. I know what you did."

"You do?"

"Yes..."

He showed the familiar doll that he was given. The same copy Cindy made.

She thought she had lost it when she went out of the trance. But how did he...?

"Uh where did you get that?" she asked, looking more worried.

"It was dropped when you were being taken home. It looks exactly like this one, well minus the scar on him."

She looked a bit cautiously a bit.

"Dr. Marcel, please don't fire me!" she began speaking, "This job is all I have and-"

"Fire you?" he spoke as if acting confused, "Why I only brought you here to congratulate you."

He shook her hand, making her more confused.

"You gave me a wondrous idea on how to spread my therapy across the entire globe," he grinned a bit, "In fact, this idea of yours will ensure that no child will ever misbehave ever again."

She had heard rumors about this, but she never thought that it was confirmed he was responsible for this correction of character program he cooked up.

"What do you-?" she began.

"And it's all thanks to you for giving me this idea." he interrupted. "And to be honest, I think I have a new task for you to do. It may be a slow start, but I want you to produce more of these rabbits. I mean every child in the world would want one of these 'Harvey dolls' that I'll soon give away."

She looked a bit more concerned as he continued, "But first, my dear...I think I have just the program for you to test one more time. It's a simple one, just a favor, but it's a big one. I promise you."

Cindy knew where this was going and she knew that it would mean being hypnotized again, not to mention running into that pervert genie in the mental realm.

"Let me guess...pull the string, right?" she frowned.

"Why how ever did you know?" he smirked.

"Lucky guess." she said, pulling the string on the Harvey with scar.

She braced herself, knowing what was to come. What more was she given? She had hoped that she would not find more demons that would want her like the genie would.

Then, Cindy looked into Harvey's glowing eyes, waiting for the possible new restrictions to be placed on her.

She looked a bit dazed at him, staring longing into his eyes.

The doctor only grinned more cruelly. He knew his test subject was the perfect start of something new.

"You must not contradict adults!" the voice box from the rabbit began, "You must not play with fire! You must not go into dangerous places! And you must not lie! WOOOOOGIE!"

"Ooooogie!" She spoke in a bit of a dazed.

"Wooooogie!" the rabbit finished as the doctor removed him.

"Perfect." He grinned cruelly, "Now Cindy is as obedient as a little lamb. Even more so than usual."

The adult woman was given a kit as he continued, "Now Cindy. I think it's clear that you know what must be done...create more of the rabbits for me. As much as you can."

"All your base belongs to us." Harvey said eerily.

Dr. Marcel glares at him with the rabbit asking, "What?"

The dazed human slowly nodded, speaking in a somewhat hypnotic tone, "I obey, Doctor."

Finally, she left the office. He would have what he needed and she was one of the many few who would be the perfect bait.

"All according to plan." he grinned wickedly.

"Sir, not to pry or to contradict, but wouldn't she start seeing the restrictions as more than what they're programmed to be?" the rabbit asked him.

"Don't be ridiculous." the doctor scoffed, "Why would anyone want to even BOTHER befriending demons, let alone the ones we created?"

"It...it was just a question, sir." Harvey spoke.

"And let's hope that question will never be brought up again."

The doctor glanced back at the window, frowning a bit. He knew Edna was still alive and despite her alive, he would find a way to bring her in, no matter the cost.

***

Cindy opened her eyes, noticing herself in a strange new area. She had last recalled that she was praised by the doctor. And with a horrifying thing that she ever heard of: forcing kids to not misbehave with more dolls she would create.

And what was worse: She had no idea on where she was in the mental realm.

"Hello?" she shouted, "Is anyone here?"

A hiss was heard, making her gulp a bit. This sounded like a bad sign to her.

Slowly, she turned, gasping as she saw both a bug and a bug faced rag doll near her.

"Guten tag, mein dear." the spider spoke in a Romanian accent.

Cindy screamed in fear, shouting, "A GIANT SPIDER!!"

She snatched a stick, poking one of its many eyes, making him yelp and wince.

"Gah! Not again!" The spider groans out in pain and annoyance. "First the idiot, now zis?!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you scared the crap out of me!" the rag doll frowned.

"I hate spiders!" she shuddered, "They're gross!"

"Hmmm, doesn't sound like a lie, does it?" a voice sounding similar to the demons near her and the demons from before spoke.

"No." the next voice, same as the other voices, spoke. "And no, she isn't on fire."

The human looked stunned, turning before noticing two other figures approaching. One of them looking like a snowman, somehow not melting. The other one looked like Harvey, though dressed in a one sleeved dress-looking cloth and blindfold, holding scales with one hand with a sword on the other.

"So uh, I guess you guys are the other demons from Harvey." she spoke, knowing and realizing who they were.

"You are correct." the one in dress spoke, "And to be frank. I've heard that you are trying to befriend us instead of outright kill us. That is true, right?"

"Yes...in a way." she said, "Though the genie, I may think of an exception if he continues trying to want me in that way."

"We got names...we just...don't remember them right now." The snowman remarks with a scoff.

"How about Lepus for you, Hase for the scary spider, and Justitia for the toga wearing rabbit." Cindy suggested names. "The rest I will figure out for later."

"Well that's not fair for me." the rag doll spoke, "That makes me feel left out."

"She'll figure it out later, she told us." the spider spoke.

"Look, I don't know what part of the mental world I am at, but I have a bad feeling on what's going to happen if I don't go back." she spoke to them.

She then looked at Justitia as she continued, "Miss Justitia, um, do you know if you can help me find a rabbit in traveling wizard garb?"

"Girl!?" he spoke, acting a bit insulted, "I'm a male. Just because I dress like Justice does not mean I am a female version of Harvey."

She groaned a bit, looking annoyed.

"Oh great!" She said dryly, "Now I have seven demons to deal with. I feel like I'm living like a twisted version of Snow White at this rate."

"So which one of us is Dopey?" Lepus ask, blinking a bit.

"Zat'd be you." Hase comments, hissing while teasing his fellow Demon.

Lepus frowned a bit, glancing as Cindy sighed. She may as well get use to it, she thought as she got up.

"Anyhow, I think I better find-" she began.

Just then, a familiar voice spoke out, "Cindy? Is that you?"

She looked stunned a bit, hearing the familiar deep soothing voice before turning. To her notice, she saw the familiar wizard, holding a basket of carrots he had planned to use that day, arriving to her.

"Nousagi!" she smiled warmly, knowing that at least with him, she had someone sane to talk to, "I didn't expect to see you outside of my bedroom area."

"Honestly, there are other places in this realm." Nousagi explained, "None of us are restricted from moving anywhere, just not into dangerous places, at least from what the Wendigo's restriction is probably doing."

"Wendigo?" she spoke in confusion, "How am I suppose to know where they'd go?"

"Boo!" Lepus frowned, tossing part of himself to her head, annoyed at the joke, "That joke was lame."

"And um, I'm the wendigo, actually." The rag doll, the wendigo, told her.

"You'll be happy to know that we have no interest in your girlfriend." Justitia told Nousagi.

"Girlfriend!?" He spoke in shock, stuttering and blushing while pulling his fake beard, ears twitching as he tried to hide the blushes.

"Girlfriend?" she spoke in surprise, "N-n-now wait a second."

Both looked at one another, stuttering and blushing, her twiddling her fingers while he tried to hide his blushes.

"Look, we aren't beyond friendship..." he spoke before quietly speaking to himself, "yet."

Justitia just snorted as he said, "You Must Not Tell Lies".

"That only applies to her!" he protested.

"Technically, it applies to all of you." He glanced.

As he said that, the familiar dragon, arriving with a ham on his tail, smirked cruelly, "Besides, I smell denial!"

The wendigo smells himself, gagging, "Gah! I think I smell meat."

"Really mature, Cherokee." The Dragon remarks dryly.

"'Cherokee'. Hey, I like it." The Wendigo known as Cherokee said thoughtfully.

She looked stunned at the six demons with her. At least she named most of them.

Then, she began realizing, "Wait, where's the pervert genie?"

"You mean Arnab, right?" the dragon glanced, holding the bottle with cork inside, "He's still inside."

"Good." she frowned, shuddering at the thought of him kissing her again.

"What's wrong with ze genie?" Hase curiously asked.

"Long story." she shuddered.

"Well, I'm still not named yet." The Dragon said, frowning in reminder.

"Well, I got this name out of a book about a Dragon who's arrogant and has sharp claws: Oryctolagus." Cindy said, coming up with a name. "What do you think of that one?"

The dragon pondered a bit, then grinned, "That sounds like an interesting name. I'll take it."

"Great," the spider frowned dryly as much as his pincer mouth could, "someone named after a dorrito."

"I just call him 'Ory' and get it over with." Justitia proclaimed.

"Well, you got a funny name "Hase" and you don't hear me making fun of it." Ory snorts to Hase the spider.

A few of the demons snickered with Hase glaring a bit.

Cindy sighed a bit. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, she thought. The demons would probably be...

It was then she realized with horror, remembering her conversation with Dr. Marcel and what he planned to do to the children of the world.

"Oh no! Oh no!" she spoke with worry, "Dr. Marcel...he's going to..."

"Cindy, remain calm," Nousagi spoke to her, "now tell us what it is."

"It's Dr. Marcel!" she began with worry, "He's going to make children be obedient against their will. All by making me and possibly others make hypno Harveys like the actual Harvey!"

"But that's suppose to be a good thing." Ory spoke, biting down on his meat, "I mean it will rid the world of misbehaving children."

The spider nodded, pointing, "And ve aren't suppose to contradict ze doctor's words. After all, he IS ze one responsible for fixing ze murderer and help create us."

"You don't get it." she sighed, "None of you do. I'm not contradicting him, but what I am telling you is that it's the worst idea the doctor ever had. I mean you can't force misbehavior out of you. It would just feel unnatural!"

Usually, she would not feel this worried. However, when it came to things like this...there had to be an exception.

"I need to tell someone outside the asylum this." she said calmly, "Even the police. I don't know if anyone will believe me, even with the truth told, but I have to try."

She sighed a bit, sitting on a stump as she continued, "Only problem I have right now is...getting out of here."

"I wouldn't recommend playing with fire," Lepus spoke, "That would only burn your hair up."

"Yeah, thanks." she dryly spoke to the snowman.

She sighed, trying to collect herself and remember the discussion on getting out of the trance were: either drink coffee which tasted terrible when she did so, kill one of the demons, or even have sex with Nousagi.

Cindy held herself, not knowing what to do at this point. How could she know what to do?

Finally, she looked at the corked genie bottle, the one that held the lustful Arnab. Would she consider herself asking for his help in her dire need?

End of Part 3


	4. Arnab's Deal & Marcel's Wickedness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy makes a deal with the genie and learns that she needs to ensure she gives out her energy from the wish with Nousagi with Arnab's true motives are shown. Later on, Cindy learns, to her horror, about Dr. Marcel's true motives!

Part 4: Arnab's Deal & Marcel's Wickedness

"You're not thinking of-" Nousagi spoke with worry.

"What choice do I have?" she said, "And besides, I need as much help as I can get...even if it IS this ass."

Her hand reached for the bottle, starting to become reluctant. However, she was desperate and she needed to awaken from her trance, to wake up and find help and she needed another way. Any way to do so.

After rubbing the bottle, the cork flung open before out came the genie, appearing in front of her.

"So you finally decided to ask for my assistance, have you not?" Arnab spoke, trying to act proudly toward her.

"Yes." Cindy groans out. "But...I want to hear the conditions first, just to be clear."

She didn't feel good asking for his assistance. But what other choice did she have?

"Very well." Arnab nodded with a grin, "First off, know that I am a wish granting genie. And as long as they are not related to killing, reviving, or anything alcoholic, that wish can come true. However, my limit is to 3 per person."

"Figures as much." she sighed, looking annoyed.

He held her hand firmly with delight, continuing, "Secondly, if you are requesting for help, you will have to do a favor for me before I can gather the energy to start granting the wish."

Nousagi's ear twitched a bit, looking a slight bit peeved on how he held her hand.

"Energy? As in...?" she began before realizing, forcing his hand to remove hers, "Ugh...you are disgusting!"

"Fine! Be that way and be stuck here for good."

The genie turned, smirking in secret. He knew that she would have no other choice if he played his reverse psychology right.

"And the third condition?" she asked.

"You must promise never to even TRY to kill any of us, especially me. Ever!" the cocky genie spoke to her.

"How can I? I wouldn't have any idea how to." Cindy remarks bitterly.

She adds to herself, "Or wanting to hurt him for that matter."

She looked at the demons, then at Nousagi. It was true she didn't want to hurt especially him.

"Well? Do we have a deal?" Arnab asked her, holding his hand out.

She gulped a bit before speaking, "All right, fine. But on the condition that if it DOES turn out to be sex related for energy, at least let it be with someone I trust!"

"Fine, I can take a hint." Arnab remarks with a shrug. "Can't win them all."

"Good. Then it's a deal." Cindy smiled, shaking the genie's hand.

She looked relieved at this. For a moment, she thought she would...

"Now...about your first wish and remember...as the saying goes, 'be careful what you wish for', Cindy." Arnab said to her.

The other demons looked a bit concerned with only Nousagi only noticing a strange grin on Arnab's mouth, like he had something planned.

"My first wish is finding the way out of this trance, but at the same time, coming here whenever I please, whether hypnotized or not." she said to him.

"Hmmm, let's see..." Arnab said, reading the rule book he made out of his magic. "No rules against that. But Doctor Marcel..."

"I didn't break any of the rules, right? So I should get that wish, right?" Cindy points out to the genie.

"Well, she does got a point." Cherokee spoke.

"Hmmm, true. All right, but don't tell the doc." Arnab said in concern. "He's already dealing with enough trouble since Edna pushed him down the stairs."

"I guess so-wait, who pushed him downstairs?" she asked him in concern.

"Uh but I'll need the energy to grant it first." he quickly spoke, trying to change the subject.

Both Nousagi and Justitia, despite the latter cross-eyed under the blindfold, glared at the genie, figuring he still wants her.

"Let me guess..." the dragon dryly asked, "She needs something to exhaust her energy first to you, right? Like cumming?"

"And remember, you must not tell lies." Justitia warns the genie.

"Yes, mom!" Arnab spoke in annoyance, "Fuck, of course she does. Yeesh, you're as bad as Alfred sometimes!"

She shuddered, realizing the thought of him screwing with her just like Mark almost did at that time, looking disgusted. But she did remember that she told him that she would do it with someone she trusted, which slightly gave her a relief.

Then, both her and Nousagi looked at one another for a brief moment.

"So that would mean you and I..." the demon trying to hide his face with his hood spoke, trying to hide the blushes.

"I guess it does...if you're willing to that is." she spoke, blushing and looking just as reluctant as he was.

He looked at her for a moment under his hood, staring down at her eyes for a long while. He knew that she wanted to escape the realm by any means necessary and yet...

Then, the rabbit offered his hand to her, waiting with a smile as pulled his hood down.

"All right. I'll assist, but only in private." he calmly said to her.

Cindy smiled a bit, taking his hand with a grin.

"Oh goody. It looks soooo emotional, I think I'm about to sneeze." Ory spoke dryly, watching the scene.

After a moment, he sniffed his nostrils, wincing a bit as he continued, "Oh wait, I really AM about to sneeze! AH-CHOOO!!"

When he sneezed, flames came out of the dragon's mouth, causing her clothes to catch fire with her screaming in terror.

"WAH! FIRE!!" The snowman gasped with fear.

Quickly, the bug bit her arm, causing Cindy to scream a bit.

"What did you do, you bug!?" she frowned, trying futilely to snap at him.

"Zis bite is to protect you from ze danger and fire while in here, though sadly your clothes will-" he began.

All of a sudden, the flames died down, though she found a new problem. To her horror, she found herself naked with her clothes burned off, in front of the seven demons.

She screamed in embarrassment while Arnab, noticing, gasped with his hidden nostrils giving him a nosebleed.

"Fuck!" the human panicked, trying to cover herself futilely, "What did you do?!"

"Uh sorry." Ory spoke, turning away from her.

"Be fortunate I'm wearing a blindfold right now," Justitia remarked as he began pulling the sleeve down from his toga.

"Cindy!!" Nousagi gasped, holding the human trying to cover herself, "Remain calm, please! Uh it'll be okay, really!"

"But I'm naked!" she spoke, struggling to freak out.

Damn, that is some body she has, Arnab thought with a perverted grin.

The rabbit in robe frowned, noticing as he spoke, "I know what you're thinking. Stop that!"

After a moment, the familiar toga was dropped to her head, covering part of herself as she noticed, then looked back at the topless blindfolded rabbit.

"You're welcome!" he frowned a bit.

Quickly, she pulled the sleeves within the toga, trying to help cover her entire front part. However, the toga only covered where her tits were sticking, annoying her.

"Be glad you'll have your clothes back when you go back to reality." the smirking genie placing tissues on his hidden nostrils told her.

She frowned to him a bit, glaring in annoyance to the genie before Nousagi lifted her up.

"Um, you don't have to do it right now, if you don't want to." he began.

However, Cindy only smiled, petting his head a bit as she explained, "This time...I do want to."

They heard filming, turning to see Arnab holding a camera.

"Oh, don't mind me." Arnab said with an innocent smile.

But the two angrily hit Arnab, yelling, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh come on!!" the genie shouted as he saw the two departing.

He looked annoyed as Ory spoke, "You should've picked a better camera if you were going with your lustful ways."

"Shut up!" he frowned to the dragon, slapping him and causing Ory to drop the bottle he held.

The shut bottle rolled up to Arnab's feet, bumping to one of them before the genie picked it up. He looked carefully at it before slowly moving around.

"What's he doing?" Cherokee asked with concern.

"Probably something stupid." The spider glanced in annoyance.

"He's just moving with the bottle in hand." Lepus corrected him.

"So I can move my own home too, huh?" Arnab spoke as he pondered.

He looked at his home, realizing now that he could move it himself as well and not just by anyone causing him to be constricted to staying close to his bottle. Perhaps this would give him a bit of advantage as he looked at where his older 'brother' and the human left.

"You're not thinking of what I think you're doing?" Justitia glanced under the blindfold, realizing what he planned.

"Well I DO need the energy from her and I have to be close to her when I do so, don't I?" he smirked, darting off.

Justitia only glared, realizing what he was actually after. And he knew that it would not be a good thing for either one.

And what was even stranger, neither Cindy or Nousagi restrained themselves from controlling their anger and yet Nousagi did not die. Just what was going on?

***

Both Nousagi and Cindy arrived to a meadow. A serene scene with the wind caressing the leaves of the tree, the waters going through the stream, the flowers bloomed, and the sounds of birds singing.

"I have to admit that this does look lovely." she had to admit.

The rabbit, blushing a bit, pulled his beard on string a bit nervously, looking down a bit. He was flabbergasted and had no idea on what to say to her.

"So tell me," she began, "You always wear those medieval clothes and yet when your robe's removed...well why wear blue jeans?"

"To be honest," he began to tell her, "I have a sense of dignity that I need to keep. Denim also helps a bit when I go through the woods and thickets. And I happen to like wearing these. Plus I kind of have a slight fetish when it comes to jeans...which reminds me."

He opened his robe a bit, pulling something out as he continued, "I found these when I was gathering vegetables to make a salad and possibly a stew."

She sighed a bit with a small grin. He really was so vegan.

Cindy looked at the cloth Nousagi gave her, glancing at it.

"These are jeans, except...there's more buttons on these." she spoke.

"Well, those are in case you um...you once more find yourself somehow nude when your real world clothing gets destroyed by any means." he nervously said to her.

She smiled a bit, hugging him, "Thank you."

Sadly, for her though, the toga when she moved quickly slipped from the sleeves, causing her to be nude once more.

With Nousagi however, she didn't mind the company or even being naked around him.

"I want this to be slow and gentle...if you want." he spoke to her as she removed the string beard on him, letting his hood down.

She simply grinned before both leaned to one another, staring to one another's eyes before she noticed the red pupilless eyes slowly turning regular human looking blue for a moment. But she didn't care. She was with him and...

Finally, both kissed softly, both moaning as their tongues went in one another's mouths, intertwining as the two kissed passionately, holding one another.

As they did, neither one noticed the familiar genie, hiding in the bushes and moving the twigs away, cautious not to reveal himself, watching the scene.

"Perfect," he quietly said to himself, watching the naked human.

Quietly, Arnab made a digital recording camera appear. At least with these, they were not only easier to record certain things, but also quieter so he would not be noticed.

He was right about needing her sexual pleasure energy and cum needed to grant her big wish. However, he deliberately left out one detail...Arnab had to be the one to either watch or sex her while he too cummed. Only by that way would he fully grant her gigantic wish.

At least that way, he thought as he began recording, he'd get what he would want.

Both broke the kiss softly, the human being kissed downward by the role player rabbit as his robe dropped to the ground.

She giggled and slightly moaned as he kissed and licked, holding the rabbit's head to her breasts. She moaned a bit loudly when he felt his tongue licking on her hardening nipples.

Arnab grinned at the sight, rubbing the bulge in his pants as he quietly panted, watching the human moan more and more as Nousagi suckled and licked each side slowly.

"Mmm Nousagi..." she muttered, moaning as she held the rabbit

It was funny, she thought, Harvey himself is just made of terrycloth and stuffing and yet these demons, especially Nousagi, they feel like real animals. Especially Nousagi with his fuzzy rabbit fur.

She groaned and moaned a bit more with the rabbit licking and kissing grinning, slowly licking down to her belly and down to her clit.

"I think you know what comes next," the smug rabbit grinned, his voice slowly starting to briefly become less warped for a moment.

This was interesting, Arnab thought. He didn't expect New-something to start having his eyes change to a more mortal and human looking appearance nor did he expect his voice to start changing to a different one from Harvey's, even if they were only there for a moment. It was like he was gaining his own sentience or something.

The female petted him as she smiled, "To be honest, I think I'm starting to like your eyes and voice, both ways."

Nousagi grinned, his ears lifted upward a bit. At least she was honest with him.

Sitting with his female companion, the rabbit started to slowly lick and sucked on her clit, making her moan slightly loud.

She gasped and moaned, watching the bunny in jeans licking her, making her groan loudly.

"Unnh, Nousagi...your tongue feels nice." she muttered, remembering the previous time he did this.

Her legs spread around, Nousagi continued licking and sucking on the human. He knew this was to be wrong and interspecies romance was forbidden, but both wanted it. Both needed it. And by his creator, he would have it.

She moaned louder with the rabbit sucking more and more, one of his hands reaching to her ass, firmly rubbing it before scratching it.

Cindy felt that, gasping a bit louder, moaning, "Nousagi...feels good!"

Arnab grinned as well, opening his own pants and rubbing his dick that popped out, watching the exciting scene with his own eyes.

She groaned and moaned more and more, holding his head as she panted, starting to sweat from the horny pleasure.

"I...I'm gonna..." she spoke before she cummed into the rabbit's mouth.

The blue jean bunny licked the remains that were on his tongue, smiling from the wondrous taste. His tail twitched a bit excitedly with the tent in his pants rising upward.

"Tasty..." he grinned to her.

His rope belt off, the rabbit watched as she dug at the back of his pants, grabbed his ass and scratching it, causing him to moan loudly.

"I bet you rabbits like having your fuzzy asses scratched, huh?" she grinned a bit.

"I know that Harvey and I do so far," he moaned softly, feeling his ass grabbed like that.

Nousagi continued to gasp and moan before slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, letting his hard bunny penis out of his pants.

She remembered like it was only yesterday, which was actually two nights ago. His cock was hard, long, and squirting some precum on to her chest.

Slowly, she pulled his pants down, letting him out of the confined remaining clothing, then started kissing his cock.

Arnab grinned, liking what she was doing while he rubbed his own dick, and yet he was jealous of his brother getting all of that attention.

Cindy sucked and licked Nousagi's penis slowly, moving her head with cock in her mouth.

"Unh Cindy..." the wizard rabbit muttered, petting her head.

He gasped and moaned softly, watching her as she sucked. He loved every second of this.

"Mmmm, so nice, so nice," he somewhat sang slightly as he moaned.

Cindy couldn't help but be a bit delighted at his singing while he moaned. It was very nice.

The genie licked his lips a it, watching and throbbing as the human sucked the rabbit's dick faster and faster.

Nousagi's tail twitched, him moaning louder and louder, moaning very loudly.

"Cindy! Yes!" he shouted, his face starting to fluster.

He cummed hard, the cum itself going into her mouth with some spilling out, covering the naked human.

She coughed a bit, nearly choking from the semen in white goop, panting as she looked at him.

The rabbit's ears tilted downward slightly, Nousagi smiling to the human tasting his cum.

"It tastes wondrously..." she spoke to him.

After a moment, Nousagi looked reluctant before she continued, "If it's you, it's okay..."

"Thank you." he sighed, touching her cheek.

He lied her down, legs spread apart before he started to slowly insert his cock into her, making her gasp and moan loudly.

Jackpot, Arnab thought as he rubbed harder from the sex he was recording.

Nousagi began humping slowly, moaning as she, groaning with her eyes widened.

She gasped and moaned, clenching the grass, "Nousagi...yes..."

The rabbit started panting, starting to thrust and groan. He had never felt quite excited for something like he was doing.

Arnab drooled a bit, throbbing harder and harder as he watched both human and rabbit thrust, going a little faster.

Cindy moaned more and more, feeling his dick push into her more and more, anxious for what's about to come.

Both gasped and groaned loudly, both wanting what they each had and what they needed.

"Unh Nousagi! Yes!" she started shouting.

"Cindy, I..." Nousagi began speaking, face turning redder.

The human gasped, feeling something penetrating her, causing both to cum as did the hidden Arnab, his cum sparkling with a slight glow.

As the two humping cummed real hard, Arnab quietly spoke as he came, "That's it! Yes!"

Arnab, looking at the glow, grinned before looking at the two, then with a flick of his finger that appeared sometimes, sent the glow to where Cindy and Nousagi came, both lying down and neither noticing.

"About time too..." the satisfied genie said at the sight.

The human glowed a bit, sensing that the wish was being granted. It seemed that it had probably worked.

"Wish granted." Arnab smiled, turning off the camera before cleaning himself up.

Cindy, a bit exhausted, smiled to Nousagi, who patted her smiling face.

She looked at herself, starting to fade a bit before realizing, "It's working...I'm going back!"

"Wait..." he spoke, holding her fading hand, "when can I see you again?"

She only grinned, "Anytime I wish to..."

She gave him a kiss before fading out of the trance world, leaving only a small trail of cum behind.

"Come back soon," was all he said to where she was.

The genie, cleaning himself and fixing his pants, looked at his footage of what he had recorded. It was a good day for him after all.

In a small puff of smoke, Arnab placed the camera turned to smoke into his bottle, looking satisfied before he got up. Nothing could ruin this moment.

However, Arnab tripped, causing him to crash on to the twigs, which snapped as expected.

The rabbit role player then heard the noise, making him realize with a frown before snatching his pants. If it was who he thought it was...

"Shit!" the genie spoke with worry.

Frantically, the genie struggled to reach his bottle before he yelped, feeling the familiar foot stomp on his hand, making him wince in pain.

He looked up, noticing Nousagi's glaring face, one hand holding his unbuttoned pants to keep it from falling, the other angrily pointing his staff toward the genie.

"I knew you'd be lying and spying on us, you sick pervert!" he snapped, preparing to hit him with the staff.

"Oh fuck!" Arnab spoke with worry.

***

Cindy awoke, looking like she had come out of the trance for hours, when in reality, it had been over a week.

"Wha?" she spoke as she sighed, "Did it really work?"

Then, Cindy looked downward, noticing herself with sewing needles and thread, making what seemed to be another Harvey doll.

"Why am I making another one?" she asked herself.

When she looked up, she gasped, noticing about 20 Harvey-looking dolls or so all handcrafted and with the same eyes as the Harvey she met. She didn't know how many she made, but she looked as if she had made more of these dolls.

And what was worse: She was in a padded room of a sort. Was she falsely deemed crazy?

This wasn't happening, she thought as she put the finished doll down with worry.

Then, she heard the metal door opening up. To her notice, she saw one of the workers arriving to her.

"Newbie?" she asked.

"Dang, you look really tired." he asked her.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." she truthfully told him, "But long story short: I have no idea why I'm in here making these dolls."

"You don't remember? The doc assigned you to work on those until quitting time."

"But why?" was all she could ask herself.

She was lifted up as the Newbie continued, "Man, looks like you made a lot today. The doctor will be pleased."

"Uh thanks?" she spoke with a confused look on her face.

"You can check on the doctor if you wish to."

"Thanks, I guess."

Finally, she left the man before he began taking the plushes.

"Heck, even I don't know why he wants her to make these either..." was all he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Cindy entered the office, looking around. However, she was a bit relieved that no one else was around.

Good, she thought when she went inside, that way I can at least see what his plans are.

However, she heard a wheelchair noise, gasping a bit.

She quickly went inside the closet, closing it, but leaving just a small crack for her to see.

She watched as the psychiatrist in wheelchair arrived, Harvey and one of the dolls she first made in hand, grinning a wicked smile.

What was he up to, she thought as she looked cautiously at the scene.

As the old man placed the dolls on to his desk, he turned to where she saw the big hulking man, Hulgor she believed his name was, looking seriously.

"These dolls are perfect replicas of Edna's." he spoke to the blond hulking man.

"Those things?" he spoke, "But sir, you told me that all childishness was to be eradicated. And the dolls DO look childish to me."

"Idiot, you're not thinking the big picture!" he glared, "These will be used to end misbehavior AND childhood once and for all. They will all be perfect little children: Acting like proper adults and be so well behaved, we'll have THEM do certain chores while we're away at work."

So that was it, she thought as she frowned. But then, why would the restrictions choose the forms she saw now?

"Uh, what about Bladder and the Newbie?" Hulgor asked Doctor Marcel.

"They are still looking for her. It has been a while and no sign of the brat." Doctor Marcel remarks with a scoff. "It's not like she vanished without a trace!"

So this Edna was alive, she thought.

"But anyway, back to the matter of the Harvey Hypno Dolls." the doctor spoke, "And believe me...this will be the greatest thing since the first time I used to experiment on...him."

"Sir, are you saying..." he asked.

"Yes! Exactly."

"Does your assistant know anything about this? Why you actually want to go through with all of it?"

"Of course not! The less she knows of it, the better!" The doctor remarks with a scoff. "Besides, even if she knows, she can't do a thing with the don't contradict adults block in place!"

Cindy frowned a bit. So that was one of the reasons why she was given that restriction: to never reveal the truth.

"I feel glad for once," the doctor grinned, "let's break for lunch."

Finally, the two men departed, leaving the room.

When all was cleared, Cindy peeked out, looking around before noticing only Harvey with the first doll she made. She had to do something at least.

Before she could leave, the rabbit doll only spoke, "Cindy? What are you doing here? And how much have you heard?"

"Enough to know that your so-called savior is doing something bad." she frowned.

"But weren't you suppose to remain in your trance?"

"I actually wished myself out of the trance." she spoke to him.

"You what?!" he spoke with a bit of shock, "Tha...that's impossible. No one's ever willed OR wished themselves out of a trance. It was foolproof!"

"There wasn't any rule that said I couldn't make wishes now, could they?"

"Damn. I should've asked the doctor to make that rule." Harvey said with an annoyed sigh. "I should've stick with that gold bear, at least right now all he has to deal with is monsters in his world."

"What bear?" she asked.

"Never you mind." he glanced, "But you know the doctor will not like it when he finds out you were spying on him."

"How can I even tell anyone? I'm stuck with not contradicting unless I'm forced to kill Hase."

"You name your restriction block?" he spoke in shock.

"I named all seven of them...at least to tell apart who's who."

He tried protesting, "Now wait a minute! Why in the world would you name those restrictions I placed on you?"

"They have names now: Lepus the Snowrabbit, Hase the Spider, Justitia the Justice you, Cherokee the Wendigo, Oryctolagus the dragon, that perverted Arnab the Genie..." she spoke, briefly stopping as she shuddered from the thought of him, "And then there's Nousagi."

"That first restriction you think is your boyfriend?"

"Harvey!" She spoke, trying to hide the blushes.

She wanted to deny this, but she knew that she was going to be jolted with Harvey scolding her.

"This isn't important right now," she frowned, "What is important is seeing how wrong this is. I don't know how I'll get anyone to believe me, but I have to try."

"Such ashame you cannot contradict adults."

Her eye started twitching, looking upset toward the rabbit. Harvey may be a pawn to the doctor, but he can be annoying to her.

"You're just as bad as that genie!" she shouted.

Harvey got up, preparing to walk toward her, preparing to speak why she needed to go back, to do what she was told.

All of a sudden, when Harvey stepped on a closed folder, he slipped, falling down with it. He was lucky he was made of terrycloth or it would've hurt like hell.

Cindy, however, noticed some small documents, picking them up and reading about them. They were information about a boy named Alfred, a name crossed out marked Ruben, Edna, and a profile about eight deceased children. Why would he have that?

She looked at the fallen rabbit, struggling to get up before she quickly darted out, leaving the room just as he was about to recover.

When Harvey noticed her gone, he looked a bit worried.

"The doctor's gonna kill me when he finds out!" he spoke with worry.

Downstairs, Cindy, careful not to be seen by the doctor or anyone else if they were there, began heading to the exit as the guard, noticing her only spoke, "Goodnight, ma'am. Stay safe."

"You too, I guess." she said to the watchman near the entrance.

Cindy was relieved at least. However, she needed help from someone. And she needed help fast.

She only hoped that she could find out about the whole situation or even figure why Nousagi was starting to gain some sentience.

Cindy finally ran, not looking back at the asylum as she only spoke quietly, "Nousagi..."

End of Part 4


	5. Comatized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy learns some interesting things on Dr. Marcel, Edna, and a profile briefly talking about eight children, one with the same type of personality as of Harvey and the seven somewhat similar to the demons she has. However, an accident causes her to be in a coma and as that happens, Harvey in the real world watches over and a small confession is told between Cindy and Nousagi.

Part 5: Comatized

Cindy had read the papers within the folder when she had returned home. This case on Edna was a very big one indeed.

She looked more stunned, reading the article he wrote about how she killed the doctor's son, despite it being out of fear, how her father took the blame to save her, and how Dr. Marcel wanted to remake Edna in his own image.

What she had also discovered was that Dr. Marcel had been performing illegal experiments, all to improve his son's perfection. Not to mention that he had been also trying to eradicate everything that is childish through his methods, including Imaginary Friends.

"This is not good." she spoke with worry.

She held her arm a bit. She couldn't believe how awful he was. And to think that he was nice looking.

And besides, she knew the existence of Imaginary Friends outside of the town she lived in, but because of an incident 50 years ago, no Imaginary Friend had ever entered the town, causing people to forget that Imaginary Friends were the real thing.

Cindy knew better, though. Imaginary Friends were around where she use to live, but not here. She wished that she could find out why they were banned from the town in the first place, but...

Then, she looked at the document which explained briefly about eight children. One of them, she noticed, had the name Konrad on it. Was he related to this Edna girl?

She looked carefully at the children that were together in the photo. Why would Marcel have this?

The woman then looked at the brief description of each person. At least they weren't something nonsensical like what place you were picked or what color animal was there like in that therapy session she briefly watched.

Apparently, these children were probably previous patients, she thought as she read the descriptions.

The first one was a Russian-Romanian child named Vladimere who had a tendancy to collect spiders while listening to music, the second named Jake was an Australian who liked to play with fire and snow, the third who was from the UK named Vincent seemed to like dragons and knives like swords, the fourth who was American named Chris was described of telling lies and seeing justice done, the fifth who was both African and South American Indian named Jorge seemed interested in Indian Mythology while hunting, and the sixth who was East Asian with a mix of French named Chetan was interested in the Arabian Nights stories alongside medic uses for alcohol.

That last one sounded similar to Arnab for some reason, she thought with a slight bit of shudder, but they have different names.

However, she looked at the ones with the same name as the two rabbits she liked: Harvey Konrad and Nousagi.

"Nousagi?" she spoke with concern.

She looked at the document containing Harvey Konrad, which was describing something that was the opposite of the rabbit she currently met: Being careful on what he wished while doing what he pleased, having a tendancy to be mischievous, lighting things on fire, scratching his own butt, being hyper, and seemingly care for himself when in reality he cared for his close friends and family. Apparently, he died the same time as those kids with him. And speaking of which...

Then, she looked at the human Nousagi's profile. She looked a bit stunned at the description she looked at: He, a boy from Japan, the oldest out of the eight, a role player who cared, anger issues that he struggled to control despite trying to calm everyone down, and was a fan of both Anime and cosplays.

Could Harvey and the others have been...?

"I have to tell someone," she said, hiding the documents between her mattress.

She didn't want the doctor to know and if she was to be caught, she'd rather be empty handed.

Cindy walked carefully out the door, heading down the stairs from her apartment. If she could at least let them know what she found, she would...

All of a sudden, she unintentionally missed a step, slipping down the stairs before crashing to the ground, hitting her head a bit.

"Cindy! Cindy!" A familiar voice spoke out.

At the entryway, the doctor rolled his wheelchair, just about to head to the stairs to try to talk to her. He had forgot to tell her another order: that she was not to leave whenever she wished.

How it slipped his mind, he thought as he rolled near the stairway.

However, he stopped, noticing the unconscious human on the ground, head slightly bleeding before he looked, noticing the way she fell.

It was his wife AND Alfred all over again, he thought with concern.

Finally, he went near the phone, shouting, "Hello, men? You're going to have to assist me on something."

***

Back within the trance world, the angered rabbit was slamming his so-called younger brother into the muddy ground. He did not like what Arnab was doing.

"Oh come on!" Arnab protested and tried lying, "It was just a small peek at her naked body."

"I may not sense lies like Justitia, but I know when you're lying, Arnab!" Nousagi glared.

The genie coughed some mud that went into his mouth, grunting as Nousagi held him down. To Arnab, Nousagi was a pain in the ass to him.

"Plus your girlfriend's got her wish granted!" he coughed a bit.

Nousagi sighed a bit, frowning, "Cindy is just not that into you. Plus why would she like someone who is very lustful, records sexual pleasures, makes a mock up of her just to spite me, AND be a dick all the time?"

"Is this a trick question?" he smirked to his older brother, "I think you're just jealous of another man or rabbit being kissed at least."

Nousagi lifted the rabbit genie up, the turban fallen to the ground, as he glared, "You know, I can probably get rid of you by drinking you up."

"You're not allowed to touch alcohol, remember?"

"I don't care! But you doing what I KNOW you have done...augh!"

He clenched Arnab's arms hard, starting to slightly hurt the genie as he began wincing in pain.

Nousagi glared, hating his so-called brother for spying on him and Cindy when they thought they were alone, but he knew only Cindy would be the one to kill him if she were to choose. And yet...

The rabbit wizard finally spoke, "Just hand me that so-call porno film you made of me and Cindy."

"Why? You still horny after all that sex you gave her?" Arnab cockly smirked.

"Shut up!" he shouted, slapping his brother.

"Ow. You aren't suppose to lose control or get angry." he protested, feeling his cheek.

"Yes, but you're pissing me off!"

"How ironic for you. A few more insults and you'll probably die from the fury you're picking up."

"Just give me that tape AND that rule book. What kind of stupid rules are there anyway?"

Arnab scoffed, preparing to say something insulting. Something that would make No Loser blow his top so bad, it would literally kill him. He knew that it would cause the older rabbit restriction to die, but...

Before anything else was said, a groan was heard before the two stopped, hearing the familiar voice.

"Cindy!" they both spoke.

Nousagi, looking at his jeans sliding down, quickly buttoned them up. It would have to do until he could grab his belt.

Arnab was about to follow before he slipped back in the mud, coughing a bit with disgust.

The older rabbit approached to where he heard the noise, then noticed Cindy, nude and covered in mud, on the ground, reappearing as she was starting to wake up.

"Cindy?" he spoke with concern and worry, "Why are you back so soon?"

She opened her eyes, noticing Nousagi looking at her as she was lifted.

"Nousagi?" she groaned a bit wearily, "What am I doing back here?"

The genie, trying to reach, though his arm braces glowed to prevent himself from going any closer, had prevented him from doing so, smiled a bit. His bottle was far from himself, but at least he got a chance to see her.

"Hello, Cindy." Arnab smirked.

"Oh great, you're here too." she frowned as she got up.

The rabbit magician dusted her, asking, "But why are you here now? You aren't hypnotized, are you?"

She shook her head, explaining, "No, I just accidentally tripped when I was heading downstairs. I must have blacked out for a moment."

The genie pondered, taking out his rule book from under his turban and speaking, "Hmm, there's only 3 possible reasons for you to be here if you didn't come here willingly: 1. You're hypnotized by Harvey again which isn't possible at the moment. 2. You're in a coma and/or knocked out. Or 3. You're dead."

The book was snatched by the magician as he glanced, "That reminds me...let me see those rules of yours!"

He glanced through the book, examining the types of wishes within the text. And besides, he wanted to be sure that what Arnab spoke of wasn't a lie.

While small wishes like one gaining wings to fly or being turned to royalty is the normal type of wish granting, the certain big wishes like Cindy had wished for, which he glared at, seemed to be based on the genie needing to watch, masturbate, and/or cumming with her. It may have been true, but that did not mean that Arnab's methods were excusable.

Cindy, looking at the rules, glared at the genie a bit, speaking, "Why the fuck did you leave this out?!"

"You wouldn't have gained your wish if I told you all the details." Arnab explained, about to grab his own lamp bottle.

Cindy glared, taking the bottle before continuing, "You perverted ass! I should stuff you in the bottle, drink the entire contents with YOU in it, throw you up, and flush you down so I'll never see you again!"

"Nuh uh, Cindy. Remember: You shouldn't drink alcohol." Arnab remarked.

She wanted to blow up, to snap at Arnab, to furiously attack him. However, because of Nousagi's restricting her from losing control, she sadly couldn't.

"Vhat is she doing back here?" the familiar spider, with the other restrictions not far away, said as they approached.

Justitia glanced at her a bit, asking, "Did you die?"

"No!" she frowned, "I got knocked out when I slipped heading downstairs."

The snowman patted her as she looked down a bit.

"Now how will I tell anyone the truth?" she said.

"About what?" Lepus asked curiously.

"About Edna...Harvey...the truth on what the doctor's really accomplishing...and partially about you and your past."

"Past? I didn't even know we had a past, let alone the first day I was created." Cherokee spoke, scratching his head.

"Hmmm...there's no lie when you said that, but still..." Justitia proclaimed, fixing his own pants, "It is odd that neither of us know about it."

"There has to be a reason for that profile to be kept." Cindy stated.

The oldest looked at her with concern. A past life, she spoke of? And they may have once been human?

"You know...somehow I always suspected something...when my eyes and voiced changed briefly." Nousagi spoke to himself.

"Your eyes and voice?" she began realizing, "I actually remembered, but I couldn't understand why they were changing, unless..."

"Unless I was gaining some form of sentience. I don't know how I am doing so, but somehow, the more they change, the slightly longer they stayed."

"Sentience?" The genie flicking his earring scoffed, "That sounds like a badly written sci-fi novel!"

"Wait, what is Sentience?" the spider asked with confusion.

Cindy sighed, holding her arm a bit. She didn't know how to help them at that point or knew what to do. But how could she?

"It's another way of saying doing things that you want to do," Justitia explained to the bug, "That reminds me, where's my toga?"

"Nelvana's fighting caused his and your dumb dresses to be covered in mud," Arnab dryly spoke.

"It's Nousagi!" he snapped in anger, hitting him with his staff.

Great, Cindy thought with a depressed look, she was going to be in this place for a while longer than she should have been. If only she found a way to see what was going on outside her unconscious body.

"I'm sorry about you having these virtues placed on you," Justitia spoke, trying in vain to comfort the human, "But these restrictions we gave you are to help you."

"How can it help if I can't contradict and tell anyone the truth?" she glanced at him.

Justitia prepared to say something about it. However, he started realizing what she meant. And she was right. How can the truth come out if she was prevented from speaking the truth?

"Because contradicting is very bad," the spider remarked, "After all, you must not contradict adults. Kssst."

"Please stay off of me." Cindy glanced, moving away from Hase.

"Just face it: Unless you feel like trying to destroy us, you're stuck with us for life." Ory spoke seriously to her.

He finally glanced at the worried human for a moment before asking, "By the way, you do realize you're naked under that mud, right?"

Cindy started to finally realize, gasping a bit with worry as she noticed. She screamed in embarrassment once more, trying to cover her muddy body.

"Avert your eyes if you know what's good for you!" Nousagi glared at Arnab, trying to cover Cindy's nude body.

"Oh come on! Her body's covered in mud!" Arnab tried to protest.

"And your point is?" Cindy frowned a bit.

"J...just go to the lake not too far from here." Nousagi spoke, trying to avert his eyes on her naked body, "Just try to get cleaned there."

Arnab held her, smirking a bit, "And you're sure you don't need any company?"

She felt his hands touching her muddy tits, yelping a bit before hitting his belly, darting off.

"Okay," the genie in pain said, "That hurt like hell."

Arnab groaned, landing on the ground with Justitia and the others shaking their heads in annoyance. He'd never learn, would he?

***

Within the hospital, Cindy lied still, heart monitor beeping before one of the doctors looked at the man in wheelchair, holding the Harvey doll.

"Well?" he demanded, "What's her condition?"

"She's in a coma, I'm afraid." The doctor explained to Dr. Marcel, "We're unsure how long she will be like this."

"Damn!" Dr. Marcel glared bitterly, "And to think I was going to have a new heir out of all this."

"Sir?"

"Nevermind. See that her body is well taken care of. I don't want to lose my subject-uh I mean my new rightful heir to my legacy."

"Right away, Doctor Marcel."

Finally, the doctor left, planning to explain to the nurses working in the hospital.

Dr. Marcel then looked at the unconscious Cindy, then at Harvey a bit.

"Harvey, I have to ask you a favor." he explained.

"Yes sir, I'm eager to assist." The red eyed rabbit toy spoke to him.

"Cindy is currently in a coma. I want you to check on her every day to see if she has recovered." the doctor glanced, looking at the woman in hospital gown, "After all, my plans have already started and it would be a shame that it ended before my plans would be completed."

"And if she never wakes up?" Harvey asked his master.

"Then deal with her." Dr. Marcel remarks unemotionlessly.

Finally, the doctor left, leaving Harvey alone with the unconscious woman.

He looked back at her, looking a bit concerned about her. It was probably something that was speaking in the back of his head, to do something about...

"You know, the doctor never asked about your true intentions." he spoke, trying to act like he was talking to the coma woman.

He patted her head, sighing a bit. Why did things had to be so complicated?

"Maybe...maybe when you wake up, we can be friends. Real friends...like they use to before this entire mess stared." he smiled a bit briefly.

After a few moments, Harvey placed down a piece of candy he had secretly held on. It wasn't much, but at least he could secretly give her a piece at a time while she slept.

Finally, Harvey left her side, pondering about one other thing: Why did his at least that first restriction that he gave her take on the form she had described anyway?

***

Cindy splashed herself with the waters from the lake that was found. At least here, she thought, she would be cleaned.

As she splashed the rest of the waters on her, the mud that covered her dripped and came off of her nude body.

Cindy finished washing her body on the lake, clean as she should be. However, she still felt tingly, like she didn't feel finished, that she...

The human sat on the grassy ground, looking at the sky that shone with stars and a moon.

It was a nice night at least, she thought, Nousagi would probably...

The thought of him, the sexy rabbit wearing role playing clothing with that sexy body underneath the cloak, made her nipples harden, causing her to shiver.

Slowly, she started rubbing her tits, slightly moaning and imagining the nude Nousagi touching her tits, pinching them as she did so.

"Mmmmm, Nousagi..." she spoke softly with a slight moan.

Not far away, the groaning familiar genie, whom had to evade his dumb brother's wrath, had hidden himself on the trees, clinging to the lamp and hiding behind the leaves, watching the woman, his crush touching herself.

Once more, Arnab had used a hidden camera, this time held by the branch that had a clear shot of her while Arnab held the lamp with one hand and rubbed the bulge in his Arabian pants with the other.

"Cindy..." he muttered.

Arnab took his cock out of his pants, watching the erotic in secret, eager to take her.

So what if he had sexual desires. He was a rabbit and to be fair, according to what his rabbit biology believes, rabbits tend to be horny very much.

If only she made a wish to allow him to touch her, he thought, throbbing his cock more.

Cindy gasped and moaned more, licking her fingers and rubbing her breasts, groaning loudly.

"Oh god!" She spoke with a horny tone.

Cindy rubbed and pinched the tits, hardening while she rubbed. She couldn't imagine anything better than to...

She groaned more and more, leading her hands down to her clit, staring to slowly rub.

The human could imagine Nousagi rubbing, gasping and moaning loudly. She was aching and she needed release.

"Mmmm...Oh Nousagi..." she spoke.

She gasped loudly, pushing her fingers deeper and deeper into her.

"Yes, Cindy..." the genie muttered, rubbing his cock more and more.

Cindy struggled, bucking her hips to her fingers as she gasped loudly. She never felt like masturbating herself since her teen years.

"Unhhh, yes!" she shouted loudly, thrusting more and more.

Arnab grinned more, throbbing hard as he watched, grinning as he panted.

"Cum," he muttered, "Fuckin' cum, bitch..."

"Nousagi!" she shouted with pleasure.

She cummed on to her hands with Arnab cumming into his own hands, neither noticing as they grinned slightly, licking their own cums a bit.

"If only I had the real thing," Arnab spoke quietly.

He could watch her all night if he wanted, to watch her cum so much and...

His ears heard a noise, making him realize what was happening.

"Fuck!" he cursed, snatching his camera and jumping back into his bottle, which landed on the ground.

If anyone had caught him watching her masturbate while he did so, they would probably execute him or worse: force him to drink the alcohol.

Cindy heard the noise as well, quickly jumping back into the water, quickly cleaning herself before hiding in the bushes.

If it was that perverted genie, she would...

She then noticed a hand dipping a familiar cloak into the waters to clean the mud off from another bush.

Wait, was that...?

She got out of the bushes, walking slowly before peeking, noticing the topless rabbit wizard removing the mud stains on his cloak.

She sighed a bit in relief, hiding behind the bush before Nousagi, not looking at her and acting like he was hiding some, cleared his throat.

"You're clean now, aren't you?"

She blushed a bit, nodding, "Of course I am. And uh...I'm sorry, I thought it was Arnab."

"No, just me." Nousagi told her, trying to avert his eyes as she came out of the bushes.

She smiled a bit to him. He can be nice when he has to.

"I think I decided on a wish, Nousagi." she spoke to him.

"Um, what would that be?" the blushing rabbit asked, looking a bit nervous around her.

"Maybe if we had an ability to look at the outside world and probably see what it's like out there, you guys and I don't have to worry so much."

The rabbit near her sighed sadly, "But that type of wish, and I have looked it up, it would require two to mate with you."

"Oh." she spoke, looking a bit down.

She shuddered at the thought of Arnab being the other mate. What with his perversion and such.

Yes, she knows that Arnab has a crush on her, but the way he goes about wanting her, had it not been for that drawback that he can't have sex with her unless she was willingly doing so to him, she would actually be very worried about being raped unexpectedly by him.

As she turned away in thought, Nousagi himself was deeply embarrassed himself.

And he did not dare what he also had done: he had watched her and masturbated as she imagined him.

That naked body, the way she moaned and spoke his name...

He had secretly seen her, watching as he rubbed his hard member, quietly gasping and moaning her name. His tail twitching, his ears lifting upward in excitement, and himself cumming on his hand.

When both had finished, Nousagi realized he had accidentally cummed on his coat, realizing and hiding his already throbbing dick back in his jeans by the time she came.

At least the stains were out, he thought and she wouldn't have to...

"Nousagi...I don't know if I'll be blocked or scolded for saying what I'm about to tell you, but..." Cindy said to him.

He looked back, looking at her as she said, blushing, "I think I'm in love with you."

Nousagi looked a bit surprised at what she said. Her, in love with him, despite being a restriction block to her?

And yet, she wasn't shocked or anything. She had to be telling the truth. And honestly, he had wanted to say those exact words to her.

He held her a bit comfortably, both smiling to each other before he finally spoke, "As am I..."

As he looked back at her, his eyes were slowly turning from the red like his brethren to blue once more. He couldn't understand why, but perhaps...

Could it be that his friendship and love for Cindy was giving him sentience?

End of Part 5


	6. Gaining Sentience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cindy continues her stay in the mental world, the five restrictions learn the difficult way that the restrictions they gave Cindy are starting to do more harm than good while Arnab, after granting Cindy's selfless wish for Oryctolagus, has his thoughts about Cindy.

Part 6: Gaining Sentience

Morning had arrived in the trance world and earlier, Cindy was given some straps from both Nousagi's robe and Justitia's togas to make a makeshift top.

It would have to do since she was in the trance world for the time being. After all, she wasn't going to go around topless.

Cindy had finished her top, trying to button her tight pants that Nousagi had provided for her. After a few moments of struggling with the button, she got them on.

Despite a lack of footwear, at least she wasn't nude anymore in the realm.

"You can look now." Cindy spoke from behind the bushes.

She only heard the humming of Justitia, obviously not hearing her.

"Justitia?" she frowned.

She peeked from the bushes, then glanced as she sighed, looking at the blindfolded rabbit, whom recovered his toga from the previous day, writing something on a chalkboard. Just what was important?

"What are you doing?" Cindy asked.

"I'm writing down the basic principles of our legal system," Justitia replied, "It can easily be deduced from the 4 top principles. God is good and true, but the devil is evil and has great wisdom. God is truth because he is full of wisdom too. But the devil lies with all of his evil. That's why lies are always evil."

"Evil? I've heard they did bad things, but evil? I haven't heard it that way before."

He gave her the chalk, glancing at her, "Well of course it's evil. Anyway, you can construct the chain of logic leading to this conclusion yourself. It only takes 3 small steps to get the results. Try it out."

She looked a bit reluctant. What if it this would be like killing one of the demons? Or if it would force this rabbit to hate her if she found the solution that it would end up that lies could be good?

The rabbit in blindfold patted her, continuing, "It's okay to try it. I don't mind you drawing this same conclusion."

She sighed, writing on the bottom board, which combined good and truth wisdom, combining them to her own conclusion: Good Wisdom.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," he nodded, "Yes, that's logical."

She then wrote down the evil wisdom and lie evil, combining them to the next result: Lie Wisdom.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yes. Alright." he spoke to her.

Finally, she began combining the first two conclusions together, creating the final logic she would write down.

"All right." he grinned.

He then looked at the results before reading, "Now let's see...according to this, 'lies are'...wait..."

He gasped, dropping the board and backing away in shock, "What?! Lies are good?!"

"Justitia?" she asked with concern.

He began shivering a bit with fear and worry, continuing, "But-but that can't be true! Erm...everything seems to fit, but...but that's..."

"Justitia!" Cindy spoke with fear, noticing Justitia taking up his sword on the ground.

The blindfolded rabbit sighed in disappointment, lifting the blade up as he said to her, "I can't take this anymore. I must correct this injustice the only way I know how!"

Before he could do so, Cindy jumped between him and the sword, shouting, "Justitia, no!!"

"Cindy, get out of the way!" he protested with tears shedding under his blindfold, "You know I can't go on living with this knowledge!"

"I won't! You're my friend and I can't stand my friends killing themselves for stupid reasons!"

She looked at the sword close to her, continuing, "And besides, as long as I'm in the 'not touching sharp objects' restriction, it will not happen!"

"Please...just move away, so I can end this!"

She knew that if she did so, Justitia would kill himself. It would make her lie again in the real world. And she wouldn't have any trouble with it ever again.

However, she knew if that were to happen, she'd lose one of her friends. And Justitia dying in front of her would traumatize her.

"What's going on here?!" a familiar voice called out.

The human glanced, noticing the big dragon approaching the area, looking stunned at what was happening.

"For crying out loud, Justitia, killing her won't solve anything!" Oryctolagus frowned.

"It's not her I'm killing, it's myself...I can't go on living with this injustice!" the rabbit replied in tears.

"Snap out of it!" Oryctolagus snaps as he slaps Justitia, making him a bit stun.

"Ow!" the rabbit in pain shouted.

"First off: You're not only endangering this woman, but because she's under my restriction, she couldn't even pull your stupid sword back to stop you!" the dragon glared.

He scoffed, continuing, "And secondly, even if you did accidentally hurt her, Natsumi would've killed you for it!"

"Better to have die than live with the guilt." Justitia spoke.

"You're not thinking straight, Justitia." she spoke to the blindfold rabbit with tears in his eyes before turning to the dragon, "And that's not even his name."

"But you could've died!" Ory protested.

"And worst, you two prevented me from correcting this injustice." Justitia glared.

"Suicide is injustice!" she truthfully told him.

She hugged Justitia, causing more tears to come out of him.

"Believe me...suicide is never an answer." she sadly spoke, "Being dead will only make things worse."

He sniffed a bit, watching her remove the blindfold to look at his eyes as she continued, "And I don't want that happening to my friends."

"I...Cindy, you..." he sniffed.

Oryctolagus glanced at the situation that she was in: As long as Cindy was under the restriction of not touching sharp objects, and very good reasons why, she couldn't let Justitia take his own life and destroy not only the demon, but also the block that would cause her to not lie in the real world.

And even so, Nousagi would be upset about Cindy if he ever saw this predicament and he knew what must be done, even if it's by breaking that rule.

Ory finally sighed, only speaking, "Take Justitia's sword."

"Wh...what did you say?" the human asked him with confusion.

"Grab it!" the dragon spoke quickly, "Take his sword off Justitia's lady hands!"

"I'm not a lady!" Justitia protested futilely.

Cindy began protesting, "But I'm not suppose to touch-"

"Your life is more important than a restriction!" Ory spoke with a bit of worry.

The dragon, realizing, covered his mouth with Cindy, reluctant a bit, holding the sides of the blade, careful not to injure herself as she shoved the sword's direction to the ground, which slammed hard.

"I can't believe I just said and had you do that!" Ory said, shaking a bit.

He then looked at Justitia holding himself with tears, eyes closed a bit.

"What did you do that made him wanna kill himself?!" The dragon glanced at Cindy.

Cindy looked back at the crying rabbit, telling Ory, "All I did was combine the logics that made sense and...and he just suddenly began panicking and tried to kill himself."

"I hate you, Cindy!" Justitia snapped, "You and your logics. You just had to make me hate you and myself. I..."

However, despite not a lie detector like her crying friend, Cindy could tell right away that it wasn't fully true. What Justitia spoke of, him hating her at least...

The human only hugged the rabbit in tears, speaking, "You dummy...you're lying right now."

"I'm not lying!" he spoke, turning his head away from her, "I do hate you!"

But he knew she was right: he didn't fully hate her. He knew he couldn't keep the charade for long had Cindy learn.

Then again, he found himself lying: a block that he himself was ironically breaking.

"Boys?" she asked them, "You do know you're breaking your own rules, aren't you?"

"B-but if we are, then logically, that would kill us." Justitia with more confusion replied, "And yet you stopped me and the dragon didn't blow up or anything like that."

"And to be fair, if we die, you would have been free to lie and touch anything sharp without being restricted." Ory scratching his head nodded.

"But then..." she began, looking depressed, "it would be like the real world: I'd end up all alone once more, no one to be with and the only company, the co-workers that I barely even knew about and the man who used me."

"Gee, I never thought of it that way." Ory pondered.

"Besides, if I didn't care about you guys...who would?" she softly smiled.

"Probably some old lady and a rabbit, don't ask me why." Ory remarked.

"Promise me you won't do that again, Justitia." she spoke, patting her crosseyed friend.

Justitia looked down more, feeling awful that his virtue was all for naught. However, he realized that if he had killed himself, it would bring misery for her.

And he especially knew that no one would want that.

"All right...I promise." he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

As he spoke next, when he opened his eyes, the color changed from demonic red to humanish violet, stunning the human and dragon.

"For your sake," he said, in a nice sounding voice instead of his demonic one.

He glanced, noticing the two gawking in surprise, asking, "What?"

The rabbit, looking at his blade's reflection, gasped, noticing his eyes, despite cross eyed, changed. But why?

"My eyes..." he spoke, starting to realize his voice changing, "and my voice...I don't understand it."

He looked back at Ory, who noticed something in his own eyes. Were they...changing?

The dragon glanced at the reflection, gasping in shock at what he saw: the dragon's own eyes had become gray instead of red demonic like most of his comrades.

"This is strange," he spoke with a different voice, gasping as he covered his mouth in surprise.

After a moment, the two looked back at the human. Could it possibly be that Cindy's friendship was starting to slowly affect them like her love for Nousagi?

Cindy looked cautiously, glancing, "I don't understand this, either. But I think I may know what is probably happening...I think you're slowly starting to gain your own sentience...through my friendship."

"So like a TV show that got popular in America: Friendship is Magic?" the dragon frowned, scoffing, "How lame."

"No, no. It may be a good thing." she tried reassuring him, "And maybe...maybe it could also mean that...that you might start regaining whatever memories you had as humans."

"Okay, that's the most retarded thing I've ever heard...other than 'I like chocolate milk' coming out of a retard."

Justitia, however, only pondered about the situation while placing his blindfold back on. If what Cindy said was true and they were starting to gain their own sentience, it may end up causing a bit of chaos.

"Listen...Cindy, if you ARE helping us, then do us a favor...don't let the doctor learn about our sentience when you wake from your coma." The rabbit told her.

"Are you sure you're blind and not cross-eyed under that blindfold?" Cindy ask curiously, glancing at the blindfold. "Because I an always curious about that."

"Good question," the dragon with his tail twitching spoke.

"Partially," Justitia explained a bit.

He sighed, looking back at them, "My eyes hurt if I have them off for too long and everything becomes disorted. And after a while, I lose my sight temporary and have to resort to wearing it...it's like perscribed glasses."

"That explains it." The human shrugged.

After a moment, Cindy looked seriously, speaking, "Anyway, I guess I better check on the others to see how they're doing."

"I'd take you there, but I don't have wings." Ory explained.

"You're a dragon but got no wings?" Cindy ask Ory in bewilderment.

"Well it's not like I can wish for wings."

She frowned a bit before realizing, "Or can you? I'll be back soon."

With that, Cindy left the justice rabbit and dragon, both watching where she had left.

As soon as she was gone, the dragon snatched Justitia's sword, causing him to yelp, "Hey!"

"Just in case you go back on your word, lady." Ory told him.

"Not like it will ever happen again!" Justitia remarks with a snort.

He began realizing before snapping, "And I keep telling you, I'm male!!"

***

Cindy fixed the top a bit, sighing a bit. She knew that she would probably risk one of her remaining wishes if she asked, but Arnab was the only genie she could find.

"Arnab?" she asked, looking inside the bottle that had been tied by the branches, "I need to talk to you."

She rubbed the bottle, causing the genie himself to come out of the lamp.

"Hello, Cindy." the genie smirked, taking her hand, "I didn't think you'd come crawling to me."

She frowned, removing her hand from being kissed by the fat genie rabbit.

"I didn't." she glared, "I came to ask for another wish."

"So you finally decided, huh?" he smirked a bit.

He had figured sooner or later, Cindy would actually go through with her second wish, the wish that required the threesome. Or so he thought.

"Fire away." he seductively grinned.

She looked annoyed, rolling her eyes a bit as Arnab brought out his breath spray which was shaped like a carrot, spraying his mouth a bit.

"Arnab, why do you have to be so difficult sometimes?" she glared.

"Oh you know why! Nelvana's not the only one who likes you." he grinned, blushing a bit.

"But your ways...how do I put it...the way you want me...why are you so perverted?!" she snapped.

He held her close, smirking, "Why must you be so attractive?"

Cindy, annoyed, knees Arnab right in the dick, making him yelp in pain.

"I may not kill you but I will do that!" Cindy snaps as she moves away from Arnab in annoyance.

"Ow!" he winced in pain.

"And this wish isn't for me! It's for Oryctolagus."

"Fuck!" he snapped in annoyance.

Cindy began departing, speaking, "Maybe it was a bad idea after all, but Ory was a bit hurt, despite not looking it, when I mentioned no wings on him."

She looked at the dillema a bit: try asking again and risk getting raped or let her dragon friend suffer.

Well Ory was her friend after all and despite him not looking at it, she could probably sense he wanted to fly.

She finally turned to the pained genie, speaking, "All I wish for is wings for Ory so that he can fly."

She then leaned to him, continuing, "And don't even try to make it seem like sex is needed. Nousagi and I checked your rules and that wish doesn't count in wishes that require sex."

"Damn. And I thought people don't read the manual." Arnab ramrks, still recovering from the 'nutcracker'.

At least his ballsac wasn't broken off or he'd feel like he was neutered.

"All right, fine. I'll grant that stupid wish. However, I will need a favor in the future. No drawbacks, I assure you, it's just a favor." he told her, "I will let you know when the time comes...at least once I recovered."

He snapped his mitt fingers, causing some glow to head to where Cindy had talked to the dragon and Justitia earlier.

"You're welcome!" he bitterly spoke.

She smiled a bit. At least her dragon friend would be delighted on his new wings.

"Maybe now you should take something to heal where I kicked you." she said to him, pointing to the bottle of alcohol.

"What?! No!" he protested, "Alcohol is bad for you. It causes dizziness, intense toxication, and you vomit before having the worst hangover imaginable. Why else do I restrict touching alcohol?"

"Really?" she dryly spoke to him, "I thought it was because you were a stubborn gullible idiot who doesn't know what alcohol tastes like."

"Awww, now you're just mean!" he said, looking down with his ears drooping.

Cindy finally left the genie alone. She would have to find the others to keep the thoughts of being near that asshole out of her head for a while.

Arnab, meanwhile, looked at where she departed, a bit saddened. And yes, he knew she was right, but he couldn't help himself. To him, his way was the only way of expressing himself to her.

Only one thing came to his mind as he departed back into his lamp: Why had he not been created first instead of Nobody?

***

Sitting on his pillow bed, Arnab snatched up some healing ointment cream. He had hoped that his penis didn't swell too badly.

He undid his pants, letting his wounded cock out to breathe. It didn't looked too damaged at least. He'd probably wait a bit to heal before asking Cindy or even seducing her again.

But he wanted her badly and he couldn't stop thinking on what could have been.

Slowly, with cream on hand, he began rubbing his hurt cock, gasping a bit in slight pain.

"Unnnh, she's lucky that my dick will heal in a few hours after this." he muttered.

As he slowly rubbed the ointment on his cock, he began recalling the previous night that got him stuck in that situation: watching Cindy and Nousagi's sex together.

Using his free hand, he made the videocamera and big tv screen appear not too far from where he lied, watching the video simulation that he had masturbated last night start.

He recalled hearing the declaration of love earlier, causing him to roll his pupiless eyes.

"It should've been me that she'd confess her love to..." he muttered.

He watched once more, looking at the two, after a few moments of staring in the sky, looking at each other, kissing passionately.

"Fuck, Cindy..." the genie rubbing his dick muttered, "why be in love with him instead of me?"

The scene showed the two moaning from their kiss, both firmly and hugging each other, grabbing one another's asses as they scratched.

So what if No Lonely had muscles, a thin look, a deep soothing voice that changes sometimes, and sexy jeans to attract her. His own penis was probably not as big as the genie's, he thought.

The two on screen broke the kiss softly, the human noticing his jeans unzipped with the penis briefly shown.

"You know what comes next, don't you, Nousagi?" she grinned, digging inside.

Nousagi moaned loudly, feeling her digging inside before his pants were unbuttoned, bringing out his dick.

"Mmm Cindy." he softly spoke.

Cindy slowly licked and sucked, causing the rabbit wizard to moan loudly, tail twitching.

"Oh god!" Arnab spoke, throbbing his dick a little.

As the rabbit in video had his pants pulled off, Arnab removed his own pants and turban, lying naked on his pillow bed.

He throbbed as he watched her suck and lick.

Nousagi groaned and moaned loudly, petting her hair as he watched her suck.

"Oh god, this is..." he muttered to her.

She continued sucking and licking more and more, holding her rabbit love by the hips.

The wizard whimpered, blushing as he was starting to fluster. Tongue hanging out, Nousagi panted as she rubbed his ballsac.

"Cindy, yes!" He groaned loudly, watching her bop her head up and down his penis.

She blushed, rubbing her breasts as she continued, more and more, eager for...

Nousagi came on to her, causing her to remove herself with cum squirting on parts of her face with most in her mouth.

"Mmmm, you taste as good as the first time," she spoke seductively.

Arnab watched eagerly, his own tail twitching with ears upward as Cindy lied down, opening her legs. This was probably what she needed that night.

The rabbit slowly inserted his penis into her pussy, slowly as he started gasping a bit.

"So hot!" Arnab muttered as he watched Nousagi humping her.

The human gasped and moaned loudly, blushing while he thrusted hard.

"Ooooh Nousagi!" she moaned loudly.

He thrusted a bit more, starting to hump harder and faster into her.

The genie flicked his earring with delight, throbbing more and more as they humped harder and faster.

"Cum...cum fuckin' dammit!" Arnab muttered as he rubbed his penis more.

He groaned loudly, forgetting when he recalled that as he moaned loudly, the two continued more and more.

"Unnhhh! NOUSAGI!" she screamed, sweating hard.

"CINDY!" the rabbits, Nousagi on video, and Arnab watching, shouted in pleasure.

As the two cummed, so did the genie, panting a bit.

Arnab just couldn't help it if he was a very horny rabbit. After all, to him, it was basic instinct.

As he was licking the cum off of his hand, he prepared to stop the video as the human and rabbit on camcorder kissed lovingly.

"I didn't think you could scream that loudly." she grinned.

At that moment, Nousagi on the video realized, "Wait...I didn't scream too loudly...and where did the extra cum come from?!"

Both realized, glaring at where the camera was shown as Arnab's voice on video spoke, "Fuck!", which ended the recording.

Nousagi and Cindy were both displeased and disgusted at what he had done, berating him for watching the scene and even leaving him in the bottle dangled above the tree to think about what he did.

But Arnab himself only smiled, saying to himself, "It was worth it..." before he drifted to his nap, dreaming of what could have been.

***

Meanwhile, high in the air, Cindy laughed in delight as she with the fearful Justitia clinging on, flew over the countryside on the now winged Oryctolagus' back.

Never had it felt so good to fly high, the dragon thought with a grin, the three zooming as Justitia struggled to cling on to the dragon's back.

"Can't you fly any lower?!" Justitia spoke, almost slipping.

"Ugh, fine!" the dragon frowned a bit, flying downward, "Big baby."

Landing on the ground nearby, Oryctolagus grinned, stretching himself while the human and rabbit on his back slid down.

"LAND!" Justitia shouted, flopping to the ground in relief.

"Whiner." the chuckling dragon snorted.

She grinned a bit, delighted that she gave a friend what he needed. But still, she may have to check on the other restrictions in case they try anything weird or something.

"Wait here, I'll be back." she spoke, departing the two while Justitia only kissed the ground.

After all, Nousagi was probably having tea with the other restrictions anyway.

However, she noticed smoke coming from the air. Smoke coming from the fire.

It was probably the campfire that was made or something, she thought.

When she approached the area, however, she noticed, to her horror, the four restrictions surrounded by fire surrounding themselves.

"Oh my gosh! Cherokee! Hase! Lepus! NOUSAGI!!" she gasped in horror.

"Zere you are!" the spider panicked, "Ze trees fell on to ze campfire. Ve tried to make it stop, but ze flames got worse!"

"And I'm gonna melt if I get any close to the fire!" Lepus fearfully screamed.

"I thought we would've been safe, but it turns out...nowhere is safe." Cherokee sadly spoke, "And we will cease to be once the flames get to us."

She looked worried. She knew that if any of them were to die, she'd lose her friends and love. She needed to do something...but what under the restriction?

"Please," she begged with tears in her eyes, "Tell me what to do to save you!"

"You...you have to touch the flames to get to us." Lepus regretfully told her, "It's the only way to save us."

"But I'm...I'm not suppose to contradict-" she began.

The spider only interrupted, "Forget about contradictions! Don't listen to zem! Vhat matters is our lives!"

"But wait...I thought you wanted to be free from restrictions." Cherokee realized, "That would mean you wouldn't have to do them."

However, the human, dumping the water bucket on to herself, only replied, "My friends are more important than restrictions."

Cindy jumped toward the flames, quickly tossing each demon above the flames before jumping out herself.

As she landed safely on the ground, the flames that encircled around the demons earlier had engulfed the area. Had she been too late, the restrictions would've been destroyed.

But she didn't like losing her friends and losing especially Nousagi would break her heart.

Cindy finally looked at the demons on the ground, asking, "Are you okay?"

"You're standing on my hand." Hase groans out, thinking that Cindy is standing on his front leg/hand.

"No, that's me, sorry." Cherokee, the true culprit, admits sheepishly.

The spider shoved Cherokee off before each stood, most looking surprised at what they had done: They had broken their own rules just to spare their own lives.

"You...you saved us." Lepus ask with realization, "And I feel like we broke our own rules."

"You did." Nousagi remarked.

"But...vhy haven't we died after it happened?" The spider asked.

The human looked seriously to them. Had it only been Nousagi himself, they would have given no other thought perhaps. But to their own, it was different.

Justitia and Ory approached, noticing the disaster with the dragon, frowning, "What the crap just happened here?! Rabbit wizard, did you burn your carrots too much again?"

"No!" Nousagi frowned, "The trees here died and one of them landed on the campfire I was making tea in. We almost died had Cindy not saved us."

Cindy looked seriously, then hugged the lead rabbit in tears, crying, "I almost lost you..."

"Cindy..." Nousagi spoke, looking at her.

The demons looked at the human in tears. She seemed very fond of them, especially Nousagi. Perhaps she saw the demons more than just restriction blocks or something.

The snowman sighed, speaking in a changed voice, "Maybe she does care." before yelping, a bit, noticing a change on his voice.

"Weird." Cherokee with a different voice, realizing and gasped, noticed as he noticed his voice changed too.

"Gah!" the wendigo spoke, "What's happened to the voice that sounds like everyone else here?!"

"Uh...you may wanna look here." Justitia calmly spoke as he showed the sword's reflection on Hase and Cherokee.

To their notice, Hase saw his eyes black beady eyed like a real spider's with Cherokee's eyes hazel colored.

"Our eyes!" The spider gasped, noticing his too had his voice changed, "And our voices...I don't get it. Vhat is going on here?!"

"I guess...I guess when you boys did the opposite of your restrictions, it probably was a sign you were gaining your own sentience." Cindy said to the worried three.

"Sentience?" The spider curiously pondered, "It may not be a good sign if ze doctor were to ever find out."

"That's no fair!" Lepus frowned, "Their eyes changed while mine didn't."

"Uh I don't think eyes made out of coal can change colors, Lepus." she explained.

"But why?" Cherokee pondered, "Would this mean that we'll be having our own memories or these past lives you spoke of earlier commence?"

"I don't know...but I know one thing...if it turns out I'll never wake up, I can always stay with you..." she smiled a bit, acting like it was no big deal.

After a moment, the human hugged each of the demons with her, smiling, "I won't be alone anymore if that's the case."

Nousagi looked at her, fixing the false beard on string as he watched her look relieved that the dangerous situation was over before it could kill them.

However, the rabbit knew that it wasn't right to keep her here. Even if she was in a coma, she was still needed in the real world. She needed to still tell the officials and find out more about the past lives.

And besides, he needed to return the favor to Cindy...even if it meant asking a wish from the brother he disliked having a lustful crush on his beloved: Arnab.

End of Part 6


	7. Rape, Heartbreak, and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months passed in the real world and as Harvey learns that Cindy's comatized body is being raped by her drunken ex for months, Cindy in the trance world mistakes a situation for something horrifying and snaps back at Nousagi and Arnab, almost causing Nousagi to kill himself!

Part 7: Rape, Heartbreak, and Forgiveness

Months had passed in the real world and every day, Harvey would visit the comatized Cindy daily to check on her and leave her pieces of candy whenever he would simply chat whatever useless topic he would discuss.

Harvey, however, decided to go a little extra mile for her. He had recently checked on a few things she would like and hoped she would like what he would give her.

He figured that Cindy only believed she was comatized for weeks when she would wake up, when he knew it wasn't the case.

"Hey Cindy," Harvey spoke as he secretly entered the hospital room that had her, "It's me again."

He hopped to the bed, having a small bag strapped on himself as he continued, "Um, I got you something. It's a little well...erotic, but I've been looking at your profile and what you like and well, here."

He opened the bag, taking out a vibrator shaped like a penis. He figured that she'd like the vibrator, even though he was curious.

Maybe he should've gotten her some pants or something. She'd probably look good in jeans.

It didn't matter at that point. He'd probably get her some tomorrow. For now, the dildo would do.

When he lifted the covers, Harvey looked a bit stunned. He couldn't believe what he saw: Cindy's gown had apparently been put on backwards. Probably due to some idiot doing a half ass job on fixing her up.

He glanced at the exposed tits and pussy, gazing at them a bit slowly.

Harvey was a bit curious, though. He never thought about what Cindy was going on about when she kept mentioning that sexy Harvey who was the first restriction, but he just needed to know...

The rabbit slowly rubbed one of the exposed tits a bit.

It felt nice, he thought for a moment.

He may be stuffed, but to him, the rabbit wanted to figure out what each body part was like.

He rubbed her tit more a bit, still curious to know. Perhaps Harvey wanted to try it or it may be the New Lobby piece wanting to have something from her.

For a moment, Harvey thought he heard her moan as he kissed the tit a bit.

"Why does a part of me want you," he quietly spoke.

Slowly, Harvey crawled down to her pussy, rubbing it as he heard the moan again.

She must be coming out of that coma sooner or later, he thought as he rubbed a bit more.

Hearing her moans and her body twitching a bit, it was like Harvey was taken over by one of his restrictions that DID fall for her.

It was cute, he thought as he rubbed more.

One of these days, he wished he look more real than stuffed.

Harvey then glanced at the dildo he had, somewhat curious as to see if something would happen.

The rabbit slowly pushed her legs a bit apart a bit, despite him smaller, then slowly inserted the item he brought into her.

More mouth closed moans were heard, causing him to look at her.

"Maybe you're dreaming of your Nu Nu." he muttered as he continued slowly inserting the vibrator into her.

His curiosity was pretty big and he wanted to see what the results were. It wasn't like she was being raped by her ex or anything, right?

Harvey then turned on the vibrator, hearing the louder moans from the comatized Cindy.

The stuffed rabbit watched as the vibrator vibrated inside her clit.

"So that was what New Lamby liked about her, I bet." he spoke to himself, "I...oh damn, watching this scene..."

He winced a bit, clinging his head a bit. Harvey started stumbling to the ground, looking pained.

"Ungh...agh...I'm starting to..." he muttered before speaking in his voice box, "You must not lose control."

However, Harvey looked more pained, as if trying to break out of the red eyes and program he was given.

"No...sex isn't losing control! It isn't losing control!" he winced in agony.

He wasn't sure what was going on, but it was as if...

Afterward, the rabbit heard door opening, quickly flopping down and acting like he would do whenever no one noticed: Act like a toy.

A figure, beer bottle in one hand, stumbled into the room, glancing at where the body was.

"Huh...figures the docs forgot to fix your clothing again after bathing. And seems like you got something special from the doc." The figure spoke a bit drunkenly.

He leaned toward her, smirking, "You're gonna wish you never left my side..."

That must be Mark, Harvey thought with a bit of worry.

Before he could react, the figure in the shadows, maybe Mark the rabbit believed he was, noticed Harvey before snatching him by the ears, tossing him into the garbage bin.

"You won't need your sex toy right now." he spoke with a scoff.

After a moment, he leaned to Cindy, removing the vibrator before licking it, chuckling, "Even in a coma, you're so fucking wet. Now...let's take care of this like I always have every week when I visit."

Clothing fell to the ground as Harvey peeked at what he was seeing: The drunken Mark raping the comatized Cindy.

And as long as the door was closed and Harvey was stuck inside the bin, Cindy herself could no longer be protected.

But what could someone like Harvey do?

***

"So you decided to come crawling to me, huh?" Arnab spoke.

The genie with smoke tail was brought to the one who had rubbed his lamp: Nousagi. He was pondering what caused him to summon the younger sibling to his oldest brother.

"I can't believe you took so long to finally decide on asking. After all that bonding experience and such, I expected that you would've come to me two days after she was comatized." the genie chuckled.

"Look, let's get some things straight: You grant three wishes to any user, correct?" Nousagi asked him.

"Well duh!" The genie grinned, "I mean if I was restricted from granting wishes, the doctor would have made a restriction block to do so."

"And it's not just to her, correct?"

Arnab figured where this was going as he asked, "Why are you asking me this for? You and the others can get any of the 3 wishes granted, so get to the point."

The rabbit wizard sighed a bit, pulling his false beard on string. It felt like it was going to be a bad idea, but he wanted Cindy to be happy and...

He looked at the genie, cautiously speaking, "Because I want you to grant my wish for Cindy. So that way she would know what's going on while in the trance world, even if she is unable to leave currently."

Arnab pondered for a bit. He figured that No Lamby would do anything for his beloved and both did knew about what the price of it was: A threesome between himself, herself, and his brother.

"Very well," the genie grinned, "I'll take good care of her as if she was my own."

"No!" Nousagi glared, "You're getting mixed up. I never said you could have her!"

As the genie continued, the human began approaching the two as he spoke, "Come on. From your wish, it's basically saying I can have her!"

She gasped in shock at what she heard. Nousagi was wishing she'd go to Arnab?!

"After all, without her, we'd be doing all the programming and not thinking for ourselves. So if you bring her to me, I shall consider taking her for my payback." Arnab continued.

Nousagi started narrowing his eyes, glaring hatefully at him. He couldn't believe that asshole was trying to take Cindy for herself.

Before he could answer back, Cindy looked angrily at them, snapping, "You jerks!"

He felt her shove him.

"I thought you actually cared!" Cindy glared, "But instead, I find you wishing to go to him?!"

The rabbit in wizard garb frowned a bit. She had obviously only heard part of the conversation.

He prepared to speak, "Look, that isn't what I was going-"

"And why don't you think I should be with you?" Arnab asked with a grin, quickly covering Nousagi's mouth to prevent him from speaking the truth.

"Well, let's look at the facts," Cindy began, glaring to the genie, "First of all, you're a sick fat perverted mutt in rabbit's clothing."

Arnab's ears drooped down as he whined, "I'm not fat!"

"Secondly, every time you even talk to me, all you care about me is for my body."

"Oh you know that's not entirely true. I care about you...in my own way."

"I was talking about without you trying to touch my body."

He prepared to protest, then realized what she had meant, starting to look down. But even so, at least he DID wanted what was best for her.

"That's what I thought." Cindy frowned, "And lastly, you and...him manipulating me. You talk like I'm suppose to be your friends, only to tear my heart into pieces!"

She began departing with anger tears, looking heartbroken as she spoke to Nousagi, "And you...I thought I could trust you...but I was wrong. All you will ever be is the man that hates childhood's fucking mouthpiece!"

She finally left as Nousagi, finally removing Arnab's hand from his mouth, shouted, "No, Cindy! That's not what I..."

It was too late as she was already out of his sight, looking heartbroken from what she thought was Nousagi dumping her.

He couldn't believe what had happened. All because she heard the wrong parts of the conversation at the worst possible time. It would seem because of what happened, he had lost her heart forever.

Finally, Nousagi turned bitterly toward Arnab, glaring at him with hate in his red pupilless eyes.

"Uh n-now calm down!" Arnab tried calming him in vain, "I'm uh sure that she probably didn't mean-"

"This is..." the rabbit slowly began, grabbing his genie brother's arms tightly, "This is YOUR FAULT!!"

In fury, with his face starting to turn red and veins that looked as if they were about to blow his head up at any second, Nousagi violently punched the genie, causing Arnab to hit the ground, his nostril bleeding a bit and one of his teeth knocked out.

"Fuck!" the genie yelped, "Don't blow your top on me or you're gonna blow up. Literally, I mean you keep being pissed off with that beard on, your head will blow up and you'll die!"

"I don't care about that anymore, Arnab!" The rabbit in anger tears shouted, "Because of this mess, I should have done this a long time ago when I first saw you: drink you while you're in your bottle after you've drowned!"

And it was true, at least the way he spoke. He despised Arnab and wanting his beloved in only sexual pleasure. But because of that idiot not letting him speak the truth...

After a few moments, as Arnab, with eyes closed and wincing to wait for the oncoming pain, peeked a bit, he noticed Nousagi struggling, still with tears in his eyes before he finally let the genie go.

"And yet..." he continued, "I cannot stand killing either...because killing would not solve anything and...it would make me just as bad as Alfred."

Nousagi looked down, ears drooping as his face returned to his normal blue, and more tears coming from his eyes.

"I thought that when I first started befriending Cindy and we bonded, I thought we would have something," the heartbroken rabbit continued, "But...but it ended up similar to the Alfred and Dr. Marcel situation and..."

The teary eyed rabbit slowly got up, departing as he said, "I need to go..."

Nousagi, taking his staff, slowly left the stunned Arnab. He never saw his brother this depressed before.

And yet, he was partially right: Had Arnab not been so stupid and actually let Nousagi explained, he would have taken most of the blame. Plus both were in love with the same woman, that same lonely woman he had secretly listened about her life and her regrets.

"I really screwed up big time..." was all he could say.

Arnab's smoke tail transformed to his legs, though in different type of pants before grabbing his bottle. Truth was, he had wanted to impress her with his own charms, but due to this...

No, she wouldn't kill herself. First off, it would be impossible and secondly, even if she did die, both he and Nousagi would be heartbroken just as much as her.

The genie needed to straighten it out the only way he knew how...and even though it would cost Arnab the lost of love, he wanted both his brother and Cindy to be happy with one another, despite the circumstances.

***

Cindy sat on the log near the river, looking more down. She couldn't believe all that time, no one actually cared for her.

First it was Mark who only wanted her for her body, then it turned out to be Dr. Marcel wanting her only for selfish deeds, and now Nousagi himself because...he didn't seem to care.

She had trusted them and in her thoughts, she believed they were actually just using her for their selfish needs.

"Uh Cindy?" a familiar voice spoke to her.

She turned, noticing Arnab, with his turban held by his arms as he meekly spoke, "Can we talk?"

"Depends..." she frowned.

"Just listen. I won't do anything. Promise."

She glanced with a bit of concern before groaning, "Fine. Just make it quick."

He sat down, looking at her as he spoke, "Listen...about that conversation you heard..."

She turned her head away as he continued, "My oldest brother was just trying to make a selfless wish for you."

She looked at him for a moment. Why was he telling her this?

The genie sighed, continuing, "And my stupidity was getting in the way, so much that it was made to sound like he would-"

However, she noticed something behind Arnab, speaking, "Wait...what's that over there?"

The rabbit genie turned, both noticing where at the edge of the river, which the cliffs had a waterfall, there stood Nousagi, staff dropped to the ground and him at the top of the bridge ledge.

Cindy started realizing, noticing what he was about to do as she looked horrified.

"NOUSAGI!!" she gasped, darting after him.

Nousagi, not hearing her voice and believing it to be the wind, sadly shedded tears. His heart had been broken and his friendship was ruined, all because of...

Before he could start to jump to the waters below, Cindy, approaching the bridge, shouted, "Nousagi, no!!"

She pulled him down quickly, but as she did, the support wood she was on broke below her, causing her to fall into the waters.

The rabbit, recovering, gasped in horror, "CINDY!!"

Cindy screamed, heading to the waterfall as she grabbed the rocks, struggling to keep herself from letting go. She may be only in a trance world, but she could still feel pain and could probably still die in it.

"Ungh...Nousagi..." she struggled, "Nousagi, don't kill yourself, please!"

"Cindy, you should have just let me die!" the frightened rabbit shouted, trying to reach her at the edge of the waters with his staff, "At least then you would-"

"Just because I was upset about all of this, that doesn't mean I want you of all people to kill yourself because of it!"

The human struggled, feeling the force of the rushing river water to almost make her let the rock go.

"I was mad at you turning to Arnab...but not enough to want you dead!" she shouted.

The human struggled, wet and slipping from the rock. Cindy looked as if she was about to die. She wanted to say one other thing to him.

With tears shedding, she shouted, "Nousagi, I-"

Finally, she screamed, splashing into the waters and heading to the falls. This was to be it. She would die in the trance world. She never even got to say...

At that moment, the familiar staff, now somewhat closer due to both Arnab, whom was holding his sibling, and Nousagi, whom was a bit closer to the waters, snatched her up. Cindy was saved, but almost drowned during the ordeal.

Quickly, the rabbits pulled her back into the safety of the dry land, lying her down as she groaned.

Cindy began coughing some water, groaning, "Ugh...this water is salty..."

She then looked at the two rabbits that had saved her, both of them worried about her.

"Nousagi..." she began, "I don't hate you...but you should have talked to me first before thinking about going to Arnab."

"I only wanted what was best for you," Nousagi spoke, ears drooping and him looking down.

"And like I said: All he wanted was to use his first wish to let at least you have the ability to see outside the trance world." Arnab nodded, "I was being stupid and all and...it nearly cost you both. Hate me if you want, but don't hate Nousagi."

His ears lifted up as the wizard looked confused. Did Arnab just call him by his true name for once?

He then felt Cindy, tears in her eyes, hugging him as she spoke, "Please don't ever do that again."

"Cindy..." was all he spoke before he hugged her tenderly.

He looked at her carefully for a full moment, running his fingers through her wet hair. At least she was safe, he thought as he nuzzled her neck a bit.

"I need you to listen fully..." he began, "I turned to Arnab because if you stay in the trance world longer than you need to, you may never wake up in the real world."

"But-"

"No buts! At least not right now."

"Well, we agreed on ONE thing." Cindy remarks to herself quietly.

At that moment, Arnab finally noticed, asking, "What's with the spots on you?"

"Spots!?" both asked, looking at the human gaining some more spots.

"Oh crap!" she yelped, "This isn't good."

She prepared to sneeze before the genie quickly held her nose, shouting, "Don't sneeze on me! If you do, then I'LL get sick and have no choice but to drink-"

However, she sneezed on him, making him yelp as the germs covered the genie's face, much to his disgust.

"AGH! What was in that water you drank?!" he yelped.

"Arnab..." she spoke as she pondered, "I think it was salty in that river. And I think I may have swallowed something rancid underwater."

She then accidentally sneezed on Nousagi himself unexpectedly, causing the wizard to yelp as he tried frantically to wipe away the germs on himself.

"Ugh, gross!!" Nousagi groaned.

"Sorry." She spoke meekly.

At that moment, she gasped, noticing both Nousagi and Arnab gaining spots on themselves. This was not good.

"Ugh, see what you've done?!" Arnab frowned a bit.

The three began shivering a bit, feeling cold despite the weather being warm.

"Well what can cure this?!" she panicked.

"Only one thing...and I am going to regret doing this. Just hold my belt." Arnab remarked.

She glanced at the pants he wore, looking at him, "Black denim?"

"I don't always wear my harem pants every day, you know."

"That explains it."

Both held his belt before the three felt themselves heading into the lamp, Arnab's home and the location of what Arnab restricted: Alcohol.

***

The three reappeared in a strange bed chamber with the human and role player opening their eyes. They looked around, glancing at the scenery of his own bedroom.

However, now was not the time for touring. What they needed was something to cure them.

Arnab, opening the glass bottom floor containing the alcoholic medicine needed, frantically snatched one of the glasses, shouting, "Quick, the medicine!! Drink it before you die of this sickness!"

He quickly scooped up and gulped down his portion of what he believed was the devil stuff: The Alcofix alcohol. It may be bad, at least in his thoughts, but he was running low on options to cure himself, his brother, and his crush of this disease.

The genie hare sighed a bit, looking relieved a bit while Cindy and Nousagi, watching, saw the genie rabbit grin stupidly while intoxicated.

"Oh finally!" he hiccuped while drunk, "So yum..."

He twirled as he continued, singing somewhat, "So nice, so nice..."

He hiccupped a bit more, grinning stupidly to the two.

"Oh man, I can't believe I was missing out in this!" Arnab spoke to them.

"Arnab, you're drunk. You only took one cup and already you're drunk!" Nousagi cautiously spoke.

He sneezed a bit, groaning in agony from the sickness he caught.

"Look, it's partially my fault we're in this mess in the first place..." Cindy began, opening the glass below themselves and taking some of the medicine.

She gave him the cup as she continued, "We may as well get the amount we need so we don't get too sick."

The nervous rabbit pulled his false beard, looking meekly as he blushed a bit.

"Um, uh..." was all he could say.

"And listen...I'm sorry for jumping to the conclusion I thought it was..." she smiled, "Just don't try suicide again, please."

Nousagi looked at Cindy, then took the cup with the medicine, nodding, "All right...I guess we can forgive each other."

Cindy smiled, taking her own cup and drinking the medicine with Nousagi. After a few gulps, the two groaned a bit, looking a bit weary.

Whatever was in this medicine in Arnab's bottle, it seemed a bit stronger on alcohol more than anything.

Nousagi, looking at the genie dancing, tried to keep himself from falling fully into the effects of alcohol. He needed to make that wish.

"Arnab, before it fully overtakes us...I wish we have the ability to see outside the trance world, to look into the real world whenever we please!" he shouted.

Arnab, despite drunk, smirked a bit. Finally, he had made the wish he was always eager to make, but he only needed one thing.

"You do realize that for this to work," the drunk genie began, the three flopping to the pillow bed, "this big wish needs the energy that she can provide, don't you?"

"We're well aware of the threesome sex cum energy." Cindy sighed.

She bit her lip a bit, looking uncertain. But whatever was in that Alcofix that she drank...

Cindy looked at her tattered top, which was damaged from her fall and the waters earlier. It was ruined and looked like it would rip at any minute.

Finally, Cindy bitterly turned, "Okay, fine...I'll go along with it."

"Cindy..." Nousagi, groaning, spoke.

However, he knew that in order for his own wish to be granted, this had to be done and he was low on options.

Nousagi closed his eyes, sighing as he removed the beard and undid his robe, "Let's get it over with, I guess."

Arnab chuckled, saying to himself, "I knew this day would come, one way or another."

She felt the genie's hand rubbing her cameltoe crotch, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Uuuuungh..." the human groaned.

Arnab grinned, smiling at her moans. They were music to his ears.

The genie felt her when she moaned and the bulge in his black pants was rising. It would seem that, in what he believes, that the medicine's side effects not only included intoxication, but also something similar that could make any adult feel horny. The latter wouldn't effect children obviously, but to himself alongside his brother and crush...

He dropped his turban hat, having no need for it at the moment, then petted the moaning human, causing Nousagi's tail to twitch in a jealous manner.

"I think maybe you should compare my and my brother's penis before you decide who you want..." Arnab spoke, undoing his belt before unzipping his black jeans.

"N-now wait a second!" The nervous magician protested before wincing from the bulge of his blue jeans, groaning a bit.

Cindy's eyes glanced at Nousagi, rubbing the bulge a bit as the rabbit moaned.

Nousagi watched her untie the rope belt of his, then dig into the back of his jeans, grabbing his ass.

The rabbit moaned a bit loudly, feeling her grabbing and scratching his butt.

"Cindy, I..." he muttered before unzipping his blue jeans.

The rabbit's cock pulled out, Cindy looked at both Nousagi and Arnab's, chuckling before speaking, "Both are the same size to me..."

Arnab looked at her as he blushed, realizing, "Wait..."

He lifted his brother and crush up on the pillow bed, continuing, "I think we need to make it a little more...shall we say, romantic."

"Romantic?" she asked.

The intoxicated genie nodded, snapping his fingers and causing the entire room to glow, making the two notice.

What was Arnab planning anyway?

End of Part 7


	8. The Wishes Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their night together, Cindy takes a temporary form while Nousagi's wish is granted. Later, when Cindy awakes from her coma, she darts off to hide in the abandoned Konrad home while Nousagi, finding out that her real world body was raped, makes another wish in order to protect her.

Part 8: The Wishes Granted

The glow of the room died down before both Nousagi and Cindy opened their eyes. They looked stunned at the way the chambers were decorated.

Candles with flame shaped light bulbs lit the area, romantic jazz music heard on the radio, the bed bigger with velvet covers and throw pillows, rose petals of different colors around the floor, and flower vases nearby with Arnab, sitting on the bed and dick flopping out of his black jeans, waiting on the two. On Arnab's hand was a jar filled with strange gummies of a sort with him eating one.

"Much better." he grinned.

"Arnab...you did this?" his brother asked.

"The mood has to be just right, you know."

He gave a gummy piece to Nousagi, continuing, "Here, in case you need to feel better by tomorrow."

"It's not poisonous, is it?" Nousagi frowned a bit.

"It's just rabbit gummi vitamins."

"Vitamins?" Cindy curiously asked.

"Well they certainly ain't apples, that's for sure."

She took one, about to eat one, "If these are vitamins, I guess I can have one too."

However, the rabbit genie, noticing her about to eat the one she took, realized, "Wait, stop. Don't!"

It was too late as she ate her gummi shaped like a bunny rabbit, swallowing afterwards as did Nousagi.

"What's the big deal?" she glanced, holding her head, "They're just vitamins."

"Uh yes, but vitamins for rabbits. If a human were to take them, there would be side effects."

"And NOW you're telling us?!" Nousagi snapped, groaning from the headache that the alcohol provided, "What are they?"

"Um...if a human were to take them, he or she would be horny and-"

At that moment, Cindy groaned in pain, feeling something pushing on the back of her pants, two push buttons on the back being popped open before a fluffy rabbit tail appeared out of her rear.

The worried and sheepish genie finally continued, "And it temporarily turns her into a rabbit."

This only resulted in Nousagi angrily punching his younger brother.

"Oh come on! I didn't do that on purpose!" Arnab protested.

"Idiot." The wizard frowned.

Cindy, her ears becoming longer and more rabbit shaped, could feel the fur growing as she undid the knot on the tattered top, dropping it to the ground. Gasping and groaning, Cindy held herself, feeling her body changing.

"Ow...hurts..." she groaned, feeling her front teeth starting to grow.

She could feel her entire body mutate, shifting and bones cracking. She may be in a trance world, but it still hurts.

The human's covered face pushed forward, her skin growing ginger colored hair which was somewhat lighter than the hair that remained on her head.

Cindy's toes pushed together on her mutating feet, making her wince. She struggled, feeling parts of herself aching and shifting. Cindy gasped and panted, starting to sweat with some painful tears on her eyes as she was transforming.

"Hurts so fucking much!" She shouted.

Her chest began to briefly expand as well, pushing with the tits hardening more, becoming from A-cup size to almost near D-cup.

Finally, the face finished shifting with the front teeth grown to rabbit-shaped, her grunting and panting before almost falling to the floor.

Nousagi quickly caught the panting former human, her now rabbit ears twitching as she felt the pain stop.

Both demons looked at the wobbling now she-rabbit trying to stand up. Seems that the vitamin she took had turned her into a rabbit, the one similar to the two, except ginger colored with red hair, green eyes, and a female body with bigger breasts.

Arnab slowly grinned, muttering quietly, "Heh...so that's what it did for her. Looks like Easter for me's come early this year after all..."

Cindy herself looked at herself, gasping a bit with a shock, not being sure what to make of what happened to her.

"I...I'm a..." was what she muttered before she became worried, "I'm a freak!"

She hid her face, worried and frightened. Cindy had become like them: A demonic rabbit.

"Uh I'm sure this is just temporary!" Nousagi tried reassuring her, "He did say it was temporary."

Cindy shivered more, not being used to her new form. She wanted to wake up so badly, believing it to be a nightmare. But she couldn't.

"I...I just...I feel ugly." was all she could mutter with tears in her eyes.

Arnab began rubbing his head a bit, speaking, "To be fair, I don't think that anyone when they saw you human did-"

"Don't say it!" Nousagi protested, believing whatever Arnab had to say to her would make the situation worse.

He turned to her before the former human sighed sadly, "Yeah, I know...I should remain calm."

"No, Cindy," Nousagi said with care in his heart, "that isn't what I am going to say."

"What do you mean?"

She felt the rabbit hug her as he continued, "Cindy, snap out of it, please! You're not a freak. You're a nice person. I don't care what your outer form gets turned into, human, rabbit, it doesn't matter! It's what's inside that matters! You're still you!"

The teary female held him tightly, feeling his words were comfort to her new long ears.

"I love you, Cindy," he continued, "and that is all that matters."

The human held him for a long time before both looked at one another's eyes deeply. Nousagi and Cindy both knew that what he spoke was true and that it didn't matter as long as they loved one another.

Finally, she spoke with a soft grin, "You're right."

Her now bunny tail twitched with some delight before both kissed one another softly, moaning as they did so.

Arnab, watching, slowly lead the two kissing to the bed that was set, the genie looking at her buttoned crotch slightly going to where her clit was at. He grinned a bit, slowly, unbuttoning the crotch of what he believed were her sex jeans with buttoned holes.

The lovers, continuing their kissing, felt their tongues starting to intertwine, moaning softly before the topless bunnies began grabbing one another's ass, slightly scratching them as they moaned through their kisses.

As they kept kissing and ass grabbing, Cindy felt Nousagi's hand briefly grabbing her bunny tail, making her blush before she held Nousagi's.

The kiss was broken softly from the fully intoxicated two before Cindy said to the males, "I feel more horny than before...and I want it so badly..."

"Then allow us to take care of it for you..." Arnab smiled, rubbing her exposed clit, "After all, I have to make sure my brother's wish for you comes true."

The female gasped and moaned while Nousagi grabbed one of her breasts, suckling and licking the breast and hardened tit.

Her ears twitched with the bunny woman groaning and moaning loudly from the two rabbits licking her, her petting the wizard's head and Arnab patting her ass.

"Mmmmmm, feels so wet," she muttered in a horny kind of tone, "I want this now!"

Those were the exact words he needed to hear, Arnab thought as he sucked her clit more.

Nousagi raked his teeth around her tit as she moaned loudly. The intensity of what she needed, she never knew this felt so good.

"Uuuhhhh, oh god yes!" she shouted with sultry pleasure.

Arnab suckled and licked inside, delighted by the turn of events, despite otherwise. He knew he was going to be in trouble after all that had happened, but to him, it was worth this threesome sex with her.

After all, to him at least, the taste of her was just as good, hell even better than the alcohol he ingested.

The males, sucking and licking, rubbed their penises, throbbing the rising dicks as they kept sucking on her.

"So much of this..." she muttered, "So much to handle..."

The wizard and genie continued suckling and licking her, holding and rubbing her other tit and ass respectively.

The former human blushed while feeling their tongues. It never felt this good to her, she thought as she whimpered a bit.

"Arnab...Nousagi...I want this..." she panted.

She came on to Arnab's mouth, moaning loudly in pleasure.

"Mmmm, so tasty," Arnab grinned.

Both rabbits lifted her up a bit, pulling her wet jeans off as the genie continued, "Let's get these off. I want to see this."

Nousagi blushed a bit, a bit jealous that she cummed on his brother's tongue. But it didn't matter at that point. All three were in heat, they needed to mate with one another, they had to...

Cindy then felt her legs opened up as Arnab continued, "Ever had your ass fucked before? Because I wanna see how well you take it."

He clenched her ass, causing her to gasp and moan.

"Cindy..." Nousagi spoke with a hint of jealously.

"Nousagi..." she spoke, holding her beloved's cock, "I want you inside me..."

Buttons undone, both males dropped their pants with the cocks, risen upward, slowly inserted into her pussy and asshole.

She gasped and started to scream a bit. One bunny penis was stunning enough, but two bunny penises inside her?

The males, starting to sweat as much as her, started thrusting the female.

"Mmmm...feels so nice!" Arnab chuckled and hiccuped, humping her ass.

"Unnnh...Cindy!" Nousagi shouted, his face turning red.

"So horny..." Cindy muttered, feeling the dicks penetrating her two holes.

Gasping and moaning, she bucked between each bunny penis, sweating and blushing.

The fat genie's tongue hung out, panting while thrusting. And he was enjoying each and every minute of this.

He wished her rabbit form was permanent. He wished that she would always enjoy this pleasure, despite the risk of a pregnancy that can never be.

The female's fur covered nose twitched a bit, feeling the cocks going deeper and deeper into her.

And deep in her mind, Cindy, despite the situation, was actually enjoying this. She felt needed, loved, and wanted.

"So much dick." she muttered, her tail twitching wildly.

The older rabbit hurled as he groaned loudly, "Cindy, yes!!"

She felt the two thrusting deeper and deeper into her with the former human feeling Nousagi grabbing her tits, pinching them while she held her big breasts.

"So hot...so horny..." the male humping her pussy muttered.

After one huge thrust from each bunny, Cindy screamed in pleasure before each cummed. The males slowly removed themselves, spilling whatever cum that was within them, on to the female.

As they did, Arnab smiled at his cum glowing before the genie, panting as he sprayed to his crush with some on to his brother and himself, spreaded his magic.

"Wish granted," the drunk Arnab smiled with delight.

The rabbits lied together on the bed, tired from the threesome intercourse. Despite all that happened, it was to be worth it.

Finally, the three slept peacefully with Arnab holding Cindy by the waist while snuggling to her tail, which would disappear upon awakening, and Nousagi kissing Cindy before he too subcomed to sleep.

What neither of them would know would that be upon using the ability, they would be in for a rude awakening.

***

A few hours had passed since that threesome. Cindy had returned to her human form an hour earlier, the three sleeping on the bed together, and the dreaming Nousagi holding Cindy.

He had been dreaming recently: Dreaming of what could have been...a future with her, their marriage, and most important...a child that both would call their own.

A child that can never be a reality.

Wincing, with small tears on himself, Nousagi opened his eyes, awakening before looking at his sleeping beloved, naked under the covers they were in and back to human form once more.

And he was right: It didn't matter what form she was outside, all that matter is who she was on the inside.

Speaking of which, he thought, he wondered if...

Nousagi got up from the bed, grabbing his pants as he placed them on. After all, even he needed some decency in the genie's home.

He glanced upward a bit, looking to see if the wish really was granted. And if not, he'd have a good excuse to be bitter about Arnab and his trickery.

To his notice, he saw the vision above the ceiling starting to clear up. And what Nousagi saw was something he wished he had not seen.

The figure on hospital bed got up, smirking to the comatized woman as he spoke, "Thanks for the fuck. I can't believe you can really handle that much."

The rabbit looked horrified at what had happened in the real world: Cindy's comatized body was raped by that...that fiend!

This must be that Mark person Cindy explained about.

As he watched the scene of Mark kissing Cindy, his face began burning red with anger, feeling that she was being taken advantaged by that ass.

It was no wonder Cindy was so reluctant at the time: People like Mark were such rapist assholes and worst of all: He can't do anything about it because he can't exist in the real world.

After the kiss, Mark dressed before smirking, "See ya. And hope they throw away that stupid fucking sex rag doll I tossed."

When he departed, Nousagi began realizing, "Rag doll? No, it couldn't be..."

Finally, out from the trash can that tipped down to the ground, Harvey himself got out of the bin, relieved that he was no longer inside, but...

"Cindy!" The worried Harvey spoke, climbing up to the bed, "Oh no. I should've moved. I should've not react to toy mode and done something. Ugh, stupid Mark."

He hugged the comatized human, speaking rhetorically, "I'm sorry...I was a lousy protector, wasn't I?"

"No, Harvey," Nousagi spoke quietly, "you're not the only one who was lousy at protecting her..."

And honestly, he was right. No matter how much he was there for her, he could never be physically there for her.

After a few moments of silence, Harvey held his arm a bit before speaking, "Cindy...I wish you wake up now."

Arnab, in his sleep as he heard the words from the trance world, muttered a bit with his hand glowing as he spoke sleepily, "Wish granted..."

Nousagi, hearing this, turned as he looked at where Cindy was sleeping, starting to disappear. So Arnab was right, it seems: Harvey may have also qualified for wish granting.

He went up to the sleeping human before kissing her, causing her to awaken a bit.

"Wh...what's up, honey?" she spoke, then gasped as she saw herself starting to disappear.

"I think you're about to come out of the coma." Nousagi said to her.

She smiled a bit, hugging the rabbit as the genie awoke, yawning as he asked, "What did I miss?"

The genie too noticed what was happening. She was starting to awaken in the real world.

"Cindy, wait, please." Arnab spoke, trying to hold her futilely.

"Sorry, but it looks like I still have a mission to complete." she said with a smile.

Cindy then hugged Arnab a bit before turning to Nousagi, kissing him as she spoke, "Thanks for the great months...both of you and your brothers who cared. I'll be back soon."

Finally, she disappeared completely, leaving the two rabbits alone and Nousagi more worried.

Arnab noticed that look on his brother's face. The look that meant he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, bro?" Arnab asked him, "Why do you look troubled?"

The rabbit's ears drooped down as he sadly spoke, "Cindy in the real world...she was raped."

The genie looked horrified, shouting, "WHAT?!"

***

Back in the real world, Harvey looked at the comatized Cindy. He really should leave before the doctors would come and...

Just then, Harvey noticed the human stirring a bit, then slowly groaned before awakening. When she opened his eyes, she saw Harvey, frightened like a child, noticing before hugging her.

"Cindy...thank goodness you're okay!" Harvey said to her.

"Harvey?" she spoke, sitting up a bit and feeling a bit pained.

"Ow..." was what she spoke before asking, "What are you doing here? And where am I?"

"In a hospital." Harvey explained, "You were comatized for months."

"Months?!" she gasped in shock, "Have I really been knocked out for that long?!"

"I was told to watch over you by the doctor when he found you." Harvey began to explain, patting her hand, "And he said I was to inform him when you awoke, but..."

He looked back as he continued, "As I came every day to watch and visit you, I wanted to protect you, to take care of you...it was as if a part of me or two didn't want to tell the doctor...and honestly, I don't want to tell the truth to him either. I know lies are bad, but the truth may be worse for your situation."

"Nousagi is like that too." Cindy sighed.

The human looked at her arm, sighing as she said, "At least I'm not a rabbit anymore-"

She then finally noticed something on herself: She was naked with her night gown on the floor, slowly starting to panic before Harvey quickly covered her mouth to prevent her screaming.

"Please, Cindy. Remember your virtue!" he spoke before speaking in his voice box, "You must not lose control."

She muffled from the rabbit's mitt hands a bit, wanting to say something, but couldn't.

After a few moments, Harvey pulled her down as he continued, "And besides, do you wanna wake the rest of this place in the middle of the night?!"

The human held herself a bit, speaking after removing his hands, "I...I have to go right now, Harvey."

"In your condition?!"

Cindy struggled, snatching a big labcoat to cover herself as she continued, "It's better than waiting on Dr. Marcel."

"Cindy, wait!" Harvey futilely tried to tell her.

However, the woman wearing only a labcoat departed the hospital room. This was not good, he thought as he became more worried.

Finally, Harvey began departing as he said, "How am I going to explain the doctor now?"

***

It was the middle of the night when Cindy, after arriving and departing from her apartment with the things she needed, approached the town homes, entering an abandoned home. She would have to make due until Dr. Marcel would stop searching for her.

Plus she had bad memories of that apartment anyway.

Cindy came to the abandoned house, the house that once belonged to the Konrad family. It was filthy, there were cobwebs, and many things were crawling around, but to her, it was the least dangerous place to stay in until the heat died down.

Slowly, approaching the bed that once belonged to Mattis Konrad, Cindy lied down on it, crying a bit. Things were not looking up for her at all.

***

Nousagi, meanwhile, watched from the trance vision to the outside, looking at Cindy clencing her pillow.

He looked down a bit, looking at his own reflection. He was not real and he could do nothing about it unless...

"You know, bro," Arnab, dressed back in his Arabian pants, glanced at him, "You still have two wishes left."

"Would one of them make me human?" he asked his brother.

"What?"

"Just answer me!" Nousagi shouted to him.

"No!" Arnab shouted, grabbing his turban hat, "That's not in the 'wishes I can grant' category!"

He saw his brother looking more down before continuing, "However...there IS a wish that is similar."

Nousagi rolled his pupilless eyes, dryly speaking, "Oh goodie. Let's hear it from you then so you can have what you need instead of me!"

"You don't have to be a dick about it!" the genie frowned a bit.

Nousagi groaned a bit. Even through all of this, Arnab was still a pain in the ass to him.

"Anyway, yes, there is a wish similar to it. It doesn't make you human, but it CAN bring you into the real world." Arnab explained.

"Then that means I can-"

"I'm not done yet! It CAN bring you into the real world, but it's only for a short time."

"How long?"

"24 hours."

Nousagi looked a bit worried, then looked back up to where Cindy had cried earlier when he saw her. He would do anything for her, even if it meant...

Finally, the magician went to the closet door within the genie's home, looking through and taking what he would need for himself and Cindy. At least enough to fool the humans of the real world.

"Hey, get out of my closet!" Arnab snapped, "What are you doing?!"

"If I'm going to make my wish, I will need to find a disguise to blend in. I mean find a disguise that can make others not see me as a rabbit."

Arnab groaned a bit, sighing before snatching the brown cloak similar to Nousagi's usual one, tossing it to him as he spoke, "Just take this one! As long as that hood's up, no one's gonna tell the difference anyway."

"It looks like my normal cloak." Nousagi frowned.

"Can you just trust me for once?!"

The cloak was tossed to the rabbit as he groaned, placing it on alongside the false beard. After a moment, he grabbed some female clothes from the closet as well.

"I'm taking these just in case Cindy needs them."

"But..." Arnab tried to protest futilely before he sighed, knowing he was right as he continued, "Fine. Just make sure she wears those. She won't be recognized as long as she at least wears those fake glasses."

"Good." Nousagi grinned, placing the hood on.

"And besides...after what you told me about what this Mark guy did to her, I'm not sure if I can trust the doctor anymore."

Finally, after Nousagi placed the clothing in the cloak he wore, he finally spoke, "Then I trust you know what my wish is...to be in the real world for one day."

"You know she would be heartbroken."

"That will be one day on which I will KNOW will matter..."

Arnab looked at the clock, setting up the timer as he spoke, "Then I'll grant your wish...for Cindy's sake."

He zapped his older brother, whom glowed for a few moments.

"When the sun rises the next day, you will be brought back here permanently." Arnab told him.

Nousagi, fading from the bottle, only smiled, "But it will be worth it...see you and my brother soon...Arnab."

Arnab sighed as he started speaking, with his voice changing as his red eyes started turning human-like green, "And you too...Nousagi."

Finally, Nousagi had disappeared from the bottle and from the trance world. What he would do would be up to him at that point.

***

It was morning when the sun rose at the abandoned home of the Konrads. Cindy herself stirred a bit, feeling the sun's rays hit through the boarded window.

After a few moments, Cindy awoke, looking at the area a bit. It would seem that this place looked peaceful, despite abandoned and boarded up, during the morning.

Then, she looked before noticing, to her surprise, something or someone starting to materialize within the bedroom.

It couldn't be...could it?

Finally, the hood was removed with familiar ears upward as the familiar face smiled to her.

Cindy only gasped with surprise, "Nousagi?!"

End of Part 8


	9. Real World & Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nousagi appears in the real world to help Cindy and as they make their way to town, they run into Miranya as Nousagi starts remember his past life as a human child!

Part 9: Real World & Memories

Cindy could not have believed it, but it had been true: Nousagi was in the real world, still the same as when she first met him.

"Good morning, Cindy." Nousagi smiled to her.

She began stuttering a bit, confused at how he had gotten in the real world, speaking, "Is...is that you?"

He blushed a bit, bashfully pulling out some items as he continued, "Um, I uh...brought you some things. That doctor's coat won't do for you."

The human took the items, then looked at the glasses before asking, "But how-how did-and why the glasses?"

"First off: Your glasses are for disguising yourself from anyone who would recognize you. As long as you keep them on, no one will know it's you." he explained to her.

The human looked a bit relieved. At least she wouldn't go around in just a labcoat with nothing on herself.

"Thank you, but-" she began.

He interrupted, "Secondly, I used my second wish to get myself here. Sadly, I will only last until sunrise tomorrow."

After a few moments, the human hugged him a bit, only smiling, "You're real now...that's all that matters."

She took the clothing, going to one of the abandoned rooms to change. Plus she needed to fix up her hair as well to keep her from being fully recognized.

Nousagi, meanwhile, held his arm a bit, a bit worried about the situation she had endured for months. She needed to know the truth, but what if she would not like what she would hear?

***

Cindy glanced around the bathroom, looking at the parts breaking and sighing, frowning a bit that part of the home's wall was briefly breaking.

Though she didn't mind nudity, she still liked to have some dignity when it came to dressing.

The human sighed, looking at herself for a bit. Despite the freak out transformation, she did miss having a better built body, especially on her breasts.

Turning to the semi broken mirror in the bathroom, she began to undo the buttons on the dirty labcoat before it fell to the ground. She wouldn't need it anymore.

As she was doing so, she glanced at the reflection which showed the hole that lead to the bedroom she slept in. She glanced at it, looking at Nousagi removing the very dusty covers slowly before he sat down, waiting as he bashfully pulled his false beard.

He was cute when he was like that sometimes, she thought with a smile.

She was curious to watch him as the rabbit began undoing the robe, showing his pants with rope belt.

Cindy wanted to continue her mission, but watching the rabbit slowly unzipping his blue jeans to pull out his hard member, she couldn't resist.

Sadly, she could not find clean undergarments at the time she had wanted to grab whatever she could quickly grab, which was mostly food and the documents she needed to show for proof. She would have to make due with being commando under her shirt and pants.

I might still have that stupid bunny instinct from that gummy effect, she thought as she continued watching, trying to concentrate on pulling her pants upward.

Watching Nousagi's cock rubbing, when he was thinking of her, though...she felt tingly on her clit. She couldn't stop thinking about wanting to touch him for real. So much so, she accidentally pulled too hard, causing her to fell her jeans slightly too tight on her.

Cindy winced a bit as she moaned loudly, feeling like she had accidentally trapped herself in her pants, the ones with holes that she had actually wanted and wore within the trance world.

She could delay for a little bit, she thought as she slowly neared her opened blue jeans, rubbing her exposed clit.

Cindy wanted to blame him for making her so horny, but she knew what rabbits were like: Unintentionally horny in some of the worst timings.

She gasped and moaned a bit louder as she continued to rub, then started rubbing her exposed breast. She couldn't stop herself and she didn't want to...

Nousagi, meanwhile, secretly glanced at what Cindy was doing. Trying to slowly dress herself before she too became horny.

His member began rising and he had to open his pants, speaking quietly, "Fuck. Now out of all times!? Ugh...not yet..."

However, it was proving useless with the rabbit looking a bit annoyed. His bunny instincts and heat were more intense than he was originally led to believe.

"Cindy..." he muttered as he panted, throbbing his penis.

He closed his eyes, hoping he was not noticed by her, reflection or looking back, panting and moaning more.

Nousagi gritted his teeth, whimpering as he continued his masturbation. When would he stop feeling this damn horny?

Cindy gasped a bit, moaning, "Nousagi...I...I want you to watch me and touch me."

His ears lifted up with him blushing as he opened his eyes.

"Cindy?" the rabbit looking at her rubbing asked.

"I can't stop myself...and I..." she moaned more.

Nousagi stood up with his robe on the ground, slowly inching to her before the human felt Nousagi lifting her.

"Um...Cindy?" he asked her, looking at her fingers digging in her clit, "I can't understand our lust growing, but I think it's because when a mate starts touching, another instinctly starts doing so as well when not so far away from one another and-"

"Oh shut up and help me!" she shouted in a sultry tone, pulling off the fake beard of his.

Nousagi now knew how Arnab felt around his beloved: his horniness growing, his wants to touch her, but he was a dignified gentleman rabbit and he would only do so if she were to allow to...which was immediately to be honest.

He softly smiled, "Then we'll have to do this a little quick before we start the day together..."

The human bent over with the rabbit penis risen. He had never done it this way before he thought as he slowly inserted it into her exposed pussy.

Cindy gasped and moaned loudly, grunting as she felt his dick thrusting into her. It was real and it was pleasurable.

"Uuuunnnnh Nousagi..." she spoke through moans.

The rabbit thrusted as he moaned and groaned loudly, panting with his tongue out.

The human held part of the wall, gasping and groaning from the thrusts of the bunny's dick.

"Ooooh so big! So real. So fuckin' much..." she muttered.

The rabbit, starting to drool, continued humping more and more, grabbing her ass as he partially scratched it.

Cindy moaned louder and louder, thankful that their moans of pleasure would not be heard in the abandoned home.

As the male humped rapidly, starting to slowly lose control it would seem, the two groaned and moaned with the human's tits pinched.

"Mmmm, yes, Cindy!" He spoke with a grin.

"More...more!" she moaned.

Thrusting and humping, both gasped and started screaming, faces flustering and both wanting more and more.

Just then, she gasped, screaming a bit before both cummed, the male's partially inside her before he removed himself.

Flopping to the ground, the remains of his cum spreaded to their chests and face, panting as both sat while sweating.

Both smiled to one another, blushing a bit before they kissed each other, moaning a bit.

They stared lovingly for a long moment before one of them spoke, "Um...I think we should uh get cleaned now."

"Good idea." Cindy nodded.

They were fortunate to have some rain water for washing at least, she thought.

Finally, both stood up, holding one another's hands before they began going to the fresh water they would need to be cleaned.

After all, neither of them were going into town with cum on themselves.

***

"Gone!? What do you mean she's gone?!" the familiar doctor in wheelchair glared to Harvey.

"It was just as I said. She's gone." Harvey said to his master.

He was fortunate that he wasn't asked how she was gone. Because, honestly, he felt that if he spilled the beans to him, then Cindy would be in more trouble than it would be worth.

"We need her to complete what was started months ago!" Dr. Marcel demanded.

The doctor then picked Harvey up by the ears, asking, "I know she never came back to her apartment home, but I think you might know something. Where did she leave to?"

"Honestly, she had said nothing. All she stated was that she needed to go." the stuffed rabbit explained.

"Oh that's right. I have forgotten that you can't sense her unless she's trying to fail on breaking a restriction!" he frowned.

The stuffed animal blinked a bit, figuring the doctor was right about it.

"Dr. Marcel! Dr. Marcel!" a familiar voice spoke to the closed door of his office, which seemed abandoned on the outside, but actually had him preoccupied on the inside.

"Sounds like your Mini Golf assistant has something to say to you, sir." Harvey spoke before acting still ala toy mode.

After the door opened up, the black hair man in white coat looked seriously to the man in wheelchair. He needed to tell the doctor what he had discovered, what he needed to say. Plus since Edna was gone, he was given other things to do.

"Sir, some of the case profiles in your filing room!" Babbit began, "One of them had information on Edna and your dead son, Alfred. They're missing!"

The doctor glared in anger. He knew something horrible was happening.

As he glared, Harvey secretly looked at the scene. Cindy was definitely in trouble now, he thought as the man with eyepatch glared to Babbit.

"So Edna had the gall to return to the scene of the the crime and steal my files!" he snapped.

Wait, it wasn't about Cindy after all? Harvey thought before realizing he may still be stubborn enough to believe Edna, not Cindy, would be capable of doing it instead.

"But why would she break into the asylum just to steal some files?"

"Simple: She may be trying to burn the evidence on the truth. The truth that SHE wants no one to find out."

"But doctor!" Babbit tried protesting, "Edna hasn't been seen for months. She may be dead for all we know!"

"If she was dead, then how come there was no report of a corpse being found on the beach!?"

The mini golfer gulped a bit before the doctor sighed, looking seriously to him.

"Nevermind about that. Just try to help continue the search in any way possible. And take Hulgor and Mark with you!" the doctor demanded.

Mark? Harvey thought. Wasn't he the same guy he saw raping poor Cindy that previous night?

"I don't know about Mark." Babbit said with reluctance, "I mean Hulgor, you probably need to help get downstairs, but Mark? I don't know, doctor. He seems creepy."

"And the most sane worker I've hired 2 months ago." the doctor spoke to him.

He began pushing Babbit out as he continued, "Now find Edna, try to save the two profiles, AND bring her back!"

"Actually...more than 2 were stolen." Babbit tried correcting.

"I don't give a damn!" he snapped, "Just find her!!"

Just then, he began realizing something as he asked, "Wait...more than 2 profiles were stolen?"

Harvey's ears twitched slightly. He could tell this was not going to be good.

***

Opening the door to the former home of the Konrads, both human and rabbit wearing the disguises they needed stepped out. Neither of them would be recognized by society as long as the hood and glasses remained on them.

"Um...we should um...get going." Nousagi spoke.

"Right." she nodded before the human holding a bag with the profiles followed him out, "We'll start with breakfast, my treat if you're willing."

"Just as long as it's for a vegetarian. I mean eggs are fine, but-"

"Come on. What's wrong with a little meat once in a while?" she spoke in a pouty tone.

Nousagi sighed a bit. He would never understand meat eaters or carnivores.

Fixing up his hood, he followed Cindy down the town for food. She wanted to let him see the town at least once, just so he would get the idea.

As they made their way into the town that morning, they looked at the people walking about, a few people going about their daily lives, neither noticing the odd couple walking down the streets together.

"Anyway...this is the town I live in." she spoke to him, pointing to the town itself.

The two began heading to the downtown part areas, stopping where the church that had been abandoned once was. She had heard the storiess about what had transpired that time from Justitia. How Edna and Harvey arrived to the church, trying to get the pastor that had died there to tell the truth, the Key Master who killed the pastor and went missing after Edna and Harvey supposedly killed him.

"No one comes to that place anymore, I take it." she spoke, looking at the rust that had developed in the gates leading to the cementary.

A woman near the flames, to the two's notice, only spoke as she looked above with strange plugs, "Okay then. I'm sure you and the other spirits need your rest right now. Besides, tonight's going to be a very long night for me. Ugh, bye."

After a moment, the woman splashed some water, ending the flames as she continued, "Another day, another contact from the dead."

When she turned, the woman with spider-looking hair yelped a bit, speaking, "Yipes! Don't scare me like that!"

"Uh sorry!" Cindy spoke a bit meekly.

She began departing as she said, "Forgive me. I've been up all night contacting spirits and people in trances. These ghosts may be dead, but they talk so much, they're a pain in the ass."

"I know how that feels when it comes to Arnab sometimes." Nousagi frowned.

"I really need to be going." the woman spoke, "And I really need some sleep. I just hope the ear plugs can last until I can find new ones. Because they're starting to fade."

Nousagi glanced at the items in her hand before lifting his hood enough to see, speaking, "Well I don't see anything wrong with it."

Cindy then noticed something odd when she saw the woman that talked to the spirits gasping.

"What's wrong?" she asked her.

"A demonic spirit? What's a spirit doing out of the realm of the dead?!" the woman spoke, pointing to Nousagi.

The rabbit, worried, covered his face as Cindy, trying to protect him, glanced, "He's here for one day. It's a long and complicated story and-"

"Don't tell me you actually are fond of what Nousagi Paku became!" the woman frowned.

Cindy, in shock, looked skeptically at her, asking, "How do you know his real name?"

"I've been in the neighborhood 15 years ago, so I know of the incident." the woman spoke before realizing, "Oh, forgive me. I guess you don't know. First off: My name is Miranya the Medium. I've been in the Medium business since I was 19."

"A medium? That explains it." Cindy glanced.

"Anyhow, I wasn't there when it happened," the woman began, "but I've heard about it: Eight children, each with unique quirks, were killed in a tragic death. One week later, a mother of the Konrad family died as well, joining her son in death."

She then looked seriously, continuing, "Heck, I even sensed when the eight spirits merged together to be a little girl's childhood friend before tragedy struck. I don't have the exact details, but it's pretty big. Oh I wish I knew more about it. I don't suppose you have something that could assist."

"Wait...I do have something."

The red hair woman took out from her bag the same profiles she had secretly stolen from the night she was comatized.

Nousagi, however, glanced at the one with his name, asking, "Let me see that one for a moment."

He took it, looking carefully at the profile, reading the personality and what the boy with the same name as he was looked like.

The rabbit's red demonic eyes opened wide as he looked at the profile of young Nousagi Paku's profile.

The oldest orphan boy, like most of them, had blue hair, though his hair was a lighter shade of blue along with the most innocent looking blue eyes. To his notice, the boy Nousagi seemed to be wearing a brown cloak alongside a fake wizard beard, all with a happy smile.

Nousagi himself, however, paid attention to the eyes most of all. They were the same as his eyes were whenever his voice changed briefly. The very same ones that looked exactly like Nousagi Harvey's.

It couldn't be...it was impossible, he thought as he held his head, starting to remember something.

He was in a field...at his old farmhouse. The rabbit's dog was barking happily as he runs around his feet. The boy was smiling..

Nousagi can hear his mother crying out, "Alvin! Alvin! It's time for dinner..."

"Wait a minute." Nousagi said in confusion as he blinks back to reality. "That isn't ny life! Someone else's life is flashing before my eyes! WHat the hell is that about?!"

This time, Nousagi's true memory came forth...

He could see the vision of himself as that boy, watching the scenery taking place.

***

"Come on, Nu Nu!" an annoyed voice spoke out, "We're gonna be late for the big trip to the asylum!"

The child in wizard clothing glared at the younger boy in mischievous clothing, glaring, "That's not my name. It's Nousagi!"

The third youngest boy with Arabian clothing behind the child scoffed, "I still say you need a better name. I mean the rest of us have a chance to get adopted, but you, New Hobby? If you keep up with that temper of yours, you won't get adopted."

"Chetan!" the boy glared, "You do that on purpose!"

"Aw don't take it so hard," the mischievous boy smirked, "We probably WON'T get into the asylum if we fake it long enough."

As they entered the bus, an American boy looked concerned, asking, "Are you lying? That's somewhat a bit of a little injustice."

An Australian chuckled, "Ah come on now. You like to lie sometimes too."

The third eldest from the UK only grinned to the South American Indian, "Think we'll be able to see some sword fights or people thinking they're dragons?"

"I'm just hoping they have books on hunting." The middle one replied to him.

"Ve may even see some vampires who like to play with bugs and say blah blah blah." The youngest who was Russian-Romanian smiled.

"Vampires don't say that, do they?" the mischievous one asked.

"Maybe if we ask them."

"Okay, class. Is everyone here?" An adult voice asked.

The eight kids looked up as she showed the clipboard, continuing, "Before we make off to the trip to my husband's job, Winoa and I have to make sure that each student is here."

"Mom!" The mischievous one groaned in embarrassment, "It's bad enough I have you as one of the teachers alongside Mrs. Marcel come along with us."

"Harvey, I'm just making sure that each one goes through roll call. Especially since they gathered enough money for this trip with us." she told him.

The boy, Harvey sighed. His mother was so embarrassing sometimes.

"Now, roll call!" a woman by the name of Mrs. Marcel spoke, "Chetan Li?"

"Right here." The Arabian waved.

"Chris Milne?"

"Here." the American shouted.

"Harvey Konrad?"

"Ugh, right here." the boy, Harvey, said with embarrassment.

"Jorge Hime?"

"Oh si!" the South American Indian said.

"Vincent Jones?"

"Right over here." the UK boy said to the woman.

"Jake Blaze?"

"Right here." the Australian grinned.

"Vladimere Bobosky?"

"Da!" the Russian-Romanian nodded.

"New-Lankey Pack Too?" she spoke a bit with a slight confusion.

However, no response was heard as the woman looked at the boy. He looked like he was thinking of something.

"No Body!!" the annoyed teacher said, slightly tapping his head before he yelped a bit.

"Gah! Uh here!" He quickly replied, "And uh it's Nousagi Paku."

Mrs. Marcel sighed, "Now look, I know my husband's work seems shady, but it's actually quite pleasant as long as you do as you're told."

"Why?" the youngest asked curiously.

"Because there are dangerous people out there in the asylum. And not all of them are going to be nice enough to be around."

"Oh that makes me very comfy." Harvey dryly spoke.

"Harvey!" Mrs. Konrad frowned to him.

The mothers looked at one another, sighing a bit. Both were good friends with one another and why both their husbands and their kids kept being playmates.

Perhaps if they try to convince them about what true dangers there were, the mothers that had been friends since childhood would...

"Ruben? Ruben Marcel?" Mrs. Konrad spoke.

However, no sign of the last one was to be seen.

"He's sick in bed." the Marcel woman sighed, "He's got the chicken pox."

"What?! You can turn into a chicken?!" Jorge asked with worry.

"No, someone made that stupid rumor up." Vincent frowned.

"Well anyway...we may as well head to the asylum." the meek Konrad woman sighed, "Though I wish those two, Edna and Alfred didn't get sick as well from Ruben's sickness."

"Ah, they'll be fine." Mrs. Konrad grinned with confidence, "They'll be ready to go with us in a couple of weeks."

As she said that, the parking break she leaned on accidentally broke, causing the bus they were on to start heading off quickly.

"Uh oh." the woman looked concerned.

"Yipes!" Mrs. Konrad gasped, quickly taking the wheel.

She got on the bus driver's seat, trying to turn on the bus engine. However, it only kept choking.

"Who the hell got us a piece of junk that barely works?!" she snapped.

"Mama!" Harvey gasped, noticing the bus with them in it heading to a gas truck.

The ten in bus screamed, trying to hang on to futilely evade. Each one looked horrified while Nousagi began panting and hyperventilating in fear.

"No...NOOOOO!!" he shouted, starting to glow strangely.

As he glowed, he unintentionally caused the Konrad woman to be flung to the back of the bus, possibly to survive a bit longer.

As that happened, Nousagi groaned in agony, falling to the ground almost lifelessly just as the two vehicles hit one another.

A huge explosion was shown, a body barely intact and barely alive landed, and as most of the students and teacher burned to their death, the weary boy about to be burned looked back at Harvey's mother and looked teary before the last thing that happened was darkness.

***

Nousagi, in tears, started clinging to his head, his rabbit ears drooping downward as he gritted his teeth after that moment of seeing his past.

"Nousagi?" Cindy asked, trying to shake him, "Nousagi, are you okay?"

He fell to his knees, crying a bit more as he spoke, "I...I remember everything..."

"Oh dear..." was all Miranya could say.

"Nousagi, come on! Snap out of it!" she shouted, preparing to slap some sense into him.

However, she yelped as she somewhat felt an electric shock, preventing her from slapping him to snap out of it.

"Ugh, so much for helping you." she frowned.

***

Back with Harvey, the rabbit toy's ears twitch before his eyes glowed, gasping.

When he looked around the empty room, Harvey went to the window that needed fixing, speaking to himself, "I sense them...I know where Cindy could be."

End of Part 9


	10. Cindy's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another piece of the origin from the eight children is told as of the case on Alfred Marcel. Then later on, as the demons in the trance world learn they too can see the real world from there, Dr. Marcel's men arrive with Harvey encountering Nousagi and Cindy before the latter decides to head back to the asylum for more answers.

Part 10: Cindy's Decision

"Wait, are you saying we can see from outside the trance world too!?" the familiar dragon asked the genie.

Earlier, the genie in the trance world had explained to his brothers about his stupidity causing a near break up, Nousagi's almost suicide, Cindy's danger, the wishes that were used, him having sworn he had heard Harvey make a wish as well, the rape that Cindy's unconscious body had, and the two most important: Nousagi being in the real world and the ability that Cindy and the demons can now use. And to be fair, even he had standards when it came to this Mark guy. He of course left out the sexy details from them, knowing he was already enough trouble as it was.

"It's true, Ory." Arnab nodded.

The siblings themselves had been talking about a few things on the subject on their own programming, them not dying from each breaking their own virtue while gaining different eyes & voices, and talking about whether or not Arnab should be killed off or not before they heard this news. And to be fair, they were reluctant to believe him when he explained.

"He's not lying." Justitia said, "I sense no lie about her rape...though I wish it was. And I mean rhetorically, not a real wish."

"I couldn't grant that wish, even if I wanted to." Arnab sighed, "It wasn't on the wishes I can grant list."

"And it isn't to make one of us wish for Cindy to be your love, is it?" the skeptical snowman pondered while glancing at him.

"I can't do that wish either!" Arnab protested. "And will you just listen!?"

The other five demons pondered a bit, a bit more concerned about the situation. They could do nothing because not only did Arnab's wish to Nousagi only worked once, but it was one of those rare wishes that could no longer be granted once someone made that wish.

The genie looked down a bit, looking at the green eyes in his reflection as he continued, "Yes, I did have a crush on Cindy and I know my bunny instinct was making her not like me, but I did it because I cared and loved her like Nousagi did to her."

Arnab then looked up as he continued, "Speaking of who...I think you may wanna see this."

He snapped his fingers, causing the vision in the sky to be seen to the Harveys. It was the same vision of their oldest brother breaking down, remembering the vision he was enduring with Cindy's attempt to snap him out of it not working due to her being restricted from doing so.

"Oh like zat is going to help us." Hase spoke dryly.

***

"Oh dear." Miranya spoke with concern, "He doesn't look so good, does he?"

"Nousagi, please snap out of it." Cindy said to the teary rabbit.

"I remember my human life..." he began before continuing as he wiped his tear, "And for some reason, some boy named Alvin's life...it was very boring."

Nousagi was patted with Miranya, having concern, asking, "Listen, what happened clearly wasn't your fault. Death just happens."

"I know that, but..." the rabbit said, looking down, "But to remember all of this and remember saving Mrs. Konrad before her eventual death? It...it just pains me."

"Mrs. Konrad?" Cindy asked curiously, "You mean Edna's mother?"

"Yes..."

He held himself as he continued, "A fat lot of good that it did. She died a week after our deaths...but at least she left something to Edna at the time."

"Yeah, I gotta be honest." Miranya said to him, "Mom told me about what she did: She saw you and the others dying, trying to make some sort of ritual before some pieces of cloth materialized, containing the eight souls. I can sense the other six in her, but there wasn't any sign of the eighth spirit."

"Harvey..." Cindy realized, "That stuffed bunny with red eyes...you don't think..."

She looked seriously before continuing, "Listen, I need you to do me a favor, Miss Medium."

"Of course."

"Please, see if you can find the eighth spirit. I don't care if it takes long or such, I just need to know."

"That reminds me..." the medium pondered, taking the album.

She looked carefully at each detail, the same ones that Cindy had gone through exploring. At least another human would believe her this way.

"Nousagi...?" Cindy asked, finally turning to him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I uh think we should um get you something. It won't be any good to continue your day here on an empty stomach."

Finally, Miranya gave back the folder, speaking, "Just keep it with you. If what you're saying about all of this is true, then you'll definitely need it to prove that Dr. Marcel is doing wrong."

"What if he tries to deny it?" Cindy asked.

"Then try to fight back! Or at least make your spirit do so since you literally can't do so."

"Are you sure about that?" Nousagi protested a bit.

"Nousagi!" Cindy groaned.

"Come on! At least give me some points for trying!"

"Let's just go." Cindy said, taking his hand.

He blushed a bit, being pulled away as the medium left their side.

"Plus if we stay any longer, we're gonna be caught." Cindy continued.

When the two, with hood back on as of glasses for each, were out of sight, Miranya looked back. She had hoped neither one would run into either the doctor who purposely neglected his asylum nor of his men being ordered to search.

***

"Ugh, what's taking you so long?!" Mark glanced.

Earlier, he with Hulgor and Babbit were assigned to another boring task when he had returned from his so-called 'visit' to the comatized Cindy. When he did, he had learned he was assigned to find not only Edna with the documents, but also Cindy.

And oddly, he was given a stupid rabbit toy to take in case they ran into Edna, to make her be hypnotized into doing what Cindy was assigned months ago.

Babbit and Hulgor, at the front of the van, only drove through the town with Babbit glaring, "Look, bub! You're still somewhat new, so I'll level it with you: We're just going through town to get supplies in case we find Edna and possibly that woman she stole."

"Why would she steal a comatized body?!" Mark glanced.

"Who the crap knows what, but I rather not find out. And the sooner we find her, the sooner we can end this once and for all!"

Harvey, meanwhile, only remained still as long as he could, trying not to move his worried body. He had done harm to Cindy and even though he was now sane, to have Edna go through the same thing like Cindy had? It made him shiver.

He was the only one who knew the truth on what really happened to Cindy and if he was forced to tell either of those dopes, especially Mark...

Mark only groaned, "And worst of all, he's making me take one of those stupid toys that looks like that same dumb sex doll that was placed in Cindy's room."

"I don't think that rabbit is considered a sex toy." Hulgor tried telling the newcomer.

"Never stop some pervs!" Mark snaps back.

"So what's this about you and Cindy anyway?" Babbit pondered, "You never did tell us how you knew about her."

"Oh it's a long story." Mark grinned, "One day, I was just drinking at the bar when I saw her. We dated for a while, but she wasn't ready, so we somewhat broke up."

However, Harvey secretly frowned a bit. It didn't seem like the entire truth.

At that moment, his voice box activated from the string that was accidentally pulled, which spoke out, "You must not lie."

"Hey, don't call me a liar!" Mark snapped.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Babbit glared, "You must have pulled that string on that rabbit."

For a newcomer, Mark was becoming a pain in the ass, more so than Edna and sometimes the doctor combined.

Harvey wanted to move, wanted to tell him that he wasn't speaking the full truth. However, in his current condition, he couldn't.

Finally, the car stopped, arriving to a small cafe as Babbit continued, "And anyway, I'm not hunting unless I get my coffee or something."

"Same here." Hulgor nodded, "Besides, the way this is going, we may need more than just coffee tonight."

"Ugh, fine." the newcomer glared as the three got out with Mark kicking the rabbit out.

It wasn't like he would need that stuffed animal anyway.

As they passed, neither of them noticed two familiar figures, the male with hood on and the female with glasses, finishing their breakfast together.

As the rabbit was drinking his carrot juice, he heard the man's voice remark, "May as well get something to find this Edna and my beloved Cindy."

He coughed a bit, almost spitting his juice in embarrassment. It couldn't have been, could it?

"Nousagi, are you okay?" she asked, wiping some of the juice that was out of his mouth.

"Forgive me," the rabbit said to her, "but it sounded like-"

"Yo, cutie." the newcomer said to a waitress, "Wanna take my order?"

The female looked, noticing the figure, the man with blond hair, tan skin, gray eyes, and the clothing of an asylum assistant talking to the waitress like that.

She frowned a bit, remembering and realizing how much this person was using people.

"Ugh, why is HE here?" Cindy glared with that rhetorical question, "It makes me feel like punching him and-"

"You must not lose control." The familiar voice box of Harvey was heard.

"I know, Nousagi, but it just aggrevates me to see him here, out of all places."

"I didn't say anything!" Nousagi said with confusion.

The two looked downward, looking at the familiar rabbit nearby who blinked to her.

"Oh no!" Cindy groaned.

"You seem similar to Cindy," Harvey said to her, "But I can't quite put my finger on it. Have we met?"

He watched her roll her eyes, briefly lifting her glasses as he gasped quietly, "It IS you, Cindy!"

Quickly, the two hushed him before he could speak more.

"What are you doing here?!" Cindy quietly asked him, putting the fake glasses down.

"The good doctor's bozos that are ordering their meal." he said, pointing to the three men waiting for their coffee, "They and we were tasked to find Edna, you, and the missing profiles YOU stole."

"You never said you stole these!" Nousagi glanced.

"You and your brothers never asked." Cindy replied.

As the three left with the tip money left on the counter, Harvey looked at the one with Cindy, glancing at him. He looked at the figure holding the staff covered with the hideous brown cloak and the so-called beard on him, frowning a bit. He seems quite familiar, but...

"So who's this?" Harvey asked, "Your old man's old man?"

"Uh no, it isn't." The bigger rabbit glanced.

As soon as they were out of sight from the area with the three hidden in the alley unknown to the plush, Harvey began frowning, "So who is it? The wendigo? The bug? The snowman? The dragon? The lady? The genie? Nelvana?"

In a bit of anger, Nousagi removed his hood, glaring, "It's Nousagi!!"

"Well you didn't have to be so uptight!" Harvey remarked a bit before quickly realizing, "Uh I mean forgive me. You two must return to the doctor. I'm sure he would fix all of this if you were to return to the asylum. That way, the man who eyed you would never again bother you."

"Harvey, no." Cindy sadly sighed, "As much as I'm tempted to return, I...I just can't. I know you won't understand, but I feel like if I return to Dr. Marcel, I'll just end up being a slave."

"You were already in danger when Mark raped you." Harvey spoke.

Cindy gasped as she began realizing, "He what?! Raped me?!"

The human backed away as he continued, "It was something I wish I hadn't seen. I...I wanted to protect you and yet...I couldn't do so. What he did to you..."

"No..." Cindy held herself while speaking, "I don't believe it. It's not true...it can't be true!"

However, the taller rabbit sadly looked at her, speaking, "I'm afraid Harvey speaks the truth...when I used the trance ability the first time, I saw the vision of him naked while kissing you, probably when he finished what he did. When Harvey made his wish to have you awaken, at least THEN you had the chance to depart before something worse happened."

"That explains how she woke up suddenly." Harvey pondered.

Cindy only looked down sadly. She didn't want to hear what they say, but it had been true: She was raped while in a coma and she never realized.

"How long had this been going on?" she asked him.

"From what I learned last night? Apparently for weeks or months now." Harvey replied, "And believe me, I did wanted to wish it to be a lie, but it's sadly not and you know-"

"I know, the lying virtue."

She was held by Nousagi, whom hugged her as he shedded a tear, speaking softly, "I should have made my wish earlier, had I found out what had happened. I should have protected you then!"

Cindy sighed, looking back as she smiled, "But you're here now...and that's all that matters...even if the trance world's time is somewhat different than here."

"Wait, wait, wait. Time out." Harvey with confusion asked, "You made wishes too!? As did I?"

"Arnab's a genie. Of course he grants wishes." the magician told him before bitterly replying, "Although there WERE a couple of wishes that involved HIM watching and/or trying to mate with her."

"So your genie brother's a pervert?" Harvey frowned.

"What do you think?" Nousagi spoke dryly to him.

"At least for now, I have SOME company." Cindy spoke.

"You mean this crush thing is more than just a crush?" Harvey asked her. "I don't think Dr. Marcel would like that."

"There's no rule that says I'm not allowed to fall in love overtime, aren't I?" she asked the small rabbit.

"Well no, there isn't. But look at this: A mortal and a demon together, let alone a rabbit and human?! Where's the logic in that?"

"Probably in the same logic that the virtues had: Very insane and troll-like." Nousagi remarked.

"So what?" Cindy scoffs. "It's like a girl being paired with a big huge sewer rat. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Uh...well anyway, just come back with me, please." Harvey pleaded a bit, "I'm sure Dr. Marcel will make you sane-"

"Falling in love is NOT insane! And neither is what he's been doing to Alfred either!"

The profile of Alfred was shown to Harvey as he glanced at it. He looked more stunned as he read the information on what Alfred's father had done to him. Why he was no longer liked by Edna or Harvey himself, the voice change, the picking and getting both himself and Edna in trouble, the works.

"Oh my gosh!" Harvey gasped, "So Alfred really DIDN'T always sound like a weirdo."

"You're missing the point!" she frowned.

She picked the small rabbit up, continuing, "The point is, Dr. Marcel clearly isn't the good guy as both of us were lead to believe. And I want to make sure this injustice is taken care of so no one should have to go through with what you, Edna, and Alfred did."

"But-" Harvey tried protesting.

"And to be fair, I don't blame him for snapping. Losing someone like what Mattis and Horatio did...losing their wives from the accident that happened...it's no wonder he lost it and wanted to make that correction of character. What I do blame him for is making his correction of character illegally, but also seem like Alfred wouldn't have lived long anyway. Had he not died then, he would have done so three weeks later anyway."

"So wait, being experimented was killing him?!" Harvey spoke in surprise, "That would explain why he was getting weaker and more clumsy."

He finally looked at the two for a moment, speaking, "So you are trying to do some good, huh?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Cindy explained.

Nousagi then looked at the small rabbit for a moment. Both red eyes glancing at one another before the taller one looked away in a bit of an awkward way.

"Weird, though." Harvey glanced, "I always thought the very first demon was going to be more powerful and not so-"

"Don't even start." Nousagi frowned.

He was already screwed over by having the memories of his past life. He did not need to hear any insults from Harvey himself.

Before either could continue speaking, moans and groans were heard alongside laughter.

"Oh fuck! Hide!" Cindy spoke, taking the two rabbits before hiding behind the big dumpster.

The three in hiding stayed down, hearing the voices of the two.

"Ah, those two losers would probably take a while to get the stuff needed." came the voice of Mark, "And besides, I got time."

She frowned a bit, looking annoyed at what Mark was about to do to probably one of the giggling ditzy waitress bimbos of that restaurant. It was so like him, she thought.

"What now?" Cindy whispered a bit.

"This way!" Nousagi spoke, pointing to the loose wooden board.

Slowly, the three, with Cindy holding Harvey's mouth to keep him from talking, made their exit out of the alleyway.

When they had reached safety, Cindy pondered a bit before continuing, "You know...maybe we SHOULD visit the doctor."

"What?! But-" Nousagi tired asking.

"I mean after all, what's to say we can't return this rabbit back to him anyway?" Cindy smirked a bit.

"Finally, you listen to reason," Harvey grinned.

"Hell, maybe this way, we'll find a way to make you...how do you say, less stupid than what you are now."

"Awww, now you're just mean!"

She was curious about Harvey after all and what he was like before then.

Nousagi, however, felt uncomfy as she lead the two down the streets after he had his hood back on. If what Cindy said was true about his somewhat creator being truly evil, then he knew it was not going so well.

***

The five demons in the trance world had finished the vision watching for the moment, discussing on what they should do at this point.

"So ze doctor has done illegal things?" Hase gulped.

"And it would seem that if this truth is contained," Justitia began, "Then this true injustice will never stop."

"And to think we trusted him." Lepus frowned a bit.

"Come to think of it," Cherokee pondered, "Him hiding the truth DOES feel like a big lie."

"I'm a little skeptical, though." the dragon said, turning around, "What do you think, Genie?"

However, he only noticed the bottle remaining with a "Do not disturb" sign.

"Fuck!" Ory snapped, "He chose NOW to masturbate?! UGH!"

"Well what do you expect from rabbits? Even if he is a genie?" Justitia glanced, "They get horny in worst possible times...and uh speaking of which...I need to go too."

Justitia finally left the remaining four. And honestly, this time of the month could have been the worst timing.

"I'll never understand rabbits." the dragon sighed.

"Be glad I'm a Wendigo and not a bunny." Cherokee stated.

***

Justitia had found a secluded area, bare of anyone watching. And this was what the justice bunny needed.

Pulling the sleeve on his left down, the toga he wore dropped to the ground before he sat down, fixing his blue pants.

"Mating season in this time of year..." Justitia sighed, "I just really hate feeling this horny, but I need release badly..."

He unzipped his pants, pulling his hardened member before throbbing it, gasping a bit.

The justice rabbit's tail twitched as he rubbed his cock with tip burning red, panting and moaning loudly.

"Unnnh so horny!" he muttered, trying to think of ways to make his dick go down.

Justitia's dick continued to harden with each throbbing he did. The bunny couldn't stop, even if he wanted to. His instincts were acting so...

Digging in his pants pocket, the blindfolded rabbit pulled out one of the pictures. A few times, he would confiscate what dirty pictures Arnab would look at that involve Cindy. He briefly lifted the blindfold, looking at the photos.

"I guess I should be glad I didn't throw these pictures away." he muttered in pants.

He may be a bisexual, but he too was curious.

Groaning and moaning, he looked at each dirty pose of each nude picture of Cindy and/or when she would fuck with his older brother.

"Mmmm, so hot..." the rabbit spoke.

Each time he looked at the nude or topless human either masturbating or humping Nousagi, he throbbed more and more.

He whimpered, tail twitching and the face sweating as the heat became intense.

"So much...so much..." Justitia groaned, throbbing more and more.

His cock, rising and burning, was thrusted by the bisexual, growing more and more horny from the sex, the tits, the pussy cumming, the cock throbbed and...

Finally, the cum burst out of his dick, relieving the rabbit.

The rabbit with violet eyes panted, looking a bit exhausted and watching his cum dripping to the floor. Never had he felt this intense since that near suicide. Justitia felt like it was, at least to him, very bad and evil for doing this: masturbating while looking at naked pictures.

But then again, it was through learning that lies were not all bad that he could see more truths.

Licking some of the cum that remained on his hand, Justitia cleaned himself a bit, sighing a bit before looking upward.

"Just stay safe, you two." was all he said.

***

It was quiet when the back of the asylum opened up. In came Cindy with Harvey held in her arms and Nousagi looking around.

"All clear." she said after looking around for a moment.

Slowly, they entered the place as she continued, "Right now, there's someone I have to talk to while we're here..."

As they entered, Nousagi only became concerned. He had a bad feeling about what was to come.

End of Part 10


	11. Into the Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving to the asylum, Nousagi and Cindy drop off Harvey, the two gather the evidence, Mark is encountered before a death occurs, and the two run into a policeman who is undercover!

Part 11: Into the Asylum

As the three made their way through the almost barren asylum, Cindy became a bit worried. It looked as if the asylum was haunted or abandoned.

"What's happened here?" she asked the rabbit in her arms.

"A lot of things had changed since you were in your coma." Harvey explained.

"What do you mean?" she curiously asked him.

Harvey patted her, speaking, "Ever since the doctor had started searching for Edna, he has neglected taking care of the asylum. And about 2 months ago, he took up on a helicopter. He wasn't seen by the patients again, but we know better: He's STILL around."

"Oh dear."

"He can help you. So what if the doctor's correcting methods are a little...well how do you say, twisted. I-"

"I have to be honest," Nousagi frowned, "I think you were better off with your true eyes."

"And blue eyes make you look like an idiot, Nu Nu."

The taller rabbit twitched, looking angrily as he snapped, "Nu Nu?!"

"It's not my fault your name's hard to pronounce sometimes." the small rabbit scoffed.

The two were hushed as Cindy stopped. She looked at the peculiar fellow in the asylum halls, staring at the window to the outside which seemed boarded up, sighing a bit as he was pondering.

"Is that the Beeman I sometimes talk to?" she spoke rhetorically to herself.

Then, the man wearing the bee costume, the Beeman as everyone called her, noticed the three.

"Hello, Cindy." he simply spoke, "You look as if you have been gone for quite some time."

"Yeah, you could say that." she sighed, "And anyway, long story short: I was in a coma and during that time, I uh...oh I don't know if you will believe me."

"Try me." he simply spoke, "And who is your friend nearby? The one wearing a hood and covering his face?"

"His name is Nousagi. And um, it's complicated."

"Oh, it isn't complicated. I once saw a little rabbit being held by an inmate we used to have here." Beeman said thoughtfully as he glances at Nousagi. "Although, the other one is smaller and has a big mouth."

"I do not have a-" Harvey began protesting before realizing, quickly speaking, "I mean he sounds like a troublemaker."

The hood was briefly removed as the Beeman spoke, "I knew it. An Imaginary Friend. But they are suppose to not exist in this town since 50 years ago."

"Um, well, long story, there is a genie where I come from and sadly...I'm only here for one day until sunrise tomorrow morning." Nousagi explained.

"I see." The man in costume nodded.

"But what happened here?" Cindy spoke with concern, "What happened to the asylum? It looks all broken and such?"

"It's because Dr. Marcel no longer has time for the other patients." he explained to the three.

"Meaning?" Cindy ask puzzled.

"Ever since his accident, he became more obsessed than ever." The Beeman explains sternly. "All he wants is finding Edna and making her suffer."

Cindy looked a bit more concerned as did Harvey. The former knowing that it would be a matter of time before he would find that person and Harvey looking like he was more guilty of the crime he helped his former friend committ.

"And currently, I have heard Dr. Marcel has started searching for you too since you went missing." he continued, pointing to her, "He believes you're the key to helping the insane doctor create these anti-childhood dolls similar to the ones you have made months ago before you vanished."

Cindy began shivering with fear. She remembered what she had read from the profiles about his insane obsession of killing off childhood and misbehavior. Something that was just human nature.

The human felt the big rabbit holding her gently, trying to do his best to keep her remaining calm as her eye twitched slightly.

"He won't find me. As long as I'm one step ahead of him, I doubt he will use me for anymore doll making." she explained to the Beeman, "And honestly, I hate being used. Just having the thought of people taking me in and making me feel comfortable, only for me to learn that they're actually manipulative and are using me? That's just as bad as destroying childhood."

She looked at Harvey, then at Nousagi, continuing, "Besides...I already have my own Harveys anyway."

"Yes...unless, and this is what King Adrian said, someone gets into your own trance and defeat them." Beeman said grimly. "Then again, he hasn't been much of a psychic since he gave up his abilities after losing to Edna and Harvey."

"Yeah, that was Edna and me all right." Harvey spoke quietly.

Nousagi's ears lowered with a bit of worry with Cindy looking down a bit.

"Defeat as in kill off sentient beings?" Cindy frowned.

"Sentient?" Beeman looked stunned.

"They're not just demons, but they're originally humans...humans who were killed in an accident before they were reincarnated as restriction blocks. Nousagi, too."

"Maybe for them, but not me." Harvey quietly scoffed to her, not believing that he himself was once human.

"And besides, I don't care whether they're demons or humans...they're the only friends I have and I love Nousagi for who he is inside."

He looked at her holding Nousagi's hand, like a lover would do. So she truly was telling the truth about her love for Nousagi.

He didn't know whether to tell her if he should accept it, tell her it was wrong, or what, but the way she told him this news...

"Anyway, I needed to come here to do two things." Cindy spoke, "Find evidence to show the police since I was never contradicted from going to them and drop this little guy back to Dr. Marcel. Because after this, I won't need this little Harvey anymore."

"But Cindy!" Harvey tried telling her, "I thought we were friends."

"We are, but if Dr. Marcel found me with you, Mark might be with him and-"

"Yipes! Now that you mention that guy, I rather you didn't get into anymore trouble because of me."

"Well I must be off then," Beeman spoke, shaking their hands, "I have things to take care of. And I suggest your rabbit keep the hood on or he would be brought in for questioning."

"It's understandable." Nousagi sighed.

Cindy finally began pulling the taller rabbit away as he continued, "It was nice to meet you, um Beeman was it?"

"As of you...Nousagi." Beeman said, waving goodbye as he left the area.

***

Back within the trance world earlier, Arnab had gone back into the lamp as soon as his brothers had begun discussing. Sometimes, the bunny heat came at a worst possible timing.

"Ungh...why now out of all times?!" he muttered, landing back in his home.

The genie frowned a bit, looking at the bulge in his pants. He may have let go of the fact that Cindy would never love him in the same way Nousagi did, but his bunny instincts don't let him forget.

Arnab snapped his fingers, trying to hope to find something to make the thoughts that he usually desired in other times die down.

However, when he looked at the visual, it showed the scene of Cindy having removed her borrowed coat, dropping it and showing her naked body.

He gasped a bit, watching her watching Nousagi's masturbation as she was briefly moaning, not concentrating on dressing herself.

And besides, it wasn't like those pictures he secretly took that got confiscated from Justitia.

Arnab's tail twitch as did his earring ear, grinning at her starting to touch herself, rubbing herself as she moaned.

Opening his harem pants, Arnab's dick was pulled out as he watched the vision of her masturbating, starting to drool as he watched.

"Mmmmm, so hot..." he muttered.

Arnab continued watching her touch her exposed clits and pinching her tits, moaning as he throbbed.

He continued watching her, thrusting his dick. He wished he himself would have been the one there in the real world, but...

"Oh god, Cindy..." he moaned loudly.

It was then he saw the visual of his brother, his dick out before both were humping one another.

Arnab gasped and drooled while thrusting his dick, grunting and moaning loudly.

The genie smirked when he watched her thrusting on his brother's dick, throbbing more and more.

"Unnnh, Cindy...cum please!" was what he said.

The bunny genie continued watching as he heard the two moaning louder and louder.

I couldn't have had a better porn movie than this, he thought.

The genie groaned loudly, his green eyes opened before he cummed on his hand with the two in the visual cumming hard together.

Arnab sighed, looking at the two in the real world visual. He really had wished to follow. However, and sadly, genies can't grant their own wishes.

Arnab finally licked the cum from his hand, then looked seriously at the vision ending.

"They'll be okay." He spoke to himself.

After a moment, he began pondering, "I still feel a bit horny...maybe I should create some ladies while I'm down here."

Arnab smirked a bit, looking a bit confident as the day he encountered Cindy the first time.

And to him, it would be just enough for him.

***

Things were quiet when Dr. Marcel's desk was opened and emptied. She couldn't believe what she had discovered in the room. The more things that were found within the documents, the more illegal each document contained.

"This is just like stealing." she frowned a bit.

"But you are stealing," Harvey said, "Maybe a restriction on stealing should've been placed on you."

Cindy's eye began twitching. No matter how Harvey was trying, he was acting like some sort of whiner or something she detested.

"Harvey! Come on! It's only borrowing temporarily." she tried reassuring him, "And besides, stealing is only when you're caught."

Nousagi, meanwhile, looked at the photos of Alfred with one having the half torn picture of Edna on it. He must have really hated Edna besides the killing of Alfred.

"Looking at the Alfred pictures?" she asked, putting the evidence in her bag.

"Yes, and to be frank, I'm not exactly fond of the boy either." he explained with a frown.

"Why?" Cindy ask Nousagi puzzled.

"He's a nerd...a big obnoxious nerd." Nousagi answers dryly.

"No Lobby!!" Harvey spoke in protest, "We do not mock the boy...even if he is a sleezeball and a toad."

"Or an idiot." Nousagi nodded.

"A moron!"

"A pimpled ulcer."

"A bag of pus."

"Dumb as a bag of nails."

"Crybaby!"

"Butthead!"

"Goof!"

"Dumbass!"

"Braindead motherfriggin' vomit-munching horse fornicator!"

"An idiotic fucking ass of a nerd!"

"BOYS!!" she gasped in shock.

"What?" Both rabbits asked in confusion.

"Alfred may have been born with disabilities or something and from the profiles, the implants made his disabilities and voice worse." Cindy said, glancing at the documents.

"He's still a jerk to me." Harvey frowned before realizing, yelping as he quickly spoke, "Uh I mean that would be what I would say had the doctor convinced me otherwise."

"Face it," Nousagi frowned, fixing his beard, "You may be sane now, but your hatred of Alfred when he changed is still as strong as mine. And no one can change the hatred on Alfred."

Just then, a noise was heard, causing her to yelp, "Sounds like someone's coming."

She picked up Harvey as she continued, "Sorry, Harvey, but you know what would happen if Dr. Marcel finds me and has Mark with him."

"Yeah, I know." he nodded, "But being with you, it feels like I can trust you with my life."

"Of course you can trust me." She smiled, "We're friends after all. And since I have one wish left that I haven't followed yet, you can ask me for anything...at least when we meet again."

"A wish, huh?" Harvey pondered a bit, "So the wishes you made, you follow these?"

"Yep. And besides, it's not like no one can stop wish granting, right?"

Finally, after hugging Harvey again, she left the room with Nousagi and Harvey both looking at one another for a long moment.

"There is something you should know before you leave." Harvey said to him.

"Hmmm? What?" Nousagi asked.

"The true original versions of yourself and your brothers are inside me and as long as I can hypnotize more than one, you will probably not be the only ones. Heck, if lucky, these copies will be just as what you guys SHOULD be: Just restrictions. Restrictions with one purpose."

"Harvey, listen. I may be a copy of the demon controlling anger, but I am STILL my own person. And dammit, I love Cindy. Our love is real. Nothing changes that. Plus we may both sense copies of these restrictions breaking, but I rather stay with Cindy. She needs someone after all."

"But it will all end in heartbreak and-"

In anger, Nousagi glared, "Do you even listen to yourself?! You're not your mischievous self! You use to play with fire! You use to give tempomorphs! Fuck, you even use to stay with your Edna. But now, you've become something that even I destest: An Alfred!"

"And YOU have become a butt scratcher!"

He paused before departing, stating sadly, "You used to like butt scratches back then..."

When he was gone, Harvey looked down a bit, his ears drooped a bit. He didn't want to admit it, but in a way, Nousagi was right.

"Yeah...I did use to like having my fuzzy butt scratched...Nousagi." was all he said.

***

Once Nousagi was back in the halls that afternoon, he heard the voice of Cindy screaming from one of the opened doors.

"Oh no!" He spoke with worry, going to the opened door.

When he looked inside the storage room, he looked horrified at who he saw: Mark groping Cindy under her shirt as she struggled. And worse: He was drunk.

"Guess splitting from those losers this afternoon to come back here WAS a good idea." he smirked in a drunk manner, "Otherwise I wouldn't have found you snooping into the doc's office and grabbed you."

"You're drunk again, Mark." she glared as she struggled not to moan, "Let go of me!"

"Oh no, no, no. I'm gonna make sure you're awake this time to take all of it."

"Wh-what do you mean by this time?"

"Oh you don't know?" he smirked, "I've been visiting you since you were in a coma. At least then you kept your mouth shut when you took fucking with me."

She looked horrified at what he just said: Mark raped her while she was in a coma! Not only was this disgusting, but it would mean that...

Nousagi, growling in anger, slowly neared his fake beard, removing it as his red eyes narrowed to Mark undressing himself as he held Cindy by his belt.

This injustice must be dealt with, Nousagi thought as he glared.

"Let go of me, you ass!" she snapped, trying to shove the ex in boxers away.

"Why?" he smirked, "You got a boyfriend or something during our separation?"

"Yes, and he's named Nousagi."

"Sounds like a fat loser!"

Nousagi growled in fury, his face turning red as he started glowing.

"Know what time it is? Humping time!" Mark shouted, jumping to Cindy. "And New Loser's just a figment ass!"

Cindy gasped, ducking down, knowing it wouldn't end well.

As Mark jumped, Nousagi glowed, causing Mark to be lifted up higher than he had jumped.

For that brief moment, Mark slowly turned as he saw the rabbit, hood off, at the crack of the door as the rabbit hissed hatefully, "My name...is Nousagi!!"

Then, when Nousagi swiftly moved the arm he used, Mark was flung through the window, crashing through the glass as he screamed, falling downward to his death.

However, the way he had jumped, no one else would know that Mark's death was no accident.

When everything was clear, Nousagi entered before speaking to the ducked Cindy, "Hey...you all right?"

Cindy opened her eyes, looking up before noticing Nousagi near her, watching him remove the belt that held her arms.

"Nousagi..." she realized, "You...you saved me."

"I had no other choice." he stated, "If I had been there earlier, you wouldn't have been caught by that awful man."

He looked seriously to her as he continued, helping her up, "People like him sometimes don't deserve you. I've seen and heard what he did...He had wronged you all this time. He hurt you when you were in the trance world...and all that time until now, I couldn't protect you."

"But you're here now...and Mark's gone." Cindy said, hugging him, "And this time, I know Mark will never come back."

The rabbit lifted her up, looking at her with care before continuing, "Anyway, we should probably find one of the dolls you made as proof."

"The last I remember: The dolls were in the padded room." Cindy said, remembering seeing the padded room unlocked earlier.

The two departed the room together, Cindy retrieving the glasses and Nousagi placing the fake beard back on alongside the hood, heading to the padded room.

Once inside the room, both Cindy and Nousagi looked at the dolls that had been created, all similar to Harvey, minus the scars.

The rabbit lifted one of the dolls, glancing, "And all of these all started when you started thinking of me?"

"Yeah..." Cindy said, "Kind of silly, wasn't it?"

She picked up one of them, speaking, "This was the very first one I made, so I think maybe he'll come with us."

"Why this one?" he asked.

"Well how else will they believe us?"

Finally, they left the padded room full of Harveys. She hoped this would be enough to convince the police.

***

That evening, the two approach back to town, the human accidentally colliding with someone and accidentally dropping the papers with Harvey doll.

"Sorry about that, sir!" she said with worry.

"You're in the way and I have to make my report before I head back tomorrow." the gray skinned man glared.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"None of your concern."

She looked at his clothing, asking, "Is that a school uniform?"

"In a way, but it's for disguising myself as a transfer student." the man explained, "After all, it's part of why I'm investigating in secret."

"That explains why you look older than a teenager." Nousagi spoke dryly.

"If you will excuse me, I have a mission against the Convent and Asylum to take care of." the man said.

However, Cindy, realizing what he said, stopped him as she asked, "Wait...the asylum? As in Dr. Marcel's Asylum?"

"Yes. You have been there?"

"I worked there...or at least I use to before I found out his true intentions."

"Then you must know of what goes on in Dr. Marcel's experimentation."

She slightly nodded as he continued, "I'm glad you ran into me, because it would seem we would have everything that is needed...almost. All that is left is a confession from him."

The gray skinned man looked seriously to them as he continued, "Anyhow, allow me to introduce myself. I am Chief Deputy Gerret Gordon Gardengore. I'm an undercover investigator for the Juvenile Department."

He glanced at the two seriously, "I took a position in the convent as a cover to observe Mother Superior. My assignment is to uncover evidence proving her educational methods violate youth protection laws."

He took the profiles Cindy gave, looking seriously, "And apparently, according to these, Dr. Marcel is an even bigger fish to fry. Compared to him: Mother Superior is a saint."

"I've waited so long to right this wrong," Cindy grinned with a relief.

"But if you managed to take these from the doctor's eye, then that means he may believe you are in need of a correction of character." Gerret continued, "And if that were to happen, you may end up like this Alfred person."

She looked a bit concerned, knowing he was right. She would be wanted by the man who was above the law.

"There's one other thing you should know..." she said, slowly pulling out the Harvey doll she created months ago.

She showed the rabbit toy to him as she spoke, "This is what Dr. Marcel had me make months ago. I was fortunate to be in a coma for months, so his operations were put to a halt unless he can find other people who can do some embroidery or something similar to sewing." Cindy explained.

"And the Harvey doll...what does it do?" The officer glanced.

"I think this is where I'll explain," the rabbit spoke calmly.

He walked close to the human male, careful not to let his hood be lifted or have him remove his hood.

"These dolls that she had beautifully created," he began, holding the lifeless doll, "The Harvey dolls hypnotize you and places restrictions or behavioral blocks if you were to call it within you, preventing you from taking these certain blocks. One of them is playing with fire, another contradicting adults, then there's lying, touching alcohol, going to dangerous places, touching sharp objects, and of course anger. And from what I can tell, if the doctor learns what Cindy does, he will also restrict following wishes."

"How do you know this?" he asked the disguised rabbit in hood. "And who is this with you, young lady?"

"My name is Cindy. Cindy Gingers. This is Nousagi." She explained, pointing to him. "And well, long story short, in a way, he too was used by Dr. Marcel."

"That name is pretty hard to say, though." Gerret pondered, glancing at Nousagi.

Nousagi winced from Gerret's curious hand from reaching the hood, slightly backing away in fear.

"You wouldn't like to see what I would look like." Nousagi explained, covering his face, "I..."

The hood was finally pulled, showing the rabbit's face with Nousagi slightly nervous.

"A rabbit?" Gerret gasped in surprise, "Your comrade is an Imaginary Friend?!"

End of Part 11


	12. The Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the talk with Gerret, Cindy and Nousagi enjoy their night together before he vanishes from the real world. All while back at the asylum, Dr. Marcel learns of Cindy following her own wishes as of learning the forbidden relationship, ensuring he places the latest restriction in. All before he gets a very important phone call.

Part 12: The Night Together

Gerret was stunned at the rabbit. He, an Imaginary Friend, existing in a place that had forbidden Imaginary Friends for 50 years to exist here.

"He's your creation?" he asked the female.

"No, he was made by Dr. Marcel!" she spoke, "And uh, long story short...he's uh...a restriction block. A demon, in fact."

"Hmmm, that does explain the appearance similar to the doll." Gerret pondered. "So you know what comes to those under hypnosis, do you not?"

"Yes. Destroying the demon within, but these demons that I bonded with...they may have their own quirks, their virtues that make little to no sense. Hell even one of them's a fat chubby pervert sometimes! But I am not going to kill them. They're the only friends I have."

"You do realize that a friendship with a behavioral block is dangerous. Not to mention if you were to ever fall in love with one of them, it would not only be forbidden, but you would be looked down upon." Gerret tried explaining to her.

"I don't care!" she frowned, remembering the conversation similar to the Beeman's, "I love Nousagi for who he is. And that is not going to change."

"Are you telling me you're in a relationship with him?" Gerret groaned.

"Yes, what about it?" Nousagi glanced. "We've bonded together and slowly fell in love. And honestly, it does feel right, despite everyone else saying that it is wrong for a mortal and demon, let alone a human and rabbit, to fall in love with one another."

Gerret only frowned a bit, glaring, "I will never understand these forbidden relationships."

He turned to them, looking seriously as he said, "Listen to me: Until the time comes for Dr. Marcel to be arrested for his inhumane acts, you need to stay as far away from him as possible."

"It's not like I have a home to go to anyway." Cindy told him, "I mean I practically ditched that dump first chance I got when I woke up."

"Believe me, as a key witness, you're most valuable and you need to ensure that you have as much evidence against Dr. Marcel as you can have."

"And if he actually finds her?" Nousagi asked.

"Then I'm afraid that he may do horrible and unspeakable things to her." Gerret explained.

Now Nousagi was more worried than before.

"I rather not find out what kind of horrible and unspeakable things he would do." she spoke with concern.

"Can't you just let your cop buddies deal with the problem?" Nousagi glanced.

"Unfortunately, I need more than just some papers and a rag doll for proof." Gerret explained, "I would need a confession from the doctor himself."

"Yeah, that's gonna be a problem from Alfred's dad." he groaned, shuddering at the thought of Alfred.

The officer paused for a moment before looking at his watch, speaking, "I'll help you in any way I can, Cindy. But until then, I must continue my duties. I shall contact you through the phone whenever I find new evidence. We shall meet again, Miss Gingers."

Finally, they watched Gerret leave. It seemed like she found another she could trust with her life.

After a moment, Nousagi looked at the sky, realizing, "It's already sunset, Cindy. I only have 12 hours left of being here."

The human smiled, placing his hood back on as she said, "Then let's make the most of our night together."

Both held one another's hand, smiling before they walked together toward the town.

***

As the night sky shone, Harvey had waited before hearing the familiar wheels of the doctor approaching the office.

The door opened up with the familiar man in wheelchair arriving, glancing as he frowned a bit.

"Good evening, dear doctor." he said to him, "How was business?"

"Harvey, what happened?" he asked the rabbit with a bit of confusion, "You were suppose to assist Babbit, Mark, and Hulgor on finding Cindy & Edna. And where is Mark? He never came back with Hulgor and Babbit."

"Mark?" he spoke a bit obliviously.

"Yes, the man who was the most professional on his job."

Harvey peeked from behind the opened door of the office and storage room. The rabbit pondered a bit about what the commotion outside was about earlier before turning to the doctor.

"Your comrade looks as if he had died by accident when he came back to the asylum." he replied.

"And you did nothing to stop it?!" He glared.

"Sir, I wasn't-"

"Nevermind! Ugh, he was going to be a perfect candidate to be tested on, to ensure the hypnotherapy spread."

He then picked the rabbit up, asking, "So tell me...how was Cindy so easy to be missed?"

Harvey looked a bit nervously. He wouldn't dare disobey Dr. Marcel and yet he was still fond of Cindy as well.

It was as if those memories of Alfred trying to break him and the traumatizing memories were coming back to...

"I don't know, okay!?" he replied in fear, "But she's really nice and doesn't break any of the rules. She made sure that was part of her wishes when she explained when I briefly met her!"

Dr. Marcel pondered about what he said. So Cindy was following her wishes, wishes that she gained the ability from during her coma?

The fearful rabbit only continued, "And besides, even if I could find her, her demon boyfriend, that restriction block, isn't going to allow it!"

"Demon boyfriend?" Dr. Marcel frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Uh, don't get mad, but remember the first restriction I placed on her? Well I believe that Cindy has fallen in love with him." he spoke nervously.

"Hmmm...very interesting...but wrong." Dr. Marcel frowned, "However, it DOES give me an idea."

He then went to his desk, opening it as he dug out his tools, not noticing some of his illegal papers were missing.

"Harvey?" he asked the rabbit.

"Yes, good doctor?"

He watched as, to Harvey's horror, Dr. Marcel pulled out a knife along with a drill. The doctor only grinned as Harvey was slammed to the table with the drill coming close to him.

"Doctor, what are you doing?!" he yelped, "Stop! Keep the knife away!!"

The doctor only calmly said, "How would you like to have one more virtue inside you? And I know just the perfect one."

Harvey began realizing what a horrible mistake he had made: Telling about Cindy's wishes being granted to the evil doctor and him about to put a restriction on wishes.

Finally, as the knife headed down to Harvey, all he could do was scream loudly, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

***

Time had passed by the couple, neither one caring what other people would say about them.

Both Cindy and Nousagi had enjoyed they had gone through: Having a nice dinner together, watching a bad movie to mock in the theater, and even dance in a night club together.

Cindy and Nousagi had approached the broken home of the Konrads once more. To Cindy, it was a nice place to stay in for a couple of nights before she had to move on. Plus the fake glasses helped her not be recognized.

The two had spent the majority of the night on the wondrous date, but it would soon be dawn.

Neither were tired, however, as both approached the bedroom together, sitting together with ease. It was good to have some form of company after all.

"Besides what currently happened," Cindy began, holding his hand, "Today was the most wonderful day I ever had with you."

"I only wish I could stay as long as I want to be with you." he said, hugging her.

He lifted her chin as he continued, "But I think this would be the next best thing...if you are ready."

She nodded to him, both smiling to each other. Never had she been in a wondrous time with this rabbit.

And yes, despite the interspecies romance between the two forbidden, neither of them cared.

Slowly, both kissed softly, moaning as they did so.

The human moaned loudly, feeling his tongue going into her mouth, exploring inside. The tongue that felt so real.

Cindy, feeling Nousagi grabbing and scratching her ass, moaned loudly a bit with Cindy undoing the knot on the fake beard, letting it drop to the ground.

The human and rabbit slowly broke the kiss with Cindy stripping of the clothing she was given, leaving her naked.

"I want this, Nousagi." She begged, "And I want it to be with you..."

Nousagi smiled, opening his robe before he dropped it, the bulge in his jeans rising. Both knew this was the night that they...

Cindy slowly rubbed the bulge, causing the bunny to moan with his tail twitching.

"Mmmm, Cindy..." he muttered.

The pants unbuttoned and unzipped, the rope belt was undone with penis taken out, hard and squirting some precum.

"Heh, you feel horny again," she smiled to Nousagi, pulling the pants off of him.

Nousagi watched as Cindy slowly licked the cock, rubbing it as he groaned.

She leaned him to the bed, letting him sit down before she started sucking his cock.

He gasped and groaned loudly, holding the human's head as he moaned.

He was probably glad that his restriction wasn't 'you must not fuck one another or fall in love' or their romance would never had happened.

She sucked more and more, rubbing his ballsac as the bunny groaned and moaned loudly, ears risen with his muscles tensing.

"Ooooh Cindy! Fuck yes!" He groaned loudly, holding her.

The bunny blushed, petting her as he moaned and groaned, watching her suck and lick his dick.

Her head bopped up and down, sucking as she did so.

The male panted, his tongue hanging from each suck and lick she was doing, his penis burning more and more.

"Cindy, yes!!" he shouted with pleasure.

The rabbit cummed hard, causing her to be covered by the sticky goo with cum in her mouth.

"So tasty..." she muttered.

He lifted the human, lying her down on the bed before sucking and licking her breasts with hard tits.

She gasped and moaned from his tongue, smiling as she did so.

"Ahhhh Nousagi!" She yelped with pleasure.

She felt his teeth nibbling on her tits, groaning more and more.

She held his head, moaning more as he continued nibbling and sucking.

The human continued gasping and moaning more and more, feeling his tongue going down to her belly and clit, which was soaking wet.

"Mmmm, tasty." Nousagi said in a horny tone, sucking and licking her pussy.

The bunny sucked and licked, holding on to her ass while scratching it.

Cindy gasped and moaned loudly, feeling his tongue going inside her, groaning more and more.

"Unnnh Nousagi..." she muttered, starting to sweat.

She held his ears, playing with them as she continued moaning from his tongue sucking.

"Oh god, yes!" She shouted.

Nousagi continued sucking and licking more and more, knowing that she would eventually give out.

"I love this!" she shouted, "Oh Nousagi! YES!!"

She cummed hard, squirting her wetness on to her bunny love.

Nousagi smiled, removing himself as he licked some of the cum, grinning with pleasure.

"I think I know what I can give you, if you were to allow it." He said to her with a smile.

"Then take me..." was all she said.

Her legs were pulled apart slowly before Nousagi thrusted his hard member into her, causing her to gasp and moan loudly.

"OOOOOH!! So big!" she spoke as she yelped.

The blue bunny thrusted hard and fast, starting to moan and groan.

He couldn't believe what he was doing: having sex with her for real in the real world and both were enjoying it so much.

"Oooooh Nousagi...god!" she groaned loudly.

"Mmmm, so tight." Nousagi panted.

Both moaned loudly with the rabbit thrusting harder and faster, groaning as she felt his penis go deeper and deeper into her.

"OOooh Nousagi yes!" she shouted, bucking from each hump he was doing.

Nousagi's face started turning red, groaning and screaming with her operatic moans and screams. Both never had this much pleasure in their lives and he had hoped this would be the best one of all.

"Cindy!" he screamed, starting to cum inside her womb.

"NOUSAGI!!" she shouted, feeling his cum shoot inside while she cummed hard.

The human and rabbit removed themselves, both relieved with the cum spilling on the bed side, panting with exhaustion.

The bunny looked at her covered in the cum that remained as it was covering her. The human only smiled, licking some of it before Nousagi blushed.

Both looked at one another, grinning with one another smiling to each other, for this erotic romantic night was what both would need.

He had hoped this night would be worth it.

Just then, the sky began to clear as the human and rabbit looked.

"It's almost dawn," the rabbit spoke as he realized.

Cleaning himself up quickly, Nousagi grabbed his pants with rope belt, quickly placing the objects on or he'd be naked upon arriving back.

After a moment, Nousagi, placing the false beard on himself, looked at the naked Cindy, picking up the cloak for him as she begged in tears, "Nousagi...please..."

The bunny sighed, knowing that he could not stay permanently, no matter how much he wanted to.

He looked at her, softly smiling, "Keep the cloak. Arnab has my real one back home."

Cindy looked at the cloak she held, then back at Nousagi whom picked up his staff.

"I'll always remember this, Nousagi." she said to him, hugging the rabbit as the sun started rising.

Nousagi, slowly starting to fade from the real world, lifted her chin up, speaking with little regret, "I'll never forget the experience. At least this way, you have something to remember me by...hopefully. For now, stay safe, my love."

Cindy finally kissed the rabbit, both shedding tears as the sun fully came. When the sun shone brightly, Nousagi had completely disappeared, leaving only the tear that fell on the floor and the cloak Cindy held.

The human shedded small tears, slowly smiling before looking at his cloak, hugging it tightly. She would never forget her night with him after all.

After a moment, Cindy lied on the bed, naked with the cloak she held hugged tightly as she finally slept. She did stay up all night after all.

***

Nousagi opened his eyes, finding himself back in a familiar forest. He was back in the trance world. The world that he was created in.

His ears drooping down, Nousagi looked down a bit, his tears slowly dropping. He knew he wanted to stay with the human he loved, but he...

"Hey," the familiar voice of one of his brothers called out.

The bunny with red eyes turned, noticing his six siblings with Arnab holding the familiar brown cloak from earlier.

With a bittersweet smile, Arnab asked, "You left this back in my lamp."

Nousagi sighed, taking the cloak and placing it back on.

"Um, you know, you still have one wish left." Justitia tried reassuring him.

However, Nousagi's mind was on other things before speaking, "Listen...there's something you should know...about Dr. Marcel and his true intentions..."

"Hmmm, you know, I've been thinking..." The dragon pondered, "The rest of us had our eyes and voices changed...well not the snowman's eyes, but I doubt coal eyes turn color anyway."

"Get to the point."

"Oryctolagus is right, though," Cherokee nodded, "It's only when we do the opposite of our programming."

"So true." Lepus nodded.

"Indeed." Hase glanced.

"And well...I think the reason why they changed was because not only do we have to learn that our laws aren't always good..." Justitia began, "But also we rejected our creator, Dr. Marcel."

Arnab finally pointed to his oldest brother, asking, "But your eyes and voice don't stay changed. Is there something that makes you not reject Dr. Marcel completely?"

"Honestly, he did treat Cindy with some respect," Nousagi tried explaining, "And he may have had done some mistakes, but...it's only if he were to harm Cindy in any way that I would completely reject Alfred's father."

Most shuddered at the thought of Alfred. They may had fused with Harvey, but even they had standards when it came to Alfred.

"Then you think we should probably make him reject Marcy?" Arnab smirked a bit, each of them glancing at the yelping Nousagi.

"Perhaps." Justitia nodded.

"I have a few methods to make him reject the doc." Arnab smirked, showing a feather he planned for tickle torture.

"Gah! No!" Nousagi yelped, backing away from the six nearing him, "Get away from me!"

"As someone once said: I think somebody needs a tickle."

The oldest looked fearful, darting off as Justitia smirked, "And besides, he does need to learn not to be bossy on us sometimes."

"Perfect!" The dragon smirked, carrying his six siblings before following after the lead rabbit.

Nousagi, meanwhile, looked seriously as he said to himself, "Stay safe, Cindy..." while continuing to run from the tickle torture that his brothers have planned.

***

That morning, Dr. Marcel grinned at his completed work, looking devilishly to Harvey, whom awoke.

"Doctor?" he asked, "Good morning, sir. I blanked out last night. What happened?"

"Just did a little modification to you." The doctor grinned, "Do you know what your newest restriction is?"

"I shall recite the restrictions for you, doctor." Harvey spoke.

He got up as he spoke through his voice box, "You must not contradict adults. You must not lie. You must not play with fire. You must not use sharp objects. You must not touch alcohol. You must not hang around dangerous places. You must not lose control. And you must never follow your own wishes."

"Excellent." he chuckled wickedly, rubbing his hands.

He looked seriously before continuing, "It's time we find Cindy and use it on her, don't you think?"

However, Harvey was secretly worried. With this new restraining block placed on himself to give, it would give out some trouble to her. Plus he did like Cindy as a friend.

However, before he could use his wheelchair to depart the room with him, the phone began ringing. The doctor looked at the telephone on his desk near the bunny plush, glancing at it.

After a few more rings, he picked it up, answering, "Hello?"

"It's about time!" A stern voice spoke out, "Is this the asylum psychiatrist, Dr. Horatio Marcel?"

"Yes, this is he. Why do you ask?"

"This is Mother Superior Ignatz of the Covenant Church. You know, the one on the hill, for the really clueless?"

"Of course I do. I'm not an idiot."

"J-Just listen to me! These ch-ch-children are the worst students I have ever had in my life, especially the autistic girl, Lilli! She's the worst of them all!"

"I see." Marcel said thoughtfully. More test subjects for him. "Very well, I will be there as soon as I can. Do not worry, Mother Superior. I will take the mischief out of those children guaranteed."

"Let's hope this would work, for your sake." the voice continued, "Ugh, I just loathe these ch-ch-children! They're driving me crazy with all that-"

He finally hung up, turning to Harvey, picking him up by the ears.

Harvey looked cautiously and curiously to his savior. Just what was the look in his eye?

All the doctor said to him was, "Harvey...we have a little place to go to this evening..."

End of Part 12


	13. An End of a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night comes as Cindy tries to find the child and/or children of the convent to protect them from Dr. Marcel's hypnosis scheme. However, as she tries to do so, Cindy makes a sacrifice to save one child's life.

Part 13: An End of a Life

Within the abandoned home of the Konrads, as the sun was setting, Cindy slept peacefully before she awoke, looking at the empty cloak she hugged tightly.

"Nousagi..." was all she said, sounding a bit saddened.

The female got up, looking around the bare place, sighing a bit. He disappeared for hours and already she missed her Nousagi.

She would probably need to clean herself first, she thought.

Arriving to the barrel of clean water she had gathered, Cindy slowly bathed herself, remembering her previous night with Nousagi.

She missed him dearly, despite it only 12 hours. And even though she could still go in the trance world, she felt like it was a lie to go there, because he was not real there when she was there.

Finally clean of the mess she was on, Cindy dressed herself, then looked at the cloak Nousagi left for her.

At least they won't fully recognize me, she thought as she put it on.

The human looked a bit worried, hoping nothing bad had happened as she made her way back into town.

***

Arriving to the town itself, all was quiet. The people had gone home for the night probably due to it being a weeknight or something.

Cindy became a bit concerned before looking at a passing boy, asking him, "Excuse me, young man?"

She glanced at the uniform, asking him, "Where are you going on this dangerous night?"

"Away from the convent." the boy replied, "I mean Freeman went missing and after Mother Superior told everyone about the troubles Lilli got all of us into, I decided to climb over the fence and leave that place."

"Who's Lilli?" she asked him.

"What's it to you, stranger?" the kid frowned, "You're more weird than those potato gnomes that pop up and paint pink paint."

"Pink paint?" she asked, "Like when someone sees pink elephants when drunk?"

"Somewhat." the boy said, "Plus with the disappearances going around lately, I rather not stay at that heck house any longer."

"Won't your parents be worried?" she asked the kid.

"Mom and dad ditched me, believing I was an accident." he frowned.

"So where are you from?" she asked him.

"I use to live in Hamburg, but because my parents kept fighting each other, they dropped me off in this one horse town with bad things happening."

He looked more concerned as he continued, "And besides Potato Gnomes, I haven't seen any other Imaginary Friend come to this place. It's like this town's forbidden Imaginary Friends or something."

"I guess you're trying to head back to where you were born, huh?" she asked him.

"Yeah, in a way. But I'm not going back to my parents until they stop fighting."

She seemed a bit worried to him. She didn't know what to do for the child, but the thought of these 'potato gnomes' were peeking her interest.

"At least I left before that professional the nun woman mumbled about got there." he continued.

"Wait, what professional?"

"I don't know. Some sort of renowned psychologist who plans to do some sort of psychological examination."

She looked more worried. It couldn't have been Dr. Marcel he was describing, could it?

"Gotta go now." he spoke, "And if you see that cutie Birgit, tell her Conrad's gone back home to Hamburg."

Finally, he left the female as she watched him leave. The boy was making her more curious than ever, but she had other things to worry about more.

One of them being Dr. Marcel using Harvey on the kids at the convent!

The human left the area, heading to the path that lead to the church. As she did, she passed by a blond hair girl in pigtails with pink bow.

She stopped for a moment, looking back at where she had gone before shrugging and continuing onward. It seemed like she had also escaped the church as well.

Or at least so she thought as she entered the church grounds, looking stunned at one of what seemed to be a potato gnome painting pink paint on a tree stump.

"Hey! Hey you!" she called to the gnome.

However, the creature made of potato only whistled while continuing to paint the pink paint on the stump.

She groaned, her eye twitching as she looked angrily at him.

"Hey stupid! I'm talking to you!" she snapped, struggling to release her vent and rage on him.

Cindy then began stomping to the gnome, whom dodged her hand grabbing, causing her to almost scream in agony.

However, she yelped, jolting from the restriction she forgot about until now: her anger.

"Ugh, forget this!" she glared, departing from the tree area.

As she walked through the closed convent, the female looked at the many gnomes that almost each room, minus one with a sleeping man hung by a coat hanger, were.

Cindy couldn't believe there were so many gnomes around and yet...

She looked at someone departing to her car, snapping, "Where the bloody hell is everybody!? Oooh, it's just like those nerves. I knew I shouldn't have taken this crappy job!"

When she entered, Cindy looked curiously, wondering if she were to head back to town or something.

As soon as the car departed, she gasped, quickly ducking down as she watched the familiar man in wheelchair leading what appeared to be a hypnotized nun into the car.

"There there, Mother Superior." Dr. Marcel assured her, "Once we take you back home, then we can put all of this behind us."

He paused before noticing, "Why are there Imaginary Friends within the premises? They are especially forbidden from existing here!"

"I do not have any idea, dear doctor." The nun said in a hypnotic like tone.

"It doesn't matter. I'll deal with the Imaginary Friends later." he spoke, pushing her in the limo of his. "And besides, even if Lilli DOES try to break her restraints, I can assure that she WILL be taken care of, especially when she would be the one to find the missing students. After all, children DO have such wild imaginations."

"Oh crud!" she spoke quietly with worry.

If this Lilli even DID break her restrictions, then there was no guarantee that she would be tricked by Dr. Marcel to be prepared for the worst anyway.

There was only one solution she would have to do, even if it meant...

Quickly clinging to the back of the car, Cindy held tight as the limo began departing. As the three headed back to the asylum, where Dr. Marcel's illegal happenings occurred, Cindy only sighed.

If Nousagi was with her, at least things would be a bit safer, she thought as she quietly got on top of the limo, being careful not to be spotted by either Mother Superior or Dr. Marcel.

***

"What do you mean you six started feeling intense pain?" Nousagi asked.

Earlier, Nousagi was snatched by his brothers, tickle torturing him for not only being a bit bossy, but also stubborn for continuing his denial in his reluctance on whether to reject Dr. Marcel or not.

They were fortunate that 'you must not tickle' wasn't part of the restrictions or they wouldn't have had fun tickling their oldest brother.

Nousagi himself looked at the six whom each slowly clinged their hearts in pain, as if parts of themselves had been destroyed and they were slowly being tortured before dying.

Oryctolagus had just recently stopped tickling just to feel that pain in his heart.

"I can't explain it, but it's like parts of ourselves, even if they were copies without our developed personalities, are slowly being tortured before dying." the dragon explained.

"And the more restrictions one or two of them break, the more we feel like..." Cherokee began before realizing, "Wait, you haven't felt any pain yet, have you?"

"I thought tickling WAS a type of pain." Arnab said to the shaggy creature.

"No it isn't, dumbass!" Nousagi glared.

"But it was pretty funny before each of us felt pain, one at a time."

"Listen, I think I may know what's going on." Nousagi spoke, "Someone else is under the restrictions. I can sense at least two other people under them. And if things continue like that, that means I'll feel it next."

"The tickles?" Arnab asked.

"No, the pain!!" he snapped at his brother.

"Well, who could be under the spell?" Lepus ask puzzled.

"From what I sense, a girl and a nun. Both are like Edna." Nousagi explains seriously.

"A girl?" Justitia asked.

"I can probably sense one of them close by to my copy. Her real name is Lilli, but she's currently role playing as Lilligrim the Barbarian Warrioress."

"Is she hot?" Arnab grinned as he held a notepad, hoping to at least ask if she had a phone number.

"No, she's a kid, dummy!" He snapped.

"Oh...does she have an older hotter sister?"

Nousagi groaned in annoyance.

"Idiot." he frowned.

"Well, what can you sense her doing?"

"Being upset and twitching, I think. It's cute. Reminds me of Cindy."

Justitia paused, pondering, "You know, for odd reason, I sensed that same child near my copy, but successfully caused that copy to committ suicide."

He looked down, continuing, "I guess I should thank Cindy. Had it not been for her, I would've killed myself."

Most looked down as Lepus spoke, "She saved us from the fire by jumping in herself to save us."

"Und she did make sure ve survived." Hase nodded.

"She risked all the dangers, just to keep us all alive." Cherokee said, holding his arm a bit.

"And she gave me wings, after realizing what I had told her...to force Justitia's sword away." Ory said, smiling a bit to his wings.

Arnab only smiled, "See? Cindy isn't so bad after all, isn't she?"

The rabbit in toga looked at Nousagi, who stood up and fixed his wardrobe malfunction, placing the fake beard that turned to the side back to his chin part. Just then, Nousagi gasped, starting to feel a bit pained.

"Bro, what's happened now?!" Justitia quickly asked.

"It's my other self...he's gotten so pissed off, that his head's going to blow up!" Nousagi grunted.

The rabbit in role playing garb looked stunned, gasping as he clenched his heart, then nearly fell before his siblings quickly caught him.

"Let me guess...he finally did, huh?" Arnab asked.

Nousagi panted in pain, struggling, "Yes...but unlike us, there IS one more restriction placed on, and if Cindy were to have this...it could spell trouble."

"Well, what is it?" Ory demanded.

"Following your own wishes." Nousagi answess.

"Oh, why is that a problem? The final restriction will be tougher especially if someone tries to get into another's trance." Lepus remarks with a scoff of dismissal.

"Because if Lilli were to break the final restriction if Cindy were to have it, then that would mean that she would kill us." The wizard said with a grim look.

"Aw man, NOW we can worry." was all Arnab could say.

"The only way she would make the final restriction ignore and allow her to do what she wants...is if the original Harvey gets his eyes back." Nousagi added.

The only question would be...how would she do so?

***

Things were quiet in the asylum when Cindy entered, being careful not to be spotted by Dr. Marcel when they had arrived. She had passed through the building carefully, looking at each room that seemed bare and empty.

She peeked into the unlocked doors, slowly looking through each room, taking her time to not be spotted.

After a while, Cindy went inside the TV room that was in the recreation room...which had been oddly unlocked.

She had noticed the TV had left a porno movie on, which showed a lesbian couple kissing and touching one another, both nude as the female on TV moaned.

The female kept watching, looking at both touching each other's naked pussy, moaning as the two erotic lesbians were moaning loudly, groaning as they felt the fingers inside while cumming.

Cindy looked a bit stunned a bit, starting to feel tingly in her pants, struggling not to touch her wet self. She needed to...

A thump sound interrupted her erotic thoughts, looking upward.

"What was that?" she asked.

The woman quickly went up the stairways, hoping to find some sign of life. She had to in order to...

As she was climbing upward, she heard voices of a sort, voices of some people talking and one trying to speak, though interrupted.

"What is going on? Are one of those people Dr. Marcel?" Cindy thought in concern.

As she was almost upstairs, she could hear the voice of a child, probably Lilli, shouting in anger, "STOOOOOOOOOP!! SHUT UP ALREADY!!"

"Very good, Lilli! Let him have it!" the voice of another person spoke.

However, the voice angrily interrupted, "That goes for everyone!"

"What the-?!" she asked herself, hearing a knife stabbing something.

"You've just been bossing me around this whole time! "Lilli do this! Lilli do that!" But get this: I'm NOT your lap dog!" the girl's voice angrily shouted.

Cindy came close to the stairs, looking at the opened door that contained the Harvey dolls, now more than ever as she heard the voice snapping, "And you, Doc, if you want to hypnotize me, you'll have to walk first, because that's what I'm going to do now! Your therapy is garbage! Why don't you worry about yourself, grandpa?!"

She looked a bit stunned, hearing that voice. She sounded like she had not spoken in a long time.

As the door to the room was being pushed opened more, Cindy began to turn, preparing to confront the mad doctor himself before she collided with the girl in bow from before.

At that moment, the girl snapped, shouting, "GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU ASS!!"

She was shoved, pushed to the ground and almost falling down the stairs. She was injured, hurt and angered. She didn't like what the child did.

In anger, she cried, "You...you bitch!!"

Cindy knew she would get shocked for doing it, but she didn't care anymore at this point and she had enough.

In anger, Cindy slapped Lilli, knocking her to the ground while jolting from the restraint she had.

"Worth it!" she said to herself.

The girl in bow looked at Cindy, now noticing the newcomer. However, Cindy looked at her, realizing with horror at what the girl was becoming: A psychopath!

She backed away, shouting, "Keep away you psychopath!"

Lilli looked at her, looking at the woman who had acted like herself before, then turned to a mirror, gasping as she saw the reflection of herself briefly turning into one of a monster. A crooked version of herself.

The girl looked stunned, calming down from what she had briefly seen.

'Dear goodness, what was I turning into? I let my frustrations over what happened...from Mother Superior's harsh actions, the bullying, to being pushed around and...' was all she thought up.

She slumped down, speaking to herself, "Oh God, I'm turning into someone I am not!!"

Cindy panted a bit in fear while the voice that had encouraged Lilli called out, "Lilli!"

The two looked, noticing Edna, Gerret, and Mother Superior approaching the two, the nun holding a Harvey doll in her arms.

Cindy, shivering, noticed something different from that Harvey doll: Harvey's eyes were normal looking!

Cindy did not pay attention to Lilli's breakdown, only breaking down herself.

She didn't know what to think anymore. She thought she was innocent until now. She wasn't even sure what to believe in this world.

As the girls happily reunited after some explanation, Cindy's eye twitched from the anger and sadness with Gerret lifting her up.

She looked back at the scene, looking at them comforting the girl, the girl who was becoming a psychopath.

"You actually trust her?!" she spoke in somewhat upset anger.

"Cindy, listen. She's all right now." Gerret explained, helping her up, "And she may try to help you with your situation like she did with Mother Superior, if you allow her to do so."

Her head turned away, however, remembering the conversation and what it would do to her only friends.

"And besides," Edna went on, "after listening to what you're going through I have this to say: This type of love isn't right, even WITH a good reason."

Lilli looked stunned a bit, only asking curiously, "What was his name?"

"Heck if I could remember," Harvey spoke and shrugged, "She was the one who named those restrictions I placed on her before I got my eyes back. I think it was Nat-something or other."

"His name is Nousagi," Cindy spoke coldly to him.

"Whoa, Miss Touchy." Harvey remarks at Cindy's cold tone.

On the other hand, Harvey did wanted to talk to her about it before he would decide whether or not one of them would go into the trance world to confront her restrictions.

Just then, the gun cock sound was heard as a bang shot was also heard.

Cindy, hearing the noise, began realizing with horror. Lilli may have started to almost become a psychopath, but she didn't deserve to...

"WATCH IT!!" Cindy, despite being shocked by the restraining bolt, shouted as she jumped.

Cindy shoved Lilli aside, taking the bullet, which hit her. She fell to the ground, causing everyone to be shocked in horror.

Cindy had saved Lilli's life at the cost of her own!

The five finally turned, noticing Dr. Marcel with a revolver, the gun steaming from the bullet fired, looking anger and bitter at them.

"No, no, no!!" he snapped, "Lilli was SUPPOSE to be the one to be injured, not Cindy!"

At that moment, Edna and Gerret furiously jumped Dr. Marcel, causing him to fall from his wheelchair and land on the hall ground.

"MURDERER!!" Edna snapped.

The furious girl tackled the man in wheelchair. He had done wrong, and almost killing the child was crossing the line.

"Dr. Marcel!" Gerret glared, "You're under arrest for illegal methods on patients, kidnapping, attempted murder, malpractice, brainwashing, and other illegal methods."

Lilli only turned to where Cindy was, looking worried at her and unsure what to do.

The girl with Mother Superior rushed to her side, trying to hold the bleeding and hope to keep her alive.

Cindy struggled, looking at where Harvey, who only stood in horror, speaking, "Nou...sagi..."

She finally lost consciousness.

"Oh no..." was all Harvey could say.

***

Some time later, Cindy opened her eyes briefly, noticing herself on life support by an ambulance van about to take her.

She only spoke, "Wait...let me speak..."

"Okay," a nurse spoke, "But just a few minutes. You'll need your strength to recover."

She tried to look back at where she heard Miranya's voice speaking, ""The eighth spirit!"

She quickly glanced at where Miranya was looking at Harvey, speaking, "So that was where he was, but..."

Edna, looking more confused, asked her, "What are you on about?"

"It's this favor I got from Miss Gingers over there." Miranya explained, "She told me to see if I can find a reincarnated soul within an Imaginary Friend's body. And your rabbit friend was it."

"What?" Harvey spoke with confusion before he spoke, "You can actually see me move and talk?"

"Of course we can." an officer, leading one of the men away, was speaking to him, stunning us, "Besides, Imaginary Friends are illegal in this town don't you know. Not where I use to live."

"I don't understand, I-" Edna began to speak before the medium held my shoulder.

"Honestly, it was like this for 50 years now in this town." Miranya began explaining, "And at those times, no Imaginary Friend dared to step in this country. It got so bad, that people here, like Dr. Marcel, believed that imaginary friends don't even exist."

"That would explain a lot." Harvey frowned.

She turned to Harvey, continuing, "That reminds me...I heard that 15 years ago, there were eight children. All boys with wild imaginations. Each one had their own unique quirks: one like to use snow & fire, the second was interested in knives & dragons, the third had lots of music & collected spiders, the fourth was interested in Indian mythology while hunting, the fifth liked to tell lies while trying to have some justice in his heart, the sixth was interested in the Arabian Knights stories & medic uses for alcohol..."

She then looked at Cindy whom slowly looked at her with one eye as she continued, "The seventh one, who was the oldest, was a role player with a bit of a temper, and the final one, a child of a Konrad family, loved to do what he pleased while sometimes being careful on what he wished."

Cindy only nodded, remembering that conversation from yesterday.

"What happened to them?" Lilli asked.

"They died a tragic death," Miranya spoke sadly, "And that was the week before Mrs. Konrad died as well."

Edna then looked at Harvey as he did to her. The purple hair girl only looked more confused.

She freaked out as she spoke, "So wait, Harvey's reincarnated from my brother?! Harvey's actually my brother?!"

"Well when you put it that way, yeah." Miranya spoke.

"Wait, I was a real boy?!" Harvey exclaims in shock.

He pauses for a bit then adds, "Well, that does explain the voices."

So Harvey was Harvey Konrad was all Cindy thought with a smile slightly, trying to remember what her friends were briefly before her mind went.

It was hard to remember when dying after all.

The female struggled, barely lifting her eyes opened with one shown fully opened. She had to confirm it before she died.

"The demons...Lepus...Hase...Cherokee...Justitia...Arnab...Oryctolagus...and my Nousagi" Cindy weakly spoke, "Were they...they once human, too?"

Miranya nodded.

"I guess that does explain a lot." she slowly smiled, looking a bit relieved.

Gerret finally arrived, having listened to the entire conversation as he spoke, "Save your strength, Cindy. You'll be needed as a witness to this case if you're still alive."

However, she paid no attention to what any of them were saying. Probably putting Lilli and Edna on some witness protection program and sending Harvey to that foster home in America.

She looked up, looking as her life was flashing before her eyes: The day she was born, her family not paying much attention, their deaths, the friends that had abandoned her, her relationship with Mark before he dumped her, her time as a mayor's assistant before she was fired, being Dr. Marcel's assistant, the hypnosis she was endured with, meeting each Harvey demon she had befriended and even Nousagi, the bunny she fell in love with.

She knew that it was going to be her time soon before she heard Lilli ask, "But what about Miss Cindy?"

She only looked at everyone staring at her, now no longer having regrets in the real world.

"Hey, don't worry about me." Cindy smiled, as if knowing her fate, "I'll be fine, really. Just do me a favor, though."

"What's that?" the confused bunny plush asked.

"Don't destroy my restrictions," she said with a sad smile, tears streaming down.

"What?" he asked, "Why do you-?"

"You're in love with one, aren't you?" Lilli asked.

The adult groaning nodded softly, "Yes."

Lilli began realizing as she nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. What about you, Harvey?"

Harvey looked down, having some deep thought. On one hand, she would be free to do whatever she want. On the other hand, she was in love and she saw the demons as her only friends after all. Plus Nousagi did like to scratch his butt sometimes.

The reluctant rabbit finally sighed, "Fine...I promise."

"Thank...you..." she spoke quietly.

Cindy smiled before finally lying still, closing her eyes one last time before the heart monitor went flat.

Cindy Gingers was alive no longer.

***

"No, NOOOO!! CINDY!!!" Nousagi shouted with fear.

The demons, whom had gone to get some drinks, had started recovering from their intense pain, knowing that Lilli had beaten their copies. Nousagi, meanwhile, had to see how Cindy was doing when he saw what he did not want to see: Cindy shot by Dr. Marcel while saving the life of Lilli.

He should be grateful that Harvey had promised not to let himself and Lilli kill them off, but when he saw Cindy die like that...

"No, Cindy, no..." was all he could say, tears streaming down his eyes.

Cindy was dead because of him, because of his so-called creator that...

He looked at the ghostly vision starting to form close by him, slowly looking up as he saw the familiar figure forming, appearing in the trance world. This time, permanently.

The rabbit looked stunned with tears as he shouted, "Cindy?!"

End of Part 13


	14. The Final Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter where Nousagi finally rejects Dr. Marcel at last, a chat with Miranya on a travel spell is talked and performed, Cindy decides to change her appearance for personal reasons, and the final wishes of Nousagi and Cindy are shown in effect, leading to another story for another time...

Part 14: The Final Wishes

Nousagi looked at the female that had formed fully into the trance world, opening her eyes as she saw the rabbit, tears from his eyes struggling to change between demonic and humanish.

"Cindy..." he slowly spoke, being lifted by her.

"Hey." she said, "I guess...I guess I'm here permanently, huh?"

After a few moments, the blue bunny held her tightly, more tears streaming down his eyes.

"I should have been there for you..." he spoke sadly, "I should have waited to make my wish on this day instead of yesterday, I..."

She only hugged him comfortly, smiling a sad bittersweet grin.

After a few moments, glass drops and breaking were heard, causing the two to turn as they saw Nousagi's demon brothers arrived back, with formerly glasses and bottles for dinner.

However, after witnessing Cindy appearing in an instant in a ghostly manor, the six began realizing with horror.

"Cindy!" Arnab spoke with shock, "Are you dead?!"

"Sad, but true." Cindy nodded.

The oldest looked down, looking a bit depressed as she explained, "It was all because I saved Lilli. She was becoming a psychopath when she was asserting herself too much, but even then, I didn't want her to be killed by Dr. Marcel."

"Dr. Marcel..." Nousagi started speaking, slowly in an anger and hateful tone, "He did this."

The rabbit's face started turning red, causing the grieving Nousagi to look upward, looking furiously.

"He killed you!" he shouted, "How dare he!"

"Uh, bro?" Arnab tried speaking, "Don't blow your top now! Remember: The remain calm crap you usually use when controlling people's anger!?"

However, Nousagi ignored his genie brother, snapping, "That asshole!! If I ever find a way out of this place people call a 'hellhole', I'm going to break that fucking skull of the doctor's and...and..."

He struggled, starting to pop the veins on his head, about ready to blow up, both figuratively and literally.

Justitia held him down, pleading, "Don't blow yourself up! If you do, you're going to die!"

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!" Nousagi furiously snapped with anger tears in his eyes, "Dr. Marcel is the biggest asshole ever! He's just as bad as Alfred, and the boy STILL pisses me off!"

Cindy only realized what was happening and if he continued to rant and get pissed more and more, he could...

"Nousagi, please, stop!" she begged with worry, "STOP IT PLEASE!!"

As she said that, she slapped the rabbit, knocking him to the ground and stopping him from fuming.

Nousagi groaned, his beard fallen off as he looked at Cindy, stunned as he spoke, "You...you slapped me."

"Only because you were dying." The human said to him.

She jumped to his arms, pleading, "Nousagi, please. I'm here now...and if you were to die...I wouldn't stand to be here any longer and..."

She finally buried her head on his chest, continuing, "And I would feel like I exist for nothing all over again."

The rabbit looked seriously at her, then at his worried siblings. Nousagi had finally realized that even though that each of them have their own differences, the Harveys did care for one another deep down.

He then looked at Cindy, calming down as he looked carefully at the female crying to his chest, petting her hair a bit as his face returned to his normal color.

"Cindy..." he sighed, "Everyone...I'm sorry I snapped and lost my temper. And I'm sorry especially to you, Cindy."

He lifted her chin up before continuing, "But know that the only reason why I acted out was because of him. Dr. Marcel..."

He looked down a bit, his ears drooping as he continued, "Dr. Marcel has killed you, despite him trying to kill a child like Lilli."

He clenched his fist, frowning, "He is no creator of mine...not anymore."

Nousagi looked back at her, his eyes fully changing to the blue eyes as he continued in the more humanish voice, "And to be fair, I rather my creator be Edna."

The male hugged her tightly, a bit relieved when he had fully rejected his former creator. And besides, Cindy cared for him more than Dr. Marcel anyway.

"Hey..." Arnab spoke with the Harveys lifting the two, "Uh, I think maybe we should um, see if we can get on the train to the afterlife."

The thought of the afterlife caused a bit of concern. What if he was to be barred from following Cindy into the afterlife? And what was he to do if that happened?

"Hello?" a familiar voice called out, "Cindy? Can you hear me? Hello?"

The female looked stunned, hearing the voice of Miranya.

"Miranya?" she spoke with concern.

The eight turned, looking at the sky where it showed the vision of Miranya, the wax gum earplugs in her ears, trying to contact the dead woman.

"Cindy, if you can hear me and if you're with one of the ghosts, say something." she spoke.

"Something!" The oblivious snowman spoke.

"Lepus!" Cherokee frowned under his fur.

"Oh, sounds like you found one of the ghosts." Miranya said.

"Miranya, what are you doing contacting me?" she asked the medium.

"Your life was cut pretty short when you saved her." Miranya explained, "And honestly, what Dr. Marcel tried to do was really bad. So listen...I think I can help you."

Cindy pondered a bit, glancing, "How?"

"I can guide you spirits to in Hamburg, but I don't think you will be reincarnated unless one of you is a genie spirit that can grant wishes." Miranya explained, "And even then, once you're reincarnated, none of you will have any memories of your previous lives."

"Wait, as in no longer remembering Cindy being sexy?" Arnab ask in worry, then he frowns. "Damn, that sucks!"

"You're missing the point!" The dragon glared.

"But I'll need to gather some things first in order for you to travel and help the reincarnation wish to work," Miranya said to them, "I'll contact you when you find the genie AND make that wish."

Finally, the image of Miranya from the real world vanished. She had gone to gather items for the traveling ritual.

After a moment, Nousagi turned to Arnab with a frown.

"Seriously!?" Nousagi glared to Arnab, "You STILL want her?!"

"Aw come on. We've got a while before that medium comes back." Arnab smirked a bit, fixing his turban.

Cindy sighed in annoyance. Even when she was dead, the genie still wanted her, be it human, ghost or...

She paused for a moment, realizing something as she asked Arnab, "Uh Arnab? Remember that gummy I took that changed me to a bunny temporarily?"

"Yeah?" the genie glanced.

"Well...I'm curious to ask...since I only took one that made my body temporarily well...a bunny...how many of the bunny gummy vitamins would it take for it to be permanent?"

"That depends...how many did you ate?" The genie ask, suspecting where Cindy is going with this.

"I didn't eat any yet today!" she glared, "I just wanted to know."

"Cindy?" Nousagi asked with a bit of a concern, "What are you planning?"

"Are you crazy!?" Justitia glared, realizing what she was planning, "Why would you want your body to be permanently a rabbit?"

"For one thing," Cindy sighed, looking at her meek body, "Body image issues. Secondly, if I'm going to be reincarnated as probably an Imaginary Friend, why not be an animal I like most?"

"Because you will deal with a crazy duck who tries to get a hunter to shoot ya and then try to make pronoun switching from rabbit to duck to rabbit season?" Cherokee ask.

A pause was seen before the spider glared, "Dammit, Cherokee, you're missing ze point."

Cindy shook her head, nodding "And anyway, I doubt that could-"

"It's about 3 for a human." Arnab spoke as she turned, "It's at least 3 or more to be a rabbit permanently."

"Three, huh?" she said to herself.

She snatched his turban, causing the genie to yelp as she looked inside. There, she saw the jar of bunny gummy vitamins he had hidden in his hat, preparing to take some.

"Cindy, stop!" Justitia pleaded.

"You don't know how much you can handle!" Ory shouted, trying to push her from the gummies.

"Cindy!" They pleaded futilely before she swallowed some of them.

The genie quickly snatched his hat with gummies back as he spoke, "And besides, I don't think Miranya's going to recognize you if you're a rabbit."

"She will if she hears my voice." Cindy explained, starting to wince in pain.

"But it makes you more horny than you originally were." Arnab tried explaining.

She clenched to the ground, her body starting to change with tail shown on her rear.

The female groaned and moaned, watching her struggle as her rabbit teeth were growing, wincing a bit.

"Hurts so much," she muttered.

Lifting her shirt, she felt the bones cracking, her fur growing, her feet merging, and her breasts growing.

Cindy moaned more and groaned, her body continuing to change. Never had she felt this much pain.

Finally, the former human lied still, groaning as the demons quickly came to her.

"Cindy, are you all right?" Nousagi asked with worry, fixing the shirt to fit as much as it could to cover her breasts.

After a moment, the newly formed bunny groaned a bit, speaking, "I forgot how bad the pain was...and how horny I felt."

She was lifted up before Arnab sighed, "You know, you could've used your last wish to turn into one instead of stealing my gummies."

Nousagi began realizing, "Wait, what did you say?"

"The gummy bit?"

"No, about her having one wish left!"

"I just said she only has one wish left." The genie shrugged.

Nousagi then realized, "And I only have one wish left as well...Arnab, let me see that rule book of yours."

The green eyed genie sighed, snapping his fingers as the rule book appeared. Swiftly, Nousagi looked through the pages, confusing the others as Cindy glanced.

"What are you-?" She began.

"It has to be here," Nousagi muttered, skimming through the rules and which wishes Arnab would be able to grant.

He finally pointed to one as he read, "I found one...there is one that can let one of us retain memories of this previous life...but that requires-"

"I know...cum energy, right?" Cindy asked with a defeated look.

"Sadly, yes..." he nodded.

She lowered her ears, telling him, "I don't know...what if Miranya returns and during the ritual, I can't make that wish because of that memory wish?"

"Because you're not going to make that memory wish." he replied, pausing before saying, "I will."

"You what?!" she gasped in surprise.

The oldest male looked seriously, speaking, "Arnab, I made my decision on my final wish...I wish that one of us WOULD retain memories of this life."

Cindy wasn't sure if this was to be a good idea or not, but...

"Is this going to involve all seven on me?" She frowned.

"No, that would be stupid!" Arnab glanced to her, "Just him...and maybe me to you for old time's sake."

"Arnab!" she frowned to him.

"Cindy, the wish can't completely come true unless I either watch or do you."

"Ugh, after all this time?! Seriously!?" she glared at him.

"He's not joking unfortunately." Nousagi frowned, "At least when it comes to watching us when he masturbates."

"Oh goody." the dragon snarked with some disgust, "More fucking a former human's brains out."

Cindy looked back a bit, looking at her friends. She did care for each of them during the months she was in a coma after all, despite Arnab's perversion.

She finally turned to Nousagi, saying, "All right. I'll help grant your final wish."

Nousagi's hand was held before she began leading Nousagi away from the six demons, watching her depart.

"And uh, I'll make sure nothing gets interrupted." Arnab began speaking, holding the lamp.

"Don't you dare!" Justitia frowned, knowing that Arnab wanted to see the sex one last time.

"Why? Since she's dead, there's no point in any of us killing each other."

He floated as he continued with a grin, "And besides, I'm a genie, dummy. You can't stop me."

In an instant, Arnab vanished from the area, leaving the five demons behind before Justitia could grab Arnab.

"He's going to make himself look like an idiot again, isn't he?" Cherokee frowned.

***

Cindy with her beloved walked to the lake together, holding one another's hand as they blushed a bit, looking at each other.

"Cindy," Nousagi began, "I'm really glad to have met you."

The former human smiled as he continued, "Had you not learned to befriend us and had either of us not had a crush on each other, we never would have developed our own sentience nor would have learned about what we truly once were..."

"Nor fallen in love," she helped him finished, holding his cheek as he dropped the beard he grabbed, slightly nervous.

Both looked at their eyes deeply, slowly smiling lovingly to one another before they leaned and kissed together, the male's robe undone before it fell to the ground.

As they kissed, Cindy removed her top, relieving her hard tits.

All while Arnab reappeared on top of a high tree, watching the two kissing one another and rubbing his bulge in his pants.

The topless rabbits moaned loudly as they continued kissing, tongues intertwining and their jean asses grabbed while scratched, moaning and blushing more.

"Mmmm, much better," Cindy spoke softly as the two broke the kiss.

Both figured Arnab would be around somewhere, watching them, but they needed this one final time and it was the only way for Nousagi's wish to be granted.

"I feel so horny around you," Nousagi spoke softly.

He leaned down, kissing and licking down to her hard tits. As he did so, Cindy moaned softly, petting the blue bunny.

"Nousagi..." she muttered, making his free hand dig inside her jeans.

The bunny looked up at her with his blue eyes, panting and licking. He wanted to make her last moments enjoyable.

Arnab started to drool, grinning as he opened his pants, throbbing his dick while the rabbits below both fucked with one another, Nousagi digging in her pants and Cindy bucking from each rub and lick.

He knew this would be the last time, but he wanted to make sure he watched every moment of it.

The wizard rabbit unbuttoned her jeans, slowly pulling them down and off to look at her wet clit.

"So wet," he said quietly, leaning down to the pussy.

He began sucking and licking, causing her to moan loudly. She whimpered, feeling his tongue digging inside her, groaning.

"Nousagi, yes..." She gasped.

She held his head as the two lied down on the grassy ground, continuing moaning from his tongue licking and exploring inside her.

The blue rabbit magician opened his pants, throbbing his penis as he continued sucking and licking.

She held his head as he sucked and licked more and more.

He felt so hot and horny for her, and he wanted to make it right one last time.

"OOooooh Nousagi, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." she shouted, starting to cum.

The wizard started tasting the cum that squirted out, removing himself before licking some of the cum on his lips.

"So good," Arnab muttered, throbbing at the scene.

"Nousagi..." Cindy spoke to him, opening her legs, "I want this...and I want it from you."

The bunny with blue eyes smiled, discarding his jeans, rabbit instincts taking over, before he started thrusting into her.

Cindy gasped and moaned, feeling his cock deeply pushing into her, moaning and screaming loudly.

"Ooooh Nousagi!" she moaned loudly.

The wizard humped and hurled, moaning and groaning as he thrusted his dick inside, the female moaning and groaning loudly from each hump and ballsac bump she felt.

Thrusting more and more, his face flustered and sweating, Nousagi continued humping his beloved, groaning loudly as she moaned and groaned more and more loudly.

"NOUSAGI YES!! FUCK MY BRAINS OUT!!" she shouted in pleasure, sweating and breasts bouncing through each hump.

"UNGH! CINDY!! SO TIGHT!" He shouted, thrusting with face fully red.

Arnab, watching, rubbed his cock harder and faster, his cock burning red at the sight of the bunnies below humping each other.

"Unnnh, fuck yes!" Arnab spoke, "Yes, Cindy...keep it up."

The bunnies thrusted and humped, groaning and moaning from penis going in and out of her pussy, starting to slowly...

The rabbits screamed in pleasure, the cum shooting inside her and the genie's cum glowing.

Arnab grinned, cumming above as he shot his glow downward, speaking, "Wish granted, brother."

Finally, the lovers lied together, both tenderly hugging each other with their tails moving. Both wanted these final moments to be special, and they had made sure of it.

All while Arnab struggled to keep himself balanced on the tree he was on.

However, the lamp he neglected to hold on to fell downward, causing his arm bracelets to glow before he spoke, "Fuck!"

The genie fell downward with the lamp before crashing to the ground, groaning.

Arnab felt his head in a bit of pain, groaning a bit and hoping he was not spotted.

However, he thought too soon when he saw the eyes of the frowning naked rabbits as he yelped a bit in fear, the genie about to re-enter the lamp before Cindy snatched it away.

"Arnab..." she frowned, glancing to him, "You can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but even though that genies like you need to see it doesn't make it right."

Arnab only chuckled nervously to the naked two, speaking, "It's my way of saying I love you, Cindy?"

Cindy groaned in annoyance.

Nousagi pulled him up, frowning, "Arnab, how many times do I have to say it to you: She doesn't love you in that way!"

"If I make a right guess, can I at least give her one last passionate kiss?" the genie meekly answered, resulting in Cindy to punch him.

Arnab winced a bit in pain with Cindy stating, "Be glad you might not remember when you get reincarnated."

***

"So, I found what I need for the travel ritual. You got the genie, right?" Miranya within the visual of the campfire asked.

Miranya, after she heard of Cindy's transformation to a bunny while leaving out the mating and Nousagi's wishes part, had found some relics and such for transporting the demons and Cindy to their new location for a few hours. They had hoped it would be enough for them.

"We have...and I have one wish left," Cindy explained.

After a moment, she remembered the boy she had a conversation with earlier before her death: Conrad. He left the convent to escape to Hamburg and he looked alone. Perhaps she or one of her friends might get reincarnated as his Imaginary Friend, at least to keep him company anyway.

She finally looked at the genie reluctantly, speaking, "Arnab...it's time I make my wish."

Arnab looked a bit heartbroken, his ears lowered as he said, "I had still hoped for a goodbye kiss from you and-"

"For the last time, no. Please...just grant this: I wish we were reincarnated."

Arnab sighed sadly, then spoke, "Then your wish is my command...Miranya, whenever you are ready."

Miranya nodded, speaking, "Very well...I'll take it from here."

She made a strange dance, making warbling noises as the Harvey demons started to slowly disappear. As each did, Cindy watched as Arnab grabbed her with a serious look.

"I'll take that kiss anyway," he said seriously before kissing her passionately, causing Nousagi to gasp in shock and Cindy to be stunned.

Afterward, he broke the kiss as he was vanishing, speaking, "Worth it!"

"You ass!" Nousagi shouted to Arnab, just as the genie vanished before he was slapped by the oldest.

Nousagi finally looked at himself, then at Cindy before the female was held.

"Nousagi..." she said to him, "Will I ever see you again?"

Nousagi looked a bit worried, hoping that even if he couldn't have the memories of the life he was disappearing from, at least Cindy could, but...

He held her hand, speaking, "Cindy, no matter what happens, I'll always love you. And even if one of us or neither of us remembers, I promise I will find you, no matter what it takes!"

Nousagi hugged her tightly, tears coming out of his eyes as of hers as he continued, "And it's a promise that will be kept."

Cindy looked saddened, then hugged Nousagi before the two looked at each other, then slowly kissed one last time before both finally vanished, disappearing from the trance world.

The demons and former human would finally have their chance at reincarnation at that point...

***

Inside a bus, the boy from the convent, Conrad, awoke as the bus arrived to the city of Hamburg. He had finally left the awful town behind and was ready to make anew.

"And no sign of Lilli or Edna." he said to himself, starting to get up his seat.

When he did, getting his bag to depart, he looked stunned, noticing a hooded figure somewhat asleep next to him, nudging him a bit.

"Hey, wake up, whoever you are." he said to the newcomer he had not seen before, "Did you sneak into the bus?"

The hooded figure stirred, groaning as he started opening his blue eyes, noticing the boy.

"Weird," he said, "You look like that dumb doll I saw that weird doctor carry back at that old town I was in."

It had been true: Conrad, earlier, had seen from his hiding place in the convent the evil doctor, Dr. Marcel, bringing out a blue bunny doll when he had first talked to that nun he forgot her name was.

"Did I just create you?" he spoke, looking at the beard, then played with his ears a bit.

The rabbit, however, started realizing something, then looked around a bit before speaking to himself, "I'm...I'm here in this world, but...why do I remember?"

"Aw geez," Conrad said, "If I made you back at that town I was in, we would've both been in trouble."

"So you uh made me?" he asked the kid.

"Looks like it." Conrad nodded.

The two hopped off the bus, departing together as he continued, "The name's Conrad, by the way. You got a name?"

The bunny only looked up, realizing that the final wish that was made from him had worked in a way: He actually remembered, and he would keep his promise from before, but for now...

All he could tell the boy was, "Just call me Nousagi."

It was to be the start of a new life as an Imaginary Friend and eventually, he would find his brothers and the love of his life in this world to start right that time, but that is another story for another time...

To Be Continued...in A New Imaginary Life


End file.
